Taking care of
by Darkhero35
Summary: Joss and John are in love, but how is that suppose to work if one of them is dead and gone forever? Well let's find out... AU since Carter is alive ;). Story takes place after Season 4. (With chapter 6 the rating changes to "M" ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: …Iris…I guess if I had choosen this as the title not many people would check out this story…lol…very smart of me, right? But I can assure you, as a 200% Careese fangirl, you won't regret reading this one here (if you take aside the fact that this is just my second try writing something) as I will take care of this character once and for all…evil laughter…so consider yourself warned Iris is in, but on "its/her way out"…;-)**

 **I apologize for the mistakes, and MAYBE character acting out of character…I only watched 'Terra Incognita" during Season 4 and a few clips online…soooooo let's see and let me know if you like this one so far…**

* * *

 **New Orleans 2014.**

It was an early Wednesday morning in June and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful and sunny day.

Not for Joss Carter however, she felt restless. Restless and lonely. She was all alone.

She found herself staring out of the window after what seemed like an eternity. Her thoughts, as always, focussed on John Reese and the rest of her loved ones.

No, she wasn't the same Joss Carter like she was seven month ago. She had lost everything. Everything except her life.

Today she had decided, that it was going to be the day. Things needed to change, she couldn't continue to live like that any longer. In accordance with herself, she felt a certain calmness she hasn't felt for month. It was finally time to put her out of her misery.

Gently she stroke John's cheek on the only picture she had of him. She had secretly taken it as he stayed with her at her place as they did the Ian Murphy case. She smiled to herself, remembering John's worry for her. His refusal to take only a little nap even though she had assured him everything was just fine. It had been the first time the both of them had a long and honest talk. They shared stories about their difficult pasts, things that mattered and laughed together. This tight-lipped and vulnerable man slowly came out of his shell and if she hadn' t already fallen for him, she definetely would have after that night. They became even closer after that time. And as he finally dozed off for a few minutes, she took her chance.

"John..." she let out a sad whisper as she kissed his picture.

* * *

"Joss..." John jolted out of his dreams. Where was she, where was he? What the hell? And then he realized she wasn't there. She died seven month ago in his arms, her beautiful eyes like a deer, who meant the world to him would never open again for him. He cursed himself for thinking about her, because his eyes well up with tears again. How he managed to survive up to this point without her by his side, he had no idea.

As he still was doing his job saving the Irrelevants, he had his mind kept away from thinking about her, but ever since the team had to split up due to Samaritan and Greer things had gotten worse.

He simply couldn't forget this feisty woman, he ached for for such a long time. He took out his picture of her. Not that damn picture he left in the library as they had to give it up, no this one here he was holding on like dear life. It was a snapshot of Joss smiling and just being his Joss, the woman who stole his lonely heart.

"Okay Joss time to get ready for work. Let's introduce John Riley to the world." John proclaimed in excitement as he put some water in his face as he tried to wash away the pain he still was feeling.

* * *

Joss watched her naked self in the mirror after she had taken a long shower. As every day her eyes fell to the healed gunshot wound that bastard Simmons brought on her.

Why was she still alive? Was she still alive? Because she felt like she died almost seven month ago and still hadn't returned.

The FBI had been quick that fateful night in November. Thanks to some smart agent who suspected that Simmons would track her down and who looked out for her without her knowing, the EMTs were able to bring her back to life, however the price she had to pay for being alive made her wish that they didn't bring her back.

Witness protection, which meant she had to give up her old life, her son, her family and friends and most importantly John, her John who had kissed her before all hell had broken loose. She couldn't forget his innocent and gentle kiss. She already knew how she felt about him, but she didn't knew that it was that deep. If only she would have had the chance of one more kiss, of telling him how deep-felt love she felt for him.

"Sigh Joss, wake up and stop daydreaming. You know what's left to do. Nobody is going to stop you. Noboday is coming to save you. You're all alone."

She knew she was a coward, she knew, but she was desperate, she felt so lost. No, she could not continue living a life like that. Living a dead life. It was slowly killing her and she was afraid of whom she might become. The Joss Carter the world and she knew was dead. Died month ago in the arms of her very handsome and gracious vigilante. The Joss Carter of the past would have been furious with her, furious about what she was going to do. Jessica Parker however, her new identity was just a shadow of the person she used to be. She was weak and had lost every will to live.

Time to end this charade.

Her hand took out the bullet with a certain someones name on it.

The phone rang.

The phone that never made a sound all these past month all of a sudden decided to ring.

 _On this day? Are you kidding me? Too late._

It kept ringing until the answering machine went on.

"CanYouHearMeJocelynCarter?OpenTheDoorNow."

What the hell...? It sounded like a female computer voice, which obviously knew her real identity. Could it be that her cover had been blown? Why wasn't she afraid instead of being hopeful?

She had no idea why she opnened the door, but she did.

"M-M-Mom?"

"T-Taylor? Oh my god, Taylor!"

* * *

Being reunited with her son again, was like waking up from deep sleep. It changed her, changed everything. Her desire to live had finally returned. Returned so vigorously, that she nearly couldn't forgive herself for what she almost had done.

Parts of the "former" Carter, well hidden beneath the surface painstaking slowly found its way back to her, as they laughed and cried together just like they usually did if being together.

It took them awhile to re-establish their always close mother/son ties and get back to where they were before HR and Patrick Simmons happened. But Taylor understood now. Understood why she did what she did, and that the both of them couldn't have changed fate. He realized that's why he loved and would always love and adore her. Due to the simple reason that she cared for people and was trying her best to make this world a better place.

Carter could not be any happier being reunited with her baby boy, yet she still missed John, missed him dearly.

Knowing his mother's deep feelings Taylor forced her to face John. Not accepting her refusal or argument to protect him and her family. He could be as stubborn as his mother. She decided to approach John, to hell with HR and the consequences, but as she tried John seemed to be vanished. No matter how often she tried to contact him, his phone remained dead. Even Harold seemed to be gone.

She was getting desperate again. Taylor was worried, couldn't endure witnessing his mother's pain and suffering.

He even called on Fusco, without telling him about his mother and without telling her. But Fusco was no help, since he didn't knew anything about the fate of either Finch or John.

Joss progress was stopped. She was convinced something had happened to John and being unable to do something was killing her. She knew he wasn't dead. She just knew it deep down in her heart and with her body and soul, but his fate remained uncertain.

One day Carter packed her bags and was ready to return to New York, she couldn't bear sitting on the sidelines in this steamy city. She had enough of it. She needed to find out what had happened to John.

The phone rang again. This time she did not hesitate.

"CanYouHearMeJocelynCarter?"

"Hell yeah"

"RemainInTheDarkStaySaveForAssetJohn."

* * *

Every time Carter tried to leave then, she received the same strange call. What was even more odd, was that she somehow trusted this voice. She believed it must be Harold's supercomputer, and that machine was never wrong.

* * *

 **New York City. One year later.**

The numbers. They never stopped coming, except for right now, right now the machine remained calm thanks to Samaritan and Greer. One month had gone by since his and Root's face-off with Samaritan and a dozent of their agents, an encounter Root hasn't survived. He still couldn't believe she saved his life. Now it was Finch and him all alone again. Just like in the beginning.

His heart ached as his memories went all the way back to the days as it was only him and Carter on those lonely stakeouts. He loved being with her. It put him at ease.

"I miss you, Joss." he whispered sadly. His phone rang. It was Iris. Again. He sighed as he sent her call straight to voice mail. Another thing he needed to take care of.

What was he thinking as he kissed Iris? It's not that he didn't care for her, he liked her calm and kind personality and her being there made him feel comfortable, made him want to open up about some of his feelings, but there was no love. She was no Joss. Joss still meant everything to him.

He remembered that sudden feeling of loneliness after he said goodbye to Frankie, who he immediately had liked. After their farewell he received a call of someone who insisted to talk to Detective Carter. The pain, he always tried to ignore hit him from out of nowhere. He barely was able to breathe.

Then he went to Iris, who wanted to talk to him, however he didn't expect her to to talk about her feelings, since all he could think of at that moment was Joss Carter, the brief kiss in the morgue flashed his mind as Iris confessed she had feelings for him.

"Oh." He managed to get out, but somehow Joss Carter was occupying his thoughts. Iris kissed him, but in his mind it was Joss. _"Joss, please...don't leave...,"_ his mind plead for, as he desperately grabbed her and kissed her briefly _"Carter, please. Stay with me."_ He knew better, _"Wake up John, this isn't Carter you are kissing."_ Voices reminded him _"Shut up."_ He was fighting with himself as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, his mind still playing games with him, making him believe he got the woman back his body and soul was longing for since the day they met.

He desperately wanted to feel alive again, wanted to feel something so bad, but it didn't work, Joss face turned into Iris face and the moment, the magic was gone. Over.

After their kiss he tried to avoid her, did not know how to deal with situations like that. He never was very good ,when it comes to woman or romance. So he hadn't seen her often, some brief meetings but without anything serious, because after all that time at the end of the day all he ever wanted was Joss.

Knowing that he couldn't ever have her was still breaking his heart every damn day. Why couldn't he move on, would he ever be able to do so?

Then Samaritan attacked, his pathetic guilt of using Iris made him act stupid. After making sure that she was save, because he made a vow that he would never lose any woman ever again, he promised her if he survived this, he was going to tell her everything. But he already knew that he won't do that. He would end things with her, although there was **never** an Iris and John.

He sighed as he dialed her number. It was about time. She answered at the first ring.

"Iris, we need to talk."

* * *

 **New Orleans 2015**

Frankie Wells just had collected her latest bounty as she ran into a familiar face. "OMG Jess, how long has it been? Wow, you're looking absolutely stunning, i'm glad ..." she was greeted with a squeeze.

Joss had to smile, she met this fierce bounty hunter a few month ago and helped her hunting this serial killer on the run. She actually had felt alive for the first time in months since she became Jessica Parker and that thanks to the blonde woman.

Frankie suspected there was more going on with Jessica Parker than she was willing to admit, but she figured if she was ready to do so, she simply would open up, so she didn't push for more and Joss had been thankful for that.

"I see you still do not take care of yourself. You're looking pretty beat up. Come here, let me take care of this." Joss examined the little cut under Frankie's chin and the patched-up bandage on her hand.

"Nah, I'm good," she grinned "you should meet that other guy. I broke his nose," she laughed. "How about having these drinks we promised to have the last time we met, then we can look out for some fun?"

Carter frowned.

"I saw that Jess, don't tell me you are still not over this guy? I always figured you weren't that type of woman."

"Oh shut up , Frankie."

"Relax Jess. Your life, your rules, but you are way to hot to mourn after a guy, who is long gone."

"It's way more complicated than that." She sighed, not wanting to talk about John right now. Frankie had a poor timing.

"Whatever. Do we now go and have these drinks?...Jess? Helloooo? What are you looking at?"

Joss realized she still had that picture of John in her hand, she nearly lost it as she bumped into Frankie. God, her addiction to John had become dangerous. Her longing to see him again intensified with every passing day and she had absolute no idea why.

Frankie, always the bounty hunter, took a quick glance.

"Wait! Is th-that John? Well i be damned. Why do you carry a picture of Riley with you?"

"Huh?"

"Jess I know that man…Ahh I see, it's him, am I right? The reason you are acting the way you are? I met him months ago. He insisted that i was in danger, wanted to protect me. Hah like I need protection." Frankie chirpy chattered away. "By the way, he was running around like the walking dead. I assumed a tough break-up since he didn't show any interest in me. Jess, come on say something. Is that him?"

"Sorry Frankie," she needed some time to process what she just heard. "Riley? Wait, you mean, you met John?"

"That's what I was trying to say. Yeah, it's definetely him. Although your version looks way better than the poor man i met. So peaceful, at ease. Something very bad must have happened to him."

"H-h-he was alright, wasn't he?" Joss suddenly was afraid.

"..."

"Come on Frankie, tell me something. I need to know. Pleaseee!"

"Calm down Jess, he was alright even though I figured something distressed him. Let's head for that drink and I am going to tell you everything." she said and grabbed Carters arm, who still seemed in complete shock.

* * *

Joss had heard enough . She was ready to go. Ready to return to New York. Before she left, she looked at her phone. This time it did not ring. The strange voice had stopped calling her. What did that mean? Was she free to go? Well she took that as a good sign and closed the door.

Joss Carter had returned and she was heading to New York trying to get her life back...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to THANK every reviewer and reader for all the nice words I received. I never expected that. Never. I'm truly moved by those nice words from you all, it really means a lot to me. Thank you so much! But enough about me, lets move on with chapter 2…**

* * *

Joss couldn't believe what she was doing. With the help of Frankie Wells she had successfully run away from witness protection. She didn't expect for long, though, but that was something she would deal with later. She just hoped, she would have enough time to settle things and bring her life back into line.

So right now New York was her main priority. New York, the city she loved. The city she has died in. The city that had forgotten about her. At least she hoped for it, since she needed to make contact with John and didn't want any more problems for now. She was aware that staying under the radar would turn out to be difficult, but Joss Carter was ready for that challenge.

Joss thought about tough Frankie, about how she had insisted to accompany her, to help her getting back to John and how mad she had become as Joss repeatedly had denied her her wish. Yes, Joss Carter was a very stubborn woman when it came to people of whom she cared for and even Frankie learnt it the hard way. So instead of joining her, the bounty hunter found herself instructing Joss about localities without surveillance. Places where she could hide. But Joss was smart and she already knew that. That's why she ended up here at a different place a few days later to collect her thoughts and not in the usual diner, she loved to have her coffee at.

Coming here wasn't easy and her next steps seemed like quite a challenge. Ready to figure out a strategy how to approach John and the rest of his special friends kept her thoughts linger over various directions as she argued with herself what she would do next. She couldn't walk straight into the precinct, since she was supposed to be dead. Should she call Fusco instead or asked for Detective Riley? Maybe it was better to stalk possible crime scenes to bring herself closer to him again. But did she have time for that? She bet that the FBI was already coming for her.

She had ordered her third coffee by now, feeling extremely tensed all day long as if something bad was about to happen very soon and she still hadn't figured out what and how to do. It was frustrating.

Her mind went to Taylor. Knowing that he was safe helped her to refocus on the things ahead of her.

Taylor. She still had to shake her head in disbelief about the mystery that surrounded their reunion. As it turned out, Taylor got picked for a vacation trip to New Orleans, met a girl on the flight who he wanted to meet with the next day for some "extreme" sightseeing. But instead of that he ended at Jessica Parker's door. She wondered if that voice had something to do with it, since the Carter's never had won anything and all of that sounded a little too crazy for her liking. Was it all a greater plan? Was this supercomputer even capable of something like that? If so, why were there no more calls? If only that voice would call her right now and tell her what to do. But it remained quiet. No more calls. She decided she would solve that later. Another mystery for another time.

Joss yanked herself out of her musings back into the diner.

For this time of the day the diner was quiet lively and buzzing. An older couple was arguing, a friendly looking waitress chatted with a group of tourists, some lawyers were discussing strategies and a lonely woman was checking her looks every two minutes. Joss couldn't help but smile. She felt home again. She didn't realize how much she had missed this. Everything seemed to go back to normal, if it wasn't for a certain someone who still was missing in her life. _"Soon Joss, soon you will get him back. Be patient."_ she reaffirmed herself. As the lonely woman looked into her direction Joss gave her a "thumbs up" and an encouraging smile. The woman nodded her head in return and whispered "Thank you!"

Then door open and John Reese entered the diner.

Joss nearly choked on her coffee, couldn't believe what she was seeing as John Reese, the man she desperately was trying to find for so long made his way straight into her direction. Her heart skipped several beats, pounding so fast that she thought she was about to die within the next few minutes. How could he know she was here? How could she explain that she was still alive, that she had not contacted him, had not let him know she was alive, how could she explain this to him without losing him forever? It was too soon. Two years she had been thinking about what to say, what to do and yet she still hadn't figured out how. Joss started to panic.

Emotions she had burried deep down within some secret corner of her heart and soul for so long all of a sudden wanted to burst out. Forcefully and altogether.

She was close to tears. A part of her wanted to jump up and ran straight to him, throw herself into his arms, staying there for no matter how long and just feel his closeness, while her other part wanted to run into the opposite direction. Away from him. She was scared and overpowered by her own feelings.

He had become even more handsome than she remembered. Sad, but handsome. John hasn't spotted her, since she chose a seat in the shadows. Just like he always did. Further and further he made his way. He had become thin she noticed with concern. A brief smile flashed his face. He stopped in his tracks as he bent down, hugged and briefly kissed the woman with the red hair, who had been nervous most of the time, on the cheek.

"He has moved on." It hit her from out of nowhere, so hard that she couldn't breathe."Of course, he had...Joss you're pathetic…" Tears flooded her eyes.

Joss wanted to run, wanted to fled as she witnessed John sit down at the table face to face with the woman, just like they used to do for all these past years. The redhead and John were engaged in a serious conversation and seemed close and just witnessing it tore her heart into millions of pieces. But she couldn't run and escape from it, because she had to get pass their table and she wasn't able to do this. If John would see her now. No, she couldn't let that happen. However, watching John being all gentle with that woman was something she couldn't endure, too. Her mind had run all kinds of different scenaries about how their first meeting, their first talk would be after all this time, but this right here, she hadn't thought of. How could she be so stupid to not have considered this, thinking that John after all this time still hold her dear. She couldn't think clear, all she was seeing was John together with this foreign woman. It should be her, she should be sitting there with him, her mind screamed at her. As the tears started to fall she ran to the near rest room, where her sobs turned into bitter weeping. She was crying her eyes out. She had lost him again. She was all alone.

But what she did not see, was that John's eyes didn't shine. They weren't showing that special twinkle they always had as he watched Joss. She did not see that the supposed gentle gestures weren't heartfelt. She never saw that he simply was trying to settle an issue, he avoided for so long and like always if it came to John Reese and women he had trouble to find the right words. So while Joss was crying her eyes out, she had no idea what he was about to do. She had no idea that it was **she** **alone** who still was occupying his mind. Every single day!

* * *

John looked at Iris as he entered the diner. She looked hopeful, but he couldn't help himself. He was about to break her heart. Their sessions had helped him, he would never admit that to anyone else, but he needed those hours to talk about himself. Ever since he had lost Carter nothing seemed to make his pain go away. Nothing. Saving Irrelevants, his friends, all he could think of was Joss Carter and that he couldn't save her. He regretted never telling Joss about his true feelings. She was the love of his life and she was gone now. Forever lost. As he was forced to become a detective he started to hate his life more than ever. Iris helped him to deal with these issues. She couldn't heal him, he was lost, he knew that by now, but she tried her best. Therefore he would forever be thankful. Thankful for meeting Dr. Iris Campbell, but today would mark the end of their relation.

And now she deserved the truth.

He won't see her again after this talk. Parts of him felt sorry for that, since they really had become friends somehow, but he wanted to put an end to it. He had used her to allay his grief about Joss, something where he failed miserably and right now he had reached a point where he wanted to figure out a way how to deal with it, with Joss and his still ongoing love for her. It was the right thing to do. He knew it, he knew it all the way back since Iris confessed having feelings for him.

She was a good woman, a woman who deserved a man that loved her with all of his heart, body and soul. He wasn't that man. He could and would never love her. He still was in love with someone else and she needed to know that.

After he greeted Iris, he sat down in front of her, memories of him and Carter doing the very same thing flashed his mind. Strangely it felt like she was with him here. A faint taste of jasmine was in the air and it did something to him.

His mind drifted off, went far, far away to a place where it was only him and Carter. Memories of her flashed his mind _"My name is Carter..."_ , _"A girl after my own heart."_ , _"Stay out of trouble!"_ , _"I can't do this anymore."_ , _"I got bored in the car."_ , _"Ever thought about moving on?"_ , " _You're looking nice Carter."_ , _"Ever been in love?"_ , _"Why? You_ _interested?"_ , _"Waiting for someone?"_ , _"No one in particular."_ , _"John! John! Don't do this JOHN!"_ , _"LIONEL!?"_ , _"When your time is up, it's up."_ , _"...lost someone lost myself..."_ , _"You changed my mind, Joss. You changed me"_ , _"I'm sorry Joss, but i can't lose you!"_ , _"If anything happens to you, i swear i'll hate you forever."_ , _"You're stuck with me,_ _remember."_ , _"See you on the other side."_ Then there was Simmons, invading his daydreaming _"NOT TONIGHT!"_ A shot, he got hit, Carter fell to the ground. Blood, everywhere blood, _"...and you will!"_ , _"JOSS...GOD!"._ Silence only broken by the heartbroken weeping of a man in a bloody suit cradling a beautiful, but dying woman in his arms and the endless sound of a ringing phone.

He barely realized as Iris took his hand into hers. "John? Is there something wrong?" she asked worried. He cleared his throat, this wasn't going to be easy for him.

* * *

Joss didn't know how much time had passed since her whole world broke apart all over again, but after she had cried for nearly an eternity, she carefully took a glimpse out of the rest room, noticing the redhead and John had disappered. She absolutely had no idea what she was going to do now, since she obviously had lost him. But that could wait, first she had to make it out of this damn diner.

* * *

 _John watched as Iris left his life. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he felt nothing but relieved. Relieved that he finally told her about his feelings for Joss. Relieved that he told her he could never feel something for her like the way she felt for him and that she had to move on. He was relieved that she was gone. Ironically it was ultimately her help that made him deal with this situation, the way he just did. Something definetely must be wrong with him._

Their talk went as awkward as John thought it was going to be. Iris was blinking back her tears, she definetely did not expect that him opening up and tell her everything meant confessing his love for a dead woman and saying farewell to her. He may not be a monster any more, but he wasn't a good man. Iris acted hastily, ready to go. As she was searching for her purse, John reluctantly took her hand, his other hand fiddled with the inside pocket "I'm sorry Iris, i'll take it."

As she withdraw her hand from him a picture fell on the table. It was the picture of Joss he loved so much and what was always with him. He absently stared at it. Iris became nonexistent for him.

She let out a bitter chuckle, something he hadn't heard of her. Never. Being curious she had his complete attention now. "You know John, i thought you were different than other man. I thought i know you better. But LYING to me after all we been through? Our talks. You opening up to me. The stories you shared with me about your dad, your past. I thought we had a connection, that we had something special."

"What does that suppose to mean? I thought that is called having a therapy session, Iris. I never…I didn't lie to y.."

"Stop it John. Stop humiliating me. You're telling me, you are in love with a dead woman, while exact 20 minutes ago that same woman," she took the picture and threw it into his direction "sat at that empty table over there and grinned at me. You know, you were right, you're really good at keeping secrets" Iris yelled at him. "Was it fun playing with me? Did i ever meant something to you?"

"Wait, what do you mean? Secrets? You mean Joss? I don't understand. I wasn't lying. I would never do th...Iris?" John was truly confused.

"But it was her, she looked very alive to me. So I guess you aren't the only one good at keeping secrets, huh?" She laughed at him.

"DON'T make FUN about this, Iris." John's voice all of a sudden got icy "Don't you ever talk about her like this." Iris was flabbergasted about his reaction.

"I'm leaving John, please don't contact me anymore." And with that she stormed her way out of the diner, leaving a completely stunned John behind. She turned around for one last time, but John's attention wasn't on her, he kept staring at this picture, stroking it. She realized she was already an afterthought. She should have known better. Never got yourself involved with a patient. She started to cry, then she disappeared.

John stared at the picture of Joss that was laying in front of him. He tried desperately to collect his thoughts and calm his thumping heart. Minutes passed by since Iris left, but he couldn't think straight. Joss had been here? Iris must have been wrong, she must have missed something or it was her cruel way of telling him…no, she wouldn't do this. But why should she say something like that?

"I hope she is okay, i saw her enter the ladies rest room, but she hasn't returned so far." the friendly smiling waitress stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I was talking about that gorgeous woman, you kept staring at." She pointed to the picture. "She watched you and the redhead and seemed upset. I'm sorry for being nosy."

"No, no, it's alright. Y-y-you sure it was her? Absolutely?"

"No doubt, it was her. She is wearing her hair different now, but the way she looked at you touched me somehow."

"And she hasn't left the rest room?"

"No, if you excuse me now, my boss just gave me the get your ass back to work look."

"Sure." John stammered. Joss alive? Here? Could it be? Or was this just a continuation of his cruel nightmares that kept coming back haunting him. Mayhe he was losing his mind once and for all.

No matter what, he had to find out. His damn heart was demanding it, if this like mad pounding something in his chest was any indication for it. His emotions were out of control. He couldn't help himself, he knew it couldn't be, but his mind, his heart, his whole being wanted it to be true. Wanted it badly.

Unsure what to do next, he decided to wait beside the rest room and chase a ghost, his ghost, his wonderful ghost. So if it really was her, he won't give her any chance to disappear.

He sighed and got up, looking for that damn rest room, hoping against all hope to find her there again. Dr. Iris Campbell was already an afterthought.

* * *

He forgot about his musings, just when the door opened. He had to blink twice at the silhuette of the woman who just had left and tried to sneak her way out of the diner. He knew that woman. He would always recognise her, everywhere. It was Joss. His beautiful and gorgeous Joss Carter. He was truly shocked. His mind must be playing a trick on him.

"JOSS...i...i…is that re-really you?" A familar voice was breaking the silence.

She slowly turned around and found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes who seemed like they couldn't believe what they were looking at. He looked stunning. Joss started to panic again.

"John...i...i...i'm sorry this here should not be happening...not like this...i don't wanna hurt you...i...i...i…" Joss muttered. _How did he know? Why was he still here? Where did he come from?_

She needed to get out of here. She couldn't endure his beautiful eyes lasting on her, him being this close, so she could smell his aftershave she used to love so much, so she started to run.

She had no chance. John gripped her arm.

"J-Joss?"

Then the fire alert went off.

* * *

 **Abandoned Subway Station**

Joss silently followed his long strides.

After her failed escape, he took her hand, firm but gentle and lead her here. Into the underground not far away from the diner. He hasn't said a single word since they left the diner, even though she noticed his glimpses on her. And he did not loosen his grip of her hand, clutched tightly, like if he let go, she would vanish into thin air.

He lead her to an abandoned subway train, which obviously functioned as "their" secret base. Joss felt terrible, she couldn't look him into his beautiful eyes. She was sure they were revealing his anguish about what she did, that she didn't contact him to let him know she was indeed alive. He did not deserve that. He did not deserve getting harmed like this. He was a good man.

John tenderly pushed her to sit down on one of the seats. He still remained quiet. Joss heart was beating fast, yet she couldn't look up. Instead she kept staring to the ground.

"Witness protection, huh?" he simply whispered.

"Y-Y-Yes." She didn't realize that she had answered.

"Did Taylor know? Your mother?"

"Yes, th-they do. They know it since last year. Taylor won a trip to New Orleans, that's where I lived, y-you know, we Carter's never win anything…" she became hysterical.

"…"

John felt himself start to panic, as he kept staring at this gorgeous woman sitting infront of him so very alive. His heart throbbed rapidly, his hands were shaking, he was barely able to stand. She looked so miserable, so guilty and it was breaking his heart. She kept looking to the ground, but all he wanted was getting lost into her eyes again, those eyes he dreamt of every single night and of which he was sure, he won't ever be able to look into again. He just didn't know what to do or what to say. Being used feeling extremely guilty he had a proper idea what she must be going through right now.

Astonishingly he didn't blame her for anything. He did not care at all and it surprised him. Having her back. Her being alive was all that mattered to him. He wanted to leave all of his grief, pain and suffering behind him, he had felt terrible for so damn long, it was enough. Time to come back to life again. They were given a second chance, a chance of being together, to find out if their feelings for each other are mutual.

He kneeled down infront of her.

"Joss. Please look at me."

Nothing.

"Joss, please…" his hand reached out for her, gently touching her left cheek, just like he did all this time back at the morgue. He wiped away her silent tears, which did not seem to stop. His right hand went for her chin and forced her tenderly to look up.

Their eyes locked. Both of them not being able to look away.

"Don't punish yourself Joss," he pleaded "Please don't do this. LISTEN to me. You are back. I got you back. That is all that matters. I was dead, but today I got my life back.", his hoarse voice pleaded for her to listen to him, to understand and to reach out for him.

"J-j-ohn, please believe me, I wanted to let you know, I wanted to tell you, but as I tried you and Harold were gone. You have to understand th…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as John's lips were suddenly on hers, kissing her gently. He put all of his love for her into this kiss, making sure she was going to realize that he was and would forever be hers. As his tongue caressed hers, their kiss became more passionate. He had ignited a fire. She kissed him back with the same intensity. They couldn't stop kissing until both of them needed to breathe.

John's eyes never left hers, as they kept staring at each other with hot gazes. Her hand touched his face, he had to close his eyes overwhelmed by the sensations it caused on his body. He touched her too. More exchanged glances followed by soft and shy smiles, then flushed faces as their slow dance began, both of them unable to stop.

They couldn't stay away from each other. She moaned desperately as he throughout kissed her again. "Joss." he repeated again and again. Him singing her name was staggering "I-I, love me John, please love me. I can't wait any longer. I-I…' He just nodded.

With trembling hands he removed her shirt. Their first bare skin contact caused them both to groan loudly. A simple touch which needed years in the making. As he stroked her tenderly, Joss squeezed her eyes shot, she gave in to the sensations his roaming hands and mouth made her feel. It felt so good, so damn good and now her dream had finally become a reality. John Reese was making love to her. Then she surrendered herself to him.

He inhaled her scent, something he dreamt of doing for so long, he bemoaned for so long, because he thought he won't be able to ever smell her again. Her incredible scent made John wild, he wanted her, wanted her now. He had waited for so long, too long. He would not waste any more time. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to become one with her. He had to reassure himself that this was really happening and not an imagination because of yet another buzz.

So their bodies became entangled, pressed closely at each other, their lips and tongues caught in a battle of lust, clothes spread out everywhere on the ground. Two and more years of pent-up feelings for one another wanted desperately to get out, all at once. At it looked like now was the time for it.

Soft gasps turned into breathy moans, harsh groans into loud grunts as the air was thick and heavy with love, passion and lust. Joss was screaming in ecstasy, John was mindlessly shouting her name over and over again "Joss, Joss, Joss." A symphony of love, nobody seemed important, only Joss and John as they became one for the first time.

* * *

Snuggled closely against each other, after the most intense, mind-blowing and uncomfortable sex he ever had in his life John looked down at the beauty who lay content in his arms with her head resting on his chest. She was running her fingers up and down his arm, feather-light touches, which caused him goose bumps.

"You know..." he began…

She looked up at him, leaning forward to kiss him longingly. The feelings she aroused in him were far beyond anything else he had ever experienced in his life. As their kiss became more passionate, he begged out of it.

"John...?" she asked insecure. His fingers tangled through her hair which such tenderness, that it made her tremble."Is something wrong?" John?"

"No! You know Joss, i hope i don't wake up later and this here is just another bittersweet dream. I dreamt of you a lot." He paused as his emotions nearly overwhelmed him, while she watched him. "However I never imagined our first time to be in an abandoned subway train." He chuckled. "Au..." she pinched his ass. "What was that for?" he complaint playfully.

"Making sure this is not a dream aaand for taking my job!" She giggled, trying to keep the mood light.

He pulled her closer to him, "Mhmmm didn't thought of you as a person who carry a grudge against somebody, Carter." He bit and kissed her neck, satisfied with the reaction it caused.

"This Riley is a pretty amazing detective, you know!" Another kiss, another bite. His teasing was driving her crazy. "He got some issues and doesn't follow the rules, but hey he managed to solve one of your cold cases all by himself."

Carter wiggled on his body, which caused him to moan, since she rubbed him intimately. "No you didn't." She was curious. Truly curious. "Keep going."

"You remember Chase Patterson?"

"Don't tell me you closed MY FIRST MY CASE as a detective?" She was hanging on his lips and he loved it.

"Yep, i did!" John smiled proudly, his heart melted at the sight of her curiosity in his arms. One second she was like a sexy goddess, who could have any man if she just wanted to, while in the next second she turned into this little and excited girl. God he didn't know how much he had missed this woman. And she had no idea, no idea how deep his love for her was.

"I went to the catskills, got shot, was about to die and was saved by your ghost version.

"You kidding..." she tweaked him again.

"Heyyyyy and what was that for?" he grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist.

"Solving cases of murder all by yourself. Gotten yourself shot. What if you hadn't make it? There is a reason they gave you a partner."

"I wasn't alone Joss. You really did save my life there. I'm good."

"Yeah, you are good." Her face suddenly got serious, turned from playful into deadly serious.

"Sooooo, what about the redhead?"

John saw a flicker of uncertainty in her expression, so he kissed her tenderly to reassure her that his body and soul only belonged to her. Had always belonged to her!

"I had hoped, that could wait , but I see. What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me everything, right from the start"

"I will give you the short version, for now, ok?" She nodded not exactly sure if she was ready for it. She just had him back and wasn't willing to let him slip away again. Never again…

"I needed her help. After you died, i was lost. Again. So lost. Losing you was even worse than losing Jessica. I was dead on the inside, but alive on the outside. Then i had to pretend being a cop. I hated it, started to knee-cap many people. The captain forced me to seek help. That's where I met Iris. She was my therapist. We talked, we talked a lot, she developed feelings for me. One day she kissed me. I kissed her. Imagined I was kissing you. I simply couldn't forget you, our brief kiss, isn't that pathetic?"

She was shaking her head. "No, I felt the same way John. I couldn't forget…" She noticed that John had watched her closely, his deep blue eyes full of love. She felt her heart melting, could he really love her too? She nodded to let him finish what he wanted to say.

"But I, this here," he pointed to his heart, "didn't want her. It was always you, Joss. I always wanted you since the very first day we met," his voice broke. She stroked his cheek as he continued "Today i told her i am in love with a dead woman. I broke her heart. It wasn't fair, i used her."

"No! Don't say this John. If there is someone who used someone, then it was her. As a therapist she knew about your vulnerability. She didn't play fair."

"Come here Joss!" he needed another kiss.

"I was convinced you have moved on John. Watching you both, I-I-I just couldn't…."

"How I wished i could move on from you Joss. Forgive me, but i couldn't. You were there all the ti..." John started to cry...

"Shhhhh John, it's okay." she padded his back, held him in her arms, soothed him as he let go of his pain, as he let go of years of grief about the loss of her. Minutes passed and they simply hold on to one another, crying together.

Then he kissed her eagerly, she kissed him back and lay her head on his chest, near his heart, needed the feeling of his warm body on hers, content with what he just told her. Everything else simply had to wait.

Being here with him right now was all that matters, to Joss and to John.

"You know…" she grinned mischievously.

"What?…" he had to grin, too.

„I just realized i had to pretend being dead for nearly two years now, to finally get to see your secret base?!" Joss couldn't help herself.

"Actually it was an old library, you would have like it," he grinned deciding to tease her a little more "many rooms, many things to discover and a COMFORTABLE bed…."

Again she went to pinch him, but this time he grabbed her hands and started to tickle her all over. Her laughter was music to his ears.

He was alive and madly in love again.

Joss Carter had returned.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Harold Finch slowly limped into the subway train a sencha tea in his one hand and a suitcase in the other as he witnessed the little wonder laying content in each others arms on the temporary bed on the ground of the subway train. The sencha tea made itself known to the floor.

"Oh dear...", a huge smile and tears of joy graced his face as he bent himself above the two sleeping beauties. "Oh dear…" He nearly couldn't believe it.

Even now, while sleeping his two very dear friends looked so happy, peaceful and in love. He arranged the blanket. "Sweet dreams, Mister Reese, Detective Carter."

He made a vow that he would protect this wonder at any cost. Yes, they have lost people, like Shaw and Root, but today they got something important back.

For the first time since months Harold felt confident. Felt this tiny bit of hope that things were about to change. That his machine indeed had a backup plan. If only it wouldn't last so long to get it back into full function.

Yes, there was hope again. Together they could bring Samaritan down.

As he put down his suitcase, he whispered "Thank you for protecting her at all costs."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the suitcase**

Accessing…

Status…

Process…

Rebuilding

Completion 55%

Searching for analog interface…

Groves, Samantha

Status…

Deceased.

Deleting

Groves, Samantha

Searching for analog interface…

…

….

…..

ERROR

REPEAT

…

Searching for analog interface…

…

Searching for admin…

Finch, Harold

Status

Alive

Safe

* * *

Searching for admin…

Reese, John

Status

Alive

Safe

* * *

Searching for asset…

Carter, Joss

Status

Alive

Program

Protection at all costs

Completion 90%

Recruiting

Carter, Joss

Accomplished 70%

* * *

Searching for asset…

Shaw, Sameen

Status

Unknown

Missing in action

Program

Protection at all costs

Unavailable

* * *

Searching for asset…

Fusco, Lionel Detective

Status

Alive

Recruiting

Fusco, Lionel

Denied

* * *

Searching for possible assets…

Completion 55%

CONNECTION LOST…

RESTART PROGRAM…

Accessing…

Status…

Process…

Rebuilding

Completion 55%

Searching for analog interface…

* * *

 **AN: Finally Joss and John together again…I just couldn't let them be separated any longer…sigh and I always pictured that a reunion between them could only end one way: with some sexy times. All these pent-up emotions (for years!). There comes a time all these emotions need to get out…and now that they finally "had" each other, their relationship can start…oh yes and Iris is history, too ;-)…I chose to write her out, the same way she came into the show, unspectacular and boring…*evil laughter*…I mean for a redhead (and I know many) she really has no fire…(sorry that's the way I see it ;-)…so chapter 3…hmm…John got his Joss back…so what now?…what the hell is going on with the machine?…what is happening next?…do you want more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for being patient with me. In case you wonder, no, i don't plan on giving up this story. I have so many great ideas and am so excited about these ideas. The only problem with me is: i have more than less time to write and it makes me angry...lol. OF course i'm going to try my best to continue writing if i find the time and i really hope you will like this chapter. It's all about reunions ;-) and since it's AU i also hope you don't mind that my characters act sometimes a little out of character, but hey, they are genuinely happy (and in love) at least at the moment.**

* * *

"No, no no no nooo." Joss stared at the little note Finch had left for them for the fifth time now and she still couldn't believe that he left instead of waking them.

 _Mr. Reese,_  
 _Detective._

 _I am truly overjoyed and moved to tears you are alive and well. May i suggest this place to reestablish your special connection?! I left the keys on the table outside. By tomorrow afternoon i will be there for a visit._

 _Welcome back home, detective._

 _Harold_

"Oh my god John. Harold. Is there any surveillance here? Are we on camera? The supercomputer. Oh..." she stopped all of a sudden, as he kissed her tenderly. His hands never let go of her.

"Relax. Joss, just relax. I'm pretty sure we are save here. And it is called Machine not the supercomputer."

"Smartass."

He grinned amused and sighed when Joss got herself dressed. Such a shame. He wasn't ready for that. He wanted her naked and in his arms. Nowhere else.

"How can i relax, i wanted to see him again, too. You know, I miss him. Why didn't he wake us?" Joss complaint.

"Because it is Finch and there is no telling what he may do." John got up as well, already missing their body contact and grabbed her arm just like earlier today to kiss her hungrily. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop touching her, kissing her, looking at her. She was his dream that just happened to come alive again. He was sure that these feelings were what they call love. "John. I ...mhhh." She gave into the kiss. She couldn't get enough of this man. Two years, she waited two years for this. _"Oh god, he is still naked. Joss, concentrate."_ she muttered to herself.

"What? Did you say something, Joss?" he grinned slyly knowing by now what he did to her.

"As welcoming this place and YOU still are," she stroked him, " i need a shower and a bed. I'm barely able to stand any longer. Maybe we should check out Finch's safehouse?" She suggested.

"Only if i get more kisses! We have two years to catch up on." He looked simply irresistible with his deep blue eyes that kept staring at her and she couldn't resist. "I will see what i can do for you...Johnnnnnn." John had started to tickle and kiss her all over, while having no idea how touched she was by seeing him truly happy for the very first time since they got to know each other and she didn't want that happiness to stop.

Their way to the safehouse was passionate. John's car was parked a few blocks away, which meant they couldn't avoid every single surveillance camera and instead of hiding John went for a slightly different tactic. He choose to kiss her passionately every time they came within sight of a surveillance camera, so that Joss could remain as a ghost. His very alive ghost. Joss even started to believe he lead her along these streets on purpose, because he couldn't stop touching and kissing her. She felt psyched up, giggly and like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

All because of him.

Her heart and soul finally felt at ease. She finally felt complete again.

All because of him.

All because of John Reese.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

Joss looked at John, who was laying close to her, one hand still holding her hand in a tight grip. He had never let go of it, since he lead her out of the diner.

She had watched John sleep for the last hour. Her fingers gently stroke his cheeks, careful of not waking him. He looked so peaceful.

She recalled the last couple of hours, the fear that she had forever lost him, their reunion. Making love to him. She still couldn't believe how fast the things have changed. One minute she found herself sitting in a diner musing about what to do, then the next minute she was moaning and screaming in ecstasy as John moved within her. She smiled to herself, whispering "I love you John. I love you so much!" Then she moved closer to him and dozed off safely in his arms.

 _The next morning_

"Hi." she was greated by a shy smile and the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. John.

"Morning. How long have you been watching me sleep?" she smiled.

"For a while now," he smiled softly "you do something with your nose, it's cute." He blushed a little, realizing he said cute.

"You're dressed, i suppose that means you're on your way, hmm?" All of a sudden she felt sadness and couldn't hide it.

"Hey, don't look at me like this or i will call in sick, " he caressed her cheek "as much as i want to be here with you, i can't afford to act suspiciously which means Detective Riley...wait what is it Joss? Why that look of concern?"

"I don't know, will this Iris be a problem? She saw me, what if she starts to dig deeper? She could hurt us, John. I just got you back. I don't want to lose this, us." Joss was truly worried.

"Trust me Joss, Iris isn't like this. I may have hurt her, but she is a good person. We have nothing to worry. Now get your sexy body out of this bed, kiss me and let's have a quick breakfast together." John tried to take her mind off her worries.

It worked, because despite her concerns about Iris, Joss had to chuckle "Who are you and what happened to John Reese?"

* * *

 **Later at the precinct**

Reese couldn't concentrate. His mind was on Carter. Her scent still in his system. Her laughter, her moans, her voice. He still felt her touches on his body. Remembered the inenarrable feeling of being inside her. Moving within her, simply being united with her. He wanted to feel this way again. Wanted to get lost within her again and again. _"Where did this boiling heat all of a sudden came from again?"_ he wondered, _"I think I'm head over ears in love."_ Reese admitted to himself. It was a wonderful feeling and despite all the darkness around him he felt like he could move a mountain today. _"That truly must be love, i guess. A good feeling."_ Reese mumbled to himself.

He hasn't noticed that Fusco had come over to him.

"Okay wonderboy. I'm done with it. What is going on here?"

"Is there something wrong, Lionel?"

"You're scaring me. I'm used to this broody stoic facial expression of yours," Fusco complaint "and not this cheery shiny happy people face. You had this silly smile on your face since you arrived here. On top of it you wished everyone a good morning. Please tell me you did realize that." Fusco was shaking his head in disbelief. Where was his partner today.

"I did realize that Lionel."

"Well thanks for letting me know that, now give me my partner back. WAIT, is this a hickey on you neck?"

 _"Damn it Joss, so that was what you were doing this morning. Distracting me with your busy hands. Naughty little lady...just wait until i got my revenge."_ Reese flushed, his left hand immediately trying to hide the fact that Joss left a clearly visible mark on his body.

"Hah i knew it. So you and Red finally went for that home run, hmm? "

"Huh? What? What are you talking about, Lionel?"

"Sex." Fusco simply stated.

"I'm not dumb." Reese made a grim face.

"And? Did you hit the jackpot, partner?" Fusco just couldn't help himself, witnessing a John Reese at his mercy was a rare occasion and he couldn't let it slide.

"Well that's none of your business, Lionel, but I broke up with her yesterday."

"You did WHAT?" Fusco was truly shocked. He knew that Reese wasn't in love with the doc, she was not Carter, but he always thought the doc was good for him. He felt like that it was time for John to let go of Carter and move on with his life. Of course no one would ever forget the wonderful Joss Carter, how could they, her energy, the kindness and that genuine smile. Once you got to know this woman, you would never want to leave her side. She was their shining light. She made them all want to be better persons. She saved them all.

Fusco suddenly had a heavy heart. He still missed his former partner.

So this time it was Reese turn to banish all sad thoughts without even knowing it. "Yes there is no more Iris and John, Fusco, and now come on, we just got a lead on the Sandham murderer. Let's go and since i'm in a good mood today i'll let you drive." John grinned leaving a stunned Fusco behind.

"Great, how am i going to survive this day."

* * *

Reese had to smile immediately as he entered the safehouse again. He already heard her laughter from far away and hearing it melted his heart. He missed hearing that laughter so much. He missed her throughout the day. Especially after a long day with Fusco who had been relentless and utterly unsuccessful in his mission of trying to find out who gave him that hickey.

"So this is it, Finch? Your supercomputer, ehem the Machine? Somehow old fashioned. Not very impressive in that suitcase. Is it working again?" John had to smile. _"Always the detective."_ She really had no idea how much he loved her.

"Detective i'm afraid..."

"Harold it's Joss and not detective." Carter and Finch seemed like they were wrapped up in a discussion about the machines and were unaware of John, who just had entered the room. "Can we not make it turn against this Greer? Maybe create a super virus?"

"Jocelyn, i'm afraid..." Finch tried again.

"Nah, you already must have tried that. Somehow we have to lure it out of its shadow. John said it is tracking terrorists. Well then we have to become terrorists. We have to plan something big to get its attention. Something big like...what about killing the president?"

"Yeah right, Carter...you straight walk into the oval office and..." John said, suddenly all eyes on him.

"John you are back." Joss beamed at him and flung her arms around him. They briefly kissed each other.

"Finch." John gave him a nod.

"Mr. Reese, the detective...Jocelyn and i were discussing certain ways of striking back against Samaritan. Of getting ahead of it."

"I see. So I figure you have filled her in on everything? Samaritan, the machine, Root, Shaw?"

"He did and it's Joss, Harold." Carter answered for him.

Reese sighed "Couldn't this wait, Harold?

"Wait? You were gone for eight hours and i got bored. Finch was so nice to fill me in on everything." She smiled.

"Joss."

"Don't Joss me John, with Shaw missing and Root gone, i think you need every help you could get and besides now that i'm back i need something to do."

"Sigh, can we postpone this? I brought a friend with me who has no idea about this and i think he only could deal with one surprise per day." Reese smiled watching Carter's reaction.

"You brought Fusco, John? Where is he? Please tell me he is here." Joss got already teary eyed and he could see her happiness.

All John could do this moment was to simply nod.

As if knowing that they were talking about him, Fusco came rushing into the room. John had left the door open for him.

"Wonderboy. I knew there was something wrong with you by letting me drive the entire day. This must be the only building in New York without a parking garage. I had to park the damn car one block away and it's NOT exactly cold out there. Why did you order my ass to a building that has no elevator. Finch what are you doing here with...wait Carter?"

"Partner..." Joss burst out and caught him into her arms, both soon weeping like babies.

"Carter...how?...god Joss you are alive...i missed you...don't cry..."

Both Reese and Finch quietly left the room to give their friends some privacy.

* * *

Joss cried out his name loudly as they came together for the fifth time this night.

After they shared a cheerful dinner with Fusco and Finch with lots of laughs, plans on how to keep Joss under the radar of the FBI both of their friends left, so that Joss and John could spent the remaining night together to reestablish their special connection, how Finch liked to call it . Fusco was more subtile and promised Reese to give the captain a convenient excuse if he decided to turn up late for work tomorrow.

However between hot blooded kisses and longing touches Reese promised Carter to give her all night and he was merciless to succeed.

Still inside her John shifted a little.

"John?" She asked, still panting from their passionate love making.

"Yes?" He kissed her forehead and removed a strand of hair from her beautiful face.

"Thank you for today. Thank you for bringing Fusco with you today. It meant a lot to me." John smiled softly as she groaned in protest as he withdrew from her to lie beside her.

"He missed you more than he would admit to himself. I didn't have it in me to keep him out in the loop. He just had to know."

"You are a good man, John Reese." She tenderly stroked his left cheek, suddenly becoming all playful again as her hand moved slowly over his belly down further to the south "and you promised me all night, unless of course you are already worn out by me." She chuckled.

"My naughty little lady, you're driving me crazy tonight." He moaned as her hand gently brought him back to life again. "Ready for another round? Because it looks like i'm ready to go again."

"Mhhh..." and then she forgot everything as she gave in to the sensations she felt as he flipped her onto her belly and entered her from behind.

* * *

At about the same time, only at a different place Finch doubtfully stared at the tablet in his suitcase which had been started to work just a few minutes ago.

Searching for admin…

Finch, Harold.

Activate  
Asset  
Carter, Joss  
Recruiting  
Accomplished 100%

Activate  
Asset  
Carter, Joss  
Recruiting  
Accomplished 100%

"Oh dear, Mr. Reese is not gonna like this." Harold absently patted Bear's head and as if knowing about the storm which was heading their way Bear began to whine.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

 **One week later**

After a visible upset Finch stormed into the room, both Joss and John found themselves staring at the tiny tablet in the suitcase like they just saw the Eighth Wonder of the World.

"Mr. Reese i, i think we received a number. Our first number since month." Finch stammered.

"You think? But how..."

"I don't know, but we should..."

"Who's number is it?" Reese interrupted Finch.

"Jeremy Lindsay. 8 year old son of Professor Isaac Lindsay."

"You sure our Machine is working again, Harold?"

"Well, we did have children numbers in the past John."

Silently watching John and Harold discuss their latest number Joss nodded to Finch, who knew immediately what she was up to. He had talked to her about the Machines latest bid. They agreed to leave John out for now, because they imagined he wouldn't take the news well to say the least.

Joss however finally made a decision that kept her thoughts occupied with all week. Reassuring Finch that she was ready, she waited for him to let John in on the Machines bid.

Joss knew Jessica Parker had to die, there was no other way for her since she wasn't willing to return to New Orleans ever again. She would never leave John again. If the last week had proven anything, than that they both belong together, physically and mentally. He made her complete. They need to come up with a plan to get rid of the FBI, who were still searching after their missing witness and no matter how you look at it, killing Jessica Parker seemed like the only choice she could come up with.

"I know this is the last thing on your mind John, but what if Joss here joins our little group? " Finch suddenly dropped the bombshell.

"Only over my dead body. Have you forgotten what happened to Shaw or Root? You don't think for a second that i'm going to put Carter in danger now that i have her back!" Reese snarled icy. He protectively put his arms around Carter's waist and pulled her close to him embracing her body, inhaling her scent. It calmed and put him at ease immediately.

Carter sighed and laid her head back against his strong chest, giving in to the feeling of protection, stroking his arm tenderly.

Finch had to look away, as he witnessed his friends strong affection. He knew from day one that their bond was unique, fateful, but watching it first hand, he felt like an intruder. "I-i'm sorry Mister Reese, Joss, but the Machine want Carter to join our team and..."

"...and i don't care what the Machine wants. It didn't care the night Simmons was after us, it didn't care about Shaw, so explain to me why should i care what it wants now?"

"I want to join the team John." Joss said as she felt John immediately stiffen. She broke their contact, her body already screaming at the loss of his touch.

"Wait! J-John let me say something! Look Jessica Parker last days had come since i'm not willing to return to this life and Joss Carter is also dead. She cannot be resurrected. My days as a detective are over...," she paused realizing the magnitude of what she just said. John stared at her and squeezed her hand gently to encourage her to move on. She hadn't even noticed he took it.

"I can't return to my former self, at least not how i want to, so i choose a life in the shadows, together with you John, if you let me. I wanna be your partner. You make me complete. Please don't take that away from me." she pleaded.

John was shocked. Did this gorgeous woman he thought he had lost forever just confessed that she wanted to spent her life with him?

"Joss...i can't..." John grow desperate.

"Joss, John." Finch coughed slightly "No one has to die right now. We just have to come up with a good plan, just like we used to do. And if you two don't mind, may i suggest that we talk this through after we saved little Jeremy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wanna thank everyone who is still with me for Chapter 4. Your nice words and reviews always made my day. Hugs. I must admit, i had lots of fun writing this chapter, i guess that's why i can post it way earlier than expected. However one short warning: I'm going to twist the actual events of the show a little bit. Don't be mad with me it's AU. I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless.**

* * *

"I want to join the team John."

Joss words kept playing on his mind over and over again and he still felt uncertain about what to do next.

Not that he didn't want Joss as a partner. God was his witness that he wanted her like he never wanted anything else in his life. She was the best partner he ever had or could dream of, but the fear of losing her again scared him to death. Just thinking about it paralyzed him and he was sure if something would happen to Joss, this time he wouldn't survive it either. It also made him angry that she didn't seem to see this the same way. After all that had happened during the last two years, she of all people should know better, but yet there was no way for him to convince her otherwise and this slowly brought him to the verge of despair.

On top of it the Jeremy Lindsay number wasn't going well either. He followed the kid's movements since an entire week now, without having found out anything suspicious, nor did he had any leads or a possible threat. He was getting impatient and wondered if the Machine was alright.

He frustrated tapped his earbud "Finch, are you sure the Machine is working again? It has been one week now and we need to consider the fact that this number actually isn't a number." He went on with his rant as he slowly made his way through the park, smiling while watching the little boy and his nanny playing soccer.

Jeremy was a brisk boy with an innocent smile and he more than once found himself musing about what it would be like to have own kids.

"Hey John, how has your day been so far, babe?" Carter piped up.

His body immediately reacted as hearing her voice in his ear. It caused him a pleasant shiver.

"Having your voice in my ear makes me hot, Joss." John complaint.

"You are a naughty boy, John. I thought after last night your appetite had been sated, judging by the fact how many times i made you come." She confessed.

"I will never get enough of you, Joss, you should know this by now." He was having a hard time concentrating, as his mind drifted back to last night and to the incredible things she did to him. He was glad that she couldn't see him right now, because he reddened. As always listening to Joss voice aroused him and he needed to stay focussed on the boy. If saving Jeremy's life was what he was doing here, all of his attention had to stay on the boy.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Joss blew him a kiss through the earbud causing John to jerk.

"So where is Harold?" He desperately tried to get their conversation back to the job, because if she continued like that, he was going to call Fusco so that they could continue with where they stopped sometime during last night and the early morning.

"He left a few minutes ago. Told me to tell you he is on to trace a new lead." Joss informed him.

"A new lead or does he simply had enough of my complaining? I hope he stays cautious. I don't like him being out there without me." John worried.

"John, listen you worry too much. Everyone of us can take care of himself. You just need to have a little more trust. You can rely on us."

"Sigh i know, but didn't you make this confession last night that my overprotective side turns you on?" He chuckled " _Yep, way to go Reese. This woman constantly had your mind in the gutter. Oh great now i'm starting to talk with myself."_

"I don't know what you are talking about. Last time i checked you were a babbling mess last night, maybe you got something wrong." She started laughing.

"Wait until i got home, lady. You haven't experienced this specific technique only myself can do firsthand. It will make you scream in ecstasy. Have i told you that i love making you scream." He smiled to himself because Joss remained quiet. _"Must be the thrill of anticipation."_ He mentally told himself.

"Joss? Hello there? Did i make you tremble?" Reese couldn't control himself. This flirting had to end. He needed to tell Harold to stop Carter from using the comms. At least for now. He was off guard because of his deep feelings for her when talking to her via earbuds.

"I'm always there John. You just got me carried away." Carter admitted.

"Listen Joss, i thought about it, how about you joining us..." he got started with their elephant in the room again.

Carter sighed.

"I told you i was going to stay in hiding while you are working this number. Look we have talked about this, John and I gave you the promise that as long as the kid's life is in danger i will lay low and be a good girl. But after this WE are going to find a way TOGETHER to make this work and that means finding a way to get rid of Jessica Parker and the FBI. I want to be a real part of this team."

"But you already are Joss." he began again.

"No John and you know this. Besides, now is not the time for this."

He sighed, Joss was right. This had to wait until they solve the mystery of their latest number.

* * *

"Hey loverboy." Fusco grinned as he saw his partner roll his eyes. "How are you doing? Any new leads who might be after our little man?" He handed Reese a coffee, which he thankfully took.

"I'm afraid we still are in the dark."

"Uh-huh. How is Carter holding up?"

"You know her. It's tough for her to be sidelined. I try my best to keep her busy...WHAT?" Reese hesitated due to the look on Fusco's face.

"I bet you you do." Fusco had a smug grin on his face as seeing how dreamy John got as he mentioned Joss. _"Oh this is going to be fun."_

"So when are you two love birdies start making babies?"

Reese was flabbergasted, spilled his coffee and cursed.

"Look, Fusco i appreciate you watched out after Jeremy last night, but I'm not gonna discuss me and Carter's sex life with you. None of your business, partner."

Fusco started to laugh. "I'm sorry John, i had to ask because i could see you gleam from miles away. Our sunshine must have rocked your world last night." Fusco looked at him admiring that his two best friends finally were together, which earned him another eye roll, but this couldn't hide the fact that Reese turned red, deep red.

"I...ehem...whatever. Forget it, Lionel." Reese stammered annoyed.

Fusco eyed him, while his partners attention went back to Jeremy and he liked what he saw. An obviously happy and content John. As annoying and teasingly funny broody Reese was, Fusco preferred the new John. The happy John. This man went to hell and back in his life and seeing him being happy and madly in love again firsthand warmth his sentimental heart. He would do anything for his friend, except of letting him know that. And of course for Carter. He still felt overwhelmed having her back alive and well.

"Okay no little wonderbabies." Fusco sighed " You two would have gorgeous babies, by the way."

"LIONEL." Reese had enough. Not only was Carter on his mind twenty four hours a day, now thanks to Fusco the images of adorable, cute little brown eyed and curled haired girls were popping up in his mind as well and made him feel foolish.

"Okay, okay. I get it. How about you take a rest and head home to your lady. You know keeping her busy. I can take care of Jeremy for a while." Fusco suggested.

"Who are you and what happened to Fusco?"

"Well loverboy, now you kinda get the idea how me currently am feeling about you."

They both had to laugh.

 _ **Moments later...**_

Reese shook his head. He couldn't believe he actually took the break and was heading back to their secret base. He had thought about Carter the entire day now. Again. And right now he wondered if that is how his life was going to be now. In physical and mentally need of Carter. He loved this feeling, but at the same time it scared the hell out of him, because he never experienced such intense feelings before in his life. As he reached his car this pleasant and well known feeling went through his body again. Joss was talking to him.

"Did i just hear you and Fusco talk about wonderbabies?" Carter asked, teasing him.

"Ehem...I...eh...yes." Carter had to chuckle. She loved it immensely when John was flustered. It made her hot and aroused. _"God Joss you're pathetic."_ She blamed herself mentally.

"Since when ARE you listening to all of my conversations, Joss? I remember a time of you lecturing me about certain boundaries." Reese smiled softly.

"That was then, this is now. Like i said earlier." Her voice kept singing in his ear seductive. "I'm always listening John."

"You know, I never told you that i was jealous of Beecher and that i wanted to go after him for just looking at you or talking to you." John admitted.

"Oh." Joss blushed.

Both of them were silent for a while, letting the words sink in.

She wanted him so badly right now.

He wanted her so badly right now.

 _"What is wrong with us?"_ they thought to themselves. _"We are lost."_ And they both smiled.

"I figure you are shocked about this confession?" John wanted to know.

"More like surprised that you admitted this." She wondered out loud about it. "That's a side of you i didn't know before."

"Well i'm full of surprises these days, am i?" He went back teasing her.

"You certainly are." she laughed. "Listen, can you bring some thai food with you, i'm starving here. And if you are nice, then i - maybe - let you choose the dessert." She made a teasingly halt knowing for sure not only her mind was drifting in the gutter again.

"Oh trust me Joss i will be a good boy as long as you need me to be. See you in a few..." John purred and left her behind as a horny mess, while he jumped into his car and sped down the road.

* * *

 **Abandoned Subway Station**

After finishing their meal, Reese checked in with Finch who said he had met a mutual friend who gave him some new information. He wanted to eat something before returning back to them.

Joss was sitting on John's lap, while he talked to Finch. She still needed his body contact. Not having him around stressed her. She shrugged it off, however John was sure it was posttraumatic because of her two year ordeal. He gently stroked her, his hand drifted up and down her back simply realizing Carter's needs.

"You know John, i'm starting to think you sidelining me on purpose, because you know how boring it is and that i'm ready to jump your bones when you return home." Joss complaint. "I hate to be bored and constantly horny all day long John Reese and i blame you for that." She went on with her rant, not realizing the mischief grin on his face.

"I take this one for the team."

"Oh i bet you will John. But how long can you keep up with me. I have specific needs and you are not in your prime anymore." She knew she was pushing his buttons.

"Hmm don't underestimate me and my stamina, love." His hand went from her back around her body, so that he was holding her in a tight embrace. She already could feel him "For you i will do anything and beyond." He kissed her passionately then, one of his hands already busy working his way under her shirt, causing her weak knees and a harsh moan.

"God Joss you smell so good." His nose playfully nuzzled at her neck.

"Hmm." She moaned again kissing him hungrily. This time it was his turn to moan.

"Okay, time for my dessert. I love me some chocolate."

 **A few days later**

They finally got some useful leads.

Never had Reese worked a number longer than this one. He still wasn't sure if the Machine was working alright again and he leaned on Finch to find out if there was indeed something wrong with it. The fact that they haven't heard anything from Samaritan over the past few weeks wasn't something he liked as well.

Fusco and Reese had followed Jeremy and his nanny silently for quite some time now. John calm and collected as usual when working a case, while Fusco was fighting with the hot dog he just bought.

As the mustard sauce made its way down on Fusco's jacket, John noticed a black SUV showing up around the corner. He immediately went on high alert and motioned to Fusco, who reluctantly got rid of his hot dog and tensed as well.

They split up to approach the kid and the nanny from both sides, if the SUV decided to make its move. They didn't have to wait long, as the car suddenly stopped with squealing tires and two black masked figures jumped out of the car ready to go after Jeremy.

"Fusco, watch out, they are here to kidnap the boy." Reese shouted.

"Haven't figured that one out, wonderboy." Fusco snarled back at him annoyed.

Reese aimed his weapon at the larger one of the two kidnappers. "NYPD. Don't move!" He yelled to them, but instead was greeted with a blaze of gunfire towards his direction. Thankfully the bullets didn't hit any civilians, but caused a public chaos with people screaming and running around panically.

"Fusco get the nanny and the kid, i will take care of the rest." Reese shouted to his partner while the enviroment got even more chaotic. Several shots were fired in his direction, but all missing their target.

"John? Are you okay? JOHN? Please talk to me." Carter called him. "Damn it." She angrily hit the button of the comms again and again, but their connection remained silent. "Okay i have enough of it. Lay low my ass." Carter yelled at herself, already equipped with a weapon and highly pissed off. There was no way she would lay low here with John and Fusco being in danger. She was going to help them, whether John liked it or not.

The large kidnapper motioned something to his partner, who was dangerously close to the kid. Reese attention shifted "NYPD. I said DON'T MOVE." He shouted again. The person did not seem to care. Reese fired and hit the shoulder. The person screamed and went down, while his partner aimed at Reese again but all of a sudden decided to leave and sped away. Meanwhile Reese reached the other kidnapper and removed the mask, while Fusco took care of the boy and his crying nanny.

The person in black was...

"Zoe?" John was shocked.

Carter was just ready to go as she heard John's voice calling for her. _"Thank god he is okay."_ She sighed with relief.

"Carter, listen i'm okay. I hit one of the hijacker with a graze. Can you meet me at the safehouse?" It sounded like there was something wrong with him. Her worries returned.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

Joss hurried into the room.

"John? You there John?" she shouted out of breath.

"We are here." His answer was short. Yes, there was definetely something wrong with him.

"John i was worried, wait what is she doing here?" Carter eyed a drunken Zoe. She was in a bad shape.

"What the hell happened?" She was confused and seeing Zoe looking like that broke her heart. Something terrible must have happened to that usually proud and confident woman.

"Johnnnnn comeeee hereeeeee. I needdddd more alcohol. Whhhhat is Jossss doing here? Ssssshe is dead. Awwww great. Welcomeeee to my personalllllll hell." Zoe slurred.

"Ignore her, she is drunk." John simply said. Joss was eying him with a raised eyebrow. "I really don't know what to do with her, Joss. I brought her here, something must have happened with her. She tried to kidnap our number, this boy. I shot her, could have killed her." He was visibly shaken. "She had a graze wound and it looked like she had some kind of trauma, but then she started to drink and cry. I don't even recognize her any more. So i thought maybe you could help." He looked desperate.

Joss nodded and squeezed his shoulders encouraging. She smiled softly. She knew Reese cared for Zoe. It wasn't exactly love, but she was one of his few close friends. And if one of his friends was in trouble Joss was there to help.

"Can you do me a favor? Joss asked him.

"Everything you want."

"Make us some coffee and i need some fresh clothes, while i take care of Zoe."

He kissed her head, while awkwardly padding Zoe's back. "Thank you, Joss."

* * *

After a long, cold shower and being patched up by Carter, Zoe was back to her normal self as she returned to the living room and sat beside Carter on the couch.

Reese came back with two steaming mugs of coffee, which he put on the table in front of them as he sat down on the sofa across from Zoe. Carter got up to let them both alone, but Zoe stopped her.

"Joss wait. Thank you for patching me up. Please stay. You should hear this as well."

Joss sat down onto the sofa's armrest next to John, who immediately took her hand. Zoe didn't miss the affection of the two of them.

"Remember the heartfelt story i told you about my dad and about me wanting to be like the person who knows what to say and always has something to trade?" Zoe began, John nodded. "It was a lie."

"The thing is, after the scandal we were broke. When i left home, i used to work as an escort for the rich and important people. You know, being their date, if they didn't have one. Sex excluded. I'm not proud of it, but that's how i was back then. Shallow and dull. Until i met him." She continued.

Joss and John looked at each other.

"One night i was supposed to pretend to be the date of Kyle O'Mara. Some rich investment banker, who needed a woman as company. Turned out it was a fake identity. He was with the SSCI. At least that's what he told me. Long story short: We fell in love. The total package. I don't know how we made it work, since his job was demanding to say the least, but we were happy and in love. Then i got pregnant."

"Zoe..." Joss squeezed John's hand and his thumb gently stroked her knuckles. She nodded at Zoe, who had paused.

"Kyle wanted out. His boss didn't take it well. We were naive. One day something happened to him. He didn't survive and they made it look like an accident." A single tear ran down her cheek. "I was devastated, but his partner, Jer, was there for me. He helped me to survive this. I got the baby, but i figure they would come after us and i wanted a normal life for my baby, something i couldn't give him. That's why Jer helped me finding a family for him, but he couldn't help me emerge Kyle's death. That's how i became Zoe Morgan."

"Your boy has grown up well." John didn't know what else he should say without sounding pitiful.

"He looks so much like Kyle..." her voice broke and she started to weep bitterly. Joss took her into her arms trying to soothe her.

 _ **A bit later.**_

"I wouldn't even know that my son was here if it wasn't for Finch asking me to find out more about Professor Isaac Lindsay. Since you guys only ask for my help, if something really bad is about to happen, I feared Kyle's former boss was after the prof, that's why i contacted Jer." Zoe said after she had calmed down.

"So instead of informing Finch or John, you decided to kidnap your own son?" Joss couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zoe was so much smarter than this.

"Try to kidnap him. That was the plan Lambert came up with." Zoe admitted.

"Wait, you working with Lambert? HE WAS Kyle's partner? Zoe I COULD have killed you today." Reese looked at her. He was furious. "Why didn't you just called us?"

"John, Jer and i go way back. Kyle was like a big brother for him. Thaught him everything he had to know about this job. I trust him with my life, just like i trust you. But i didn't want you guys to get hurt. The organisation Jer is working for is extremely dangerous."

"We know this organisation, Zoe. Lambert is extremely dangerous as well. He is a trained killer." John was still angry, walking up and down the room, while Joss was just watching them.

"Weren't you trained to kill as well? Have you ever asked yourself why his bullets didn't hit you or anyone else today? The organisation Jer works for are after the professor, that's why my boy also became a target. Jer risked his life trying to protect him by pretending this failed kidnapping attempt so that the police could get involved and Jer's organisation wouldn't get suspicious. We got what we wanted Jeremy is save for now." Zoe smiled briefly at John.

"But your plan won't work. Do you actually think with Jeremy under police protection that these people will stop coming after him or his family?" John questioned their idea.

"That was still part of the plan. With Jeremy save under the watchful eye of the police, i would have approached the professor as Zoe Morgan and offer my help. He knows who i am and Jer hoped to withdraw his organisation's attention from my boy to the prof, so that they were going directly after Isaac. We could have faked his death and give him and his family a new life. It was all carefully arranged, but then you got in our way and shot me. That wasn't planned."

"Sounds like a pretty risky plan to me." John insinuated.

"And it still could work John. Zoe. We just have to continue with it and maybe we can keep everyone save." Joss suggested.

"But why are they after the Professor?"

"Jer told me Isaac Lindsay has knowledge about implants and that knowing this could already kill me. That's why he didn't let my in on this. Listen, do you guys have a bed for me? My head hurts and i'm tired to death. We can continue with this tomorrow. I just need some sleep." Zoe asked looking at Joss.

"Sure, come with me, i will show you the way." Joss said, motioning to a clearly shaken John to stay where he was.

As she returned she found John standing in front of the huge window obviously lost deep in thought.

"She sleeps now. I know this look, John." She sighed. "Don't blame yourself for shooting at her." Joss leaned her head against his strong back, embracing him from behind.

"I could have killed her Joss. I could have killed a friend. Why did she do this? Why is she working with this killer?" He was still shaken.

"John, you didn't know that it was Zoe. You were just going to save the kid." Joss was trying to soothe his pain. "And maybe there is more about Lambert than Finch and you thought."

"I doubt this. Zoe was just lucky i wasn't going for the kneecap this time." John said sarcastic.

"Oh John." She stroked his cheek.

"I need to go and check in with Fusco and Finch. Will you take care of her?" He asked.

"Sure. Keep me updated, okay?"

He nodded and went back to work.

* * *

After a long and busy night of work a tired John returned to the safehouse early mornings.

"So?" Carter asked as he kissed her briefly. _"She still smells so good."_ John wondered and inhaled her scent.

"What do you expect? The Lindsays were pretty shocked that someone tried to kidnap their son. If you ask me, the prof is hiding something from us. Finch is expected to pay him a visit later today to find out more about this implants Zoe and Lambert were talking about. He also will talk the professor into going along with Zoe's plan. We don't want her to put her life on the line and if someone can do this besides Zoe, then it's Harold." John sighed. "Meanwhile there was nothing i could do, that's why i came home. And i need some sleep. How is Zoe?"

"Still sleeping, like you should do as well. I'm going to wake you in a few hours or if something happens, okay?" Joss said.

"Have i told you how blessed i am to have you here and in my life?" He looked at her enamored.

"Go get some sleep, John." She knowingly smiled back him.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

 **Late afternoon**

Zoe, Joss and John were about to say goodbye. After both, Joss and John, had convinced Zoe to let Finch and him handle the case from now on for her own good and safety, she and John had a long and clarify heart to heart conversation. They were good now.

"Thank you John. For everything. You know i was wrong as i told you we are only made for a night or a weekend. I see how you and Joss look at each other. You found your soulmate. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

"I'm sorry Zoe." John began. Zoe put a finger on his lips to stop him from going on.

"Don't say that. It's okay. I made peace with this. If you need my help with Joss cover identity give me a call and i'm there for you. And please try not to kill Jer, okay? " Zoe kissed him on the cheek.

"And Joss?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you and take care of this fool. He loves you. " Zoe winked at her and both woman hugged briefly "I know and so do i." Joss whispered in return.

Then Zoe Morgan was gone.

"What is it Joss?" John wanted to know as watching her narrowly.

"I guess i was wrong about her. Just like us she went through hell and back."

"Uh-huh. You know Joss, i could never do something like that. Giving my own child away."

"I know John. You are a good man, that's why i'm so in love with you." She simply said.

"You are in love with me?" His eyes were sparkling with emotion, he couldn't hold back a broadly grin. Broody Reese was gone.

"Like you didn't know that." She smiled back at him. "So what now?" Joss wondered loud.

"Well i'm starving." His index finger touched the tip of her nose, she caught his hand and leant against it, wanting the touch. He smiled, because he loved his cuddly Carter. In moments like this, he could take her right then and there and fuck them into oblivion. "How about i'm gonna cook something italian for us?" He asked instead.

"You're not going after the professor?" Carter wanted to know.

"No. I wanna spent the afternoon with you in my arms, cuddled up on this terrible couch watching annoying soaps." He laughed out loud seeing Carter's startled face.

"What, you don't like soaps, Joss?" John was still laughing. "Listen, Jeremy is save with the police watching out for the Lindsay's right now. And Finch is looking out for the professor as well."

"Didn't you hate it when Finch is on his own?" She asked him.

"Some wise woman told me to trust my friends and i think i'm going to try it, besides Fusco promised me to look out for him." Reese said.

 _"Always the protector."_ Joss had to smile. She left a loud smack kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He was irritated.

"I think i like the new and improved John Reese. Well not that i didn't like the old one." She chuckled.

"Wait, you just like him?" He teased her.

"Uh-huh. Maybe there is some love involved as well." She purred.

"Some love? Like what would happen if i..." he whispered something into her ears that made her blush.

"Well if you behave maybe we could end the night like this." She promised him.

"Okay that's a deal. Kiss me and it's sealed." They kissed each other longingly.

"John?" Joss fiddled with her shirt.

"Yes, love?"

"I...eh...hmm...eh" She stammered looking shy all of a sudden. _"God, Joss ask him straight away."_ "Can you wear the dark blue t-shirt for me then?" _"Yep he must think i'm crazy."_ Joss mentally slapped herself.

"Sure. Can you wash the salad for me during i change clothes?" He kissed her briefly and went getting changed, whistling, looking forward to their dinner.

 _"God, she needs to be more careful. I could jump this woman bones if she acts like this. This burning need for her never stops."_ John thought to himself, shaking his head. _"Focus John, just stay focussed."_

* * *

 **Abandoned Subway Station**

 **The next day**

"Apparently our professor has a short history of implants research, but quit this very fast. I couldn't find any data about it. That must mean he hide that part of his life pretty good and it could also be the reason Samaritan got interested in our professor." Finch summarised.

"So you mean he isn't with Samaritan?" Reese still doubted this.

"I mean Samaritan wanted the professor to join their organisation for yet unknown reasons. That's my only explanation as to why they are a threat to his son. And the reason we are in the dark."

"Then we have to be very careful, Finch. Maybe we are already on their radar again?" Reese got worried, thinking about Joss. He already had to deal with the FBI, he didn't want to deal with Samaritan chasing after his love as well.

"We would know this by now, Mr. Reese." Finch tried to reassure him.

"I don't know, i have a bad feeling about this Finch. Something is fishy."

"That's why we must choose our next move carefully." Harold said.

"I fear Jeremy isn't save with the police any longer." Reese pointed out.

"I'm afraid we got bigger problems. Look who's number just came up."

"Professor Isaac Lindsay." Reese sighed. "Seems like they changed their plans."

He immediately looked up as Joss entered the subway train.

"And i know why. Here take a look at this." She handed them a newspaper. "The headline says 47 year old Prof. Dr. Mason had been killed in an accident. Being preeminent in implant technology field his employer Pharmaceutical Medical Technologics is devastated about the loss of their expert." Joss read aloud. "Looks like they found themselves a new professor and want to get rid of Mr. Lindsay. There is a charity event this weekend and it looks like he is going to attend. Maybe we should as well and conduct Lambert and Zoe's plan. Does Isaac want to be in on it?"

"He agreed and we better get prepared. Time is running out for him. And for us." Finch said.

"So what are we waiting for?" John suddenly became eager. He wanted to finish the case and keeping Joss safe.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

Since Zoe was out, Finch enlisted the help of Harper Rose. However right now Finch felt extremely uncomfortable standing between her and Carter. Both women were busy in exchanging malignant glances.

John felt the same way as Finch. He was completely clueless about what was happening here.

The two beautiful women kept gazing at each other for some time now and all John wanted was to vanish into thin air, because he knew that look on Carter's face.

"So Jocelyn, how is Taylor doing?" Harper asked as sweet as sugar, causing John to duck his head.

"I'm sorry, honey, but where did we meet again?" Joss didn't mean to sound as bitchy as she did, but looking at this gorgeous woman and the way she looked and acted around her man made Joss ticked off. She hated being jealous for no reason. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help herself. Harper Rose had awakened the beast.

"Oh, how rude of me. Excuse me. We haven't been introduced so far. You can call me Harper. Nice to meet you, too. Just so you know, i was the one who brought Taylor to you back then in New Orleans. Well, you can thank me later. Oh and don't worry angry lady, Riley is save with me. Frankie sends her greetings. Let's go Riley."

With saying that she grasped John's arm, who simply shrugged his shoulders and tugged him with her, leaving a flabbergasted Carter and Finch behind.

"What the hell was that, Harold?" Carter asked stunned.

"Harper Rose. During your time of being away, her number came up. She traded barbs with Mr. Reese more than once."

"Yeah, i can figure that. That fool probably felt flattered by that." She still was pissed. "Did you know she had something to do with Taylor's trip to New Orleans?" Joss wanted to know.

"I'm afraid i don't know anything about it. As a matter of fact, this is the first time me heard about this." Finch admitted.

"So she is in contact with the Machine as well? Do you trust her Finch?" Joss wanted to know.

"Her fiancé, Peter Collier, got killed by our mutual enemies. The machine seems to trust her, so do i. However she does seem to have some serious trust issues." Finch tried to reassure her.

"Well the machine also trusted Root and she did some terrible things."

"Only to sacrifice herself at the end for the greater good, Joss."

"Without her sacrifice John wouldn't be here, i know that Harold, but that doesn't mean i will ever approve her actions."

Carter was in a foul mood. She wouldn't admit that to anyone, but it was because of the charity event. She would have loved to go to the charity together with John. She always loved such events with all the beautiful dresses and people and one of her secret dreams was to go to such an upper class event together with John, where she would dress up for him so that he only got eyes for her. She imagined how his beautiful blue eyes started to sparkle as he saw her for the very first time in that breathtaking dress, she only wore for him. Then he would take her hand and lead her on to the dance floor, where they swayed together as time became irrelevant. She sighed.

"Geez i hope we will close this case soon. I NEED to get out of this damn subway station. This inside work is killing me." Joss admitted to herself.

* * *

"Was that really nesessary, Harper?" Reese grouched. "You realize another thirty seconds and she would have teared you apart. Alive."

"Trust me Riley, it WAS nesessary. And i wasn't the only one about to get teared apart. Have you seen the look on your woman's face? She was ready to get you out of that fancy suit asap. You have no idea that you're looking hot as hell today, do you?" Harper complimented him.

"She was what?" Reese played dumb, but couldn't hide a silly grin.

"OH come on Riley. We got a job to do." Harper complaint and punched his right shoulder. "Okay my fault, i didn't realize i have to work with a lovesick forty something. You two make me sick, forget everything and anything when together in a room." She shook her head, annoyed. "How long are you together again?"

"Since the very first day we met, i think." His eyes were sparkling his voiced filled with emotion as he was confessing this to Harper, who all of a sudden seemed to be in deep thought as well.

"Why didn't you take her with you then instead of me? To me she looked like she wanted to go." Harper wondered.

"Long story and we don't have time for this. What is the story with you and Taylor?" Reese asked in return.

"An equally long story, which i'm not willing to tell you right now." Harper shot back.

"Well, whatever. We made it. Let's go over the plan again okay?"

Harper sighed "As you wish, Riley."

 **Charity Event**

 **Two hours later.**

"Finch, where is Joss?" Reese asked his friend. He was missing her already and it only had been two hours. He sighed.

"Pouting!"

"Pouting?" He was confused.

"I think this is the right description. Must be a lady thing. And before you say something, John, please don't let me get involved. Any signs of our mutual enemies?" Finch wanted to change the topic, yet was amused by John's concern about his girlfriend. Who would have thought that both Joss and John were such endearing while madly in love.

"Can't you just name them Finch?" Reese sighed. "And IF i have to dance one more time with Harper i fear i'm going to kill someone as well."

"She isn't that bad, John." Finch tried to make his friend feel better.

"Trust me Harold, she is. I wish Joss would be here instead. I have never had the chance to dance with her. Oh did i just say that out loud?"

"You did. Well since you..." Finch suddenly was interrupted by John. "Well look at this. Looks like we got ourselves some company. Sorry Harold, i got to go." John ended the call, already all eyes focussed on the enemy. He was dying to finish the case.

"Harper. Looks like they finally made it. Time for us to save the professor. Let's get to work." Reese instructed her.

"Oh i'm damn ready, Riley." Harper replied.

Twenty minutes later, Professor Isaac Lindsay had died and risen from the dead again.  
The plan of Zoe and Lambert had worked out well and their number was safe.

Finally.

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Somewhere**

Lambert sat down opposite to John, both men eying each other suspiciously.

"Thank you for saving Jeremy. What do you want to know?" Lambert asked.

"Samaritan. How can it be destroyed?"

"It can't."

"But there must be something?! Give me something." Reese needed answers and not this.

"I'm sorry. There is none. I already put us both in great danger, sitting here talking with you. Samaritan can't be destroyed, however Greer had feared this Sam Groves, she was onto something. Maybe it had something to do with this other machine. He always feared this other machine." Lambert explained to Reese.

"Wait are you telling me that there is a third machine?" Reese was truly shocked.

"Yes there is. This machine overshadowed anything and even the old man knows nearly nothing about this machine. Samaritan always seemed to fail in localizing it. Lately he had talked a lot about something called Genesis. I have no idea what that means or what this is. But it alert him." Lambert said.

"What about Shaw?"

"I'm sorry, she is lost. At least lost for you. They implanted a chip into her head. It cannot be removed. If you do, she dies. The only chance to save her is to deactivate the chip. But there is a price to pay. If the chip gets deactivated she will lose all her memories."

"It will cost her her memories?"

"Not a bad thing if you ask me."

"I see."

"Listen, Reese, my team has been reassigned and we are on our way. Lay low for a while and find out more about GENESIS."

Before leaving Lambert handed him a blueprint.

"What is this?" Reese wanted to know.

"A way how to deactivate the implant. Isaac should help you with this." Lambert said.

"Where did you get this?"

"None of your business, but a good doctor had to die because of this." Lambert confessed.

"So that's why they were after Lindsay. They needed a replacement."

"And we found one. But i can't afford to act more suspicious. The old man is even more paranoid than ever before. So let me know if this thing is ready, then i make sure you're getting your psycho friend back."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sick of the old man. Someone need to stop him."

"Be careful."

"So do you."

* * *

With no new numbers to work for an entire week John had been forced to finally come in terms with Carter joining the team. He couldn't convince her otherwise and they had their first real fight in their new relationship.

After a heated discussion, Joss dashed out of their secret base, while John remained there frustrated.

However the Machine had different plans that night as it forced John to eye the monitor he was sitting infront of. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

 _November 2013_  
 _Shots were fired, Joss dying._  
 _He was cradling her dead body in his arms, weeping like a baby._  
 _A distance phone call._

I M SORRY JOHN.  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
I FAILED YOU.

Then the Machine showed him different moments of Carter's life during the witness protection. Her slow recovery, her struggle fighting back to life. Joss missing John.  
Joss crying herself to sleep. Her getting in touch with the Machine. Their reunion.

John ended up crying silently as he witnessed his love going through the same stages of desperation as he did during the last two years. Who was he to criticize her for wanting to be a part of the team. She was his and he was hers and he was going to lose her if he wouldn't give in, because he finally came to the conclusion that it would slowly destroy the Joss Carter he knew if he hold her back for his selfish reasons. He was an idiot. He simply had to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

I REPEAT  
I'M SORRY JOHN.  
RECRUIT CARTER, JOCELYN.

"You can stop it, i'll go and apologize to her." Reese murmered annoyed.

He immediately drove home, grabbed a surprised Joss and took her into a tight embrace and apologized to her.

He was still scared to death that their work for the Machine might harm her, but he also realized now that no one - not even him - would stop Joss if she wanted something and he didn't want to lose her because of his selfishness and stubborness. Being with her was the best thing that ever happened to him. He just had to make sure that she was save, whether she liked it or not. Maybe he could keep her save. At least that was what he was willing to do. And maybe he also could find a way to deal with the FBI and Samaritan together at once.

So he promised her to work out a plan how to make Jessica Parker and the FBI disappear. Joss was finally happy again.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

 **Friday afternoon**

Joss opened the door to their bedroom and had to gasp for breath.

At the outside of her wardrobe hung up the most beautiful red dress she had seen for quite some time. As taking a closer look, she found a short notice from John.

"Wear this and wait for me, J."

She was screaming with joy, feeling already excited. "Forget it John. I will not only wear this dress, i am going to own it." And with that she headed for the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later John arrived. He felt like a little boy before christmas. He couldn't wait to see Joss in that dress, which he had hand-picked (with a little help). He had chosen to wear a bow tie instead the usual neck tie. Behind his back he was hiding a single red rose. Tonight was all about Joss. He planned to give her a night and a weekend she won't ever forget.

"Joss, i'm here. Are you ready? Jo-Joss? I'm...wow." He forgot what he wanted to say as Joss made her way into the living room. The red dress looked like it was made only for her and she had done something with her hair, it looked curled and was tied together skilful. If that wasn't enough to make his knees weak, her skin was doing the rest. Her whole body seemed to gleam. She looked absolutely breathtaking. And if he hadn't planned something special for this night, he would just grab her and make love to her for the rest of the night.

"Joss, you, yo-re, you're looking stunning. I-i..." He all of a sudden felt shy. His cheeks were blushing.

Joss had to smile. John Reese may be an tough guy and feared by many of people, but right now he was completely and utterly at her mercy. She didn't miss his sudden shyness, it was more than cute and she felt the urge to kiss him. "Thank you!" She softly whispered into his ear and kissed him tenderly.

"Ehem," John sighed and cleared his throat as he was handing her the rose he bought on his way to the safehouse. If she didn't stop with the kissing than there would not be any surprise.

Joss took the rose, trying to brush a tear away, she was madly in love with this sexy looking man in front of her. She had no idea what was going on right now, but she was more than eager to find out.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded her head. Her eyes sparkling with excitement and love.

John drove them to the catskills. After a relaxing drive they arrived at their destination. He opened the door for Joss and lead her to the lonely cabin.

"Only you would bring us to a place where someone got killed and two people nearly died, John Reese. But it's beautiful here especially with the snow gone. Who's idea was it?" She wanted to know.

"All mine. You know after saving Chase Patterson he insisted on that i use this cabin for vacation or if i need some time for myself. Chase had completely restaurated the inside. You are going to love it, Joss." John was visibly excited, since he had a thing for cabins in the woods.

"It looks slightly different, but i remember it. It was so damn cold the last time i was here." She absently said.

"Don't ask me about it, if it wasn't for you i would have died here." John squeezed her hand, she looked up at him with a gentle smile full of love.

They entered the cabin.

"Oh my god John, this is beautiful. I absolutely love it." She shouted with glee as she saw the classy furnishing. Someone had brought flowers and the room was illuminated by a couple of dozen of candles. Joss was completely taken aback. "Wait who decorated this?"

"A mutual friend." He smiled lovingly as he cradled her body to his. Slow music began to play.

"John..."

"Shhhh Joss. I need to tell you something." John interrupted her. She wondered what he was up to. "Joss, i know we cannot be together like a usual couple and we can't live our lives like ordinary people. I'm sorry for that fight we had and like i said i was scared and still are that i might lose you again. That is something i cannot let happen again. It would kill me and i thought you joining the team would put you in this danger, even if i know you can take care of yourself. I know i was selfish, but all you need to know is that i love you like i have never loved someone before in my life. You are my life Jocelyn Carter." He paused for a moment. They locked eyes as he continued. "I wanted to make it up with you for enduring my stubbornness and i remembered your look when i had to go to the charity with Harper instead of you. That's why i wanted to give you this. I figured you were hurt by the fact that it wasn't you and we never had the pleasure of dancing together. So Joss Carter will you do me the favour and dance with me?" His beautiful blue eyes were smiling at her as he purred the question.

She couldn't answer, he had left her speechless.

She was only able to nod as she threw herself into his arms and they started to sway to the beat of the music. He had no idea what this meant to her.

"John...i love you s..." She couldn't finish confessing her love for him because he had started to kiss her senseless.

Both were panting and longing for each other, but this night wasn't about just sex, it was about something more. John wanted to show her that he loved her with every part of his body. "Later Joss, if we continue to kiss like this i can't guarantee for anything." He blushed. He really had no idea what was happening with him tonight, Joss made him crazy. He couldn't stop looking at her, thinking about her. Was it her dress, her hair, her incredible scent he had no idea. He only was sure of one thing. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and no one else. So they continued dancing together with her head resting again his head.

Tonight it was all about Joss and John.

No Machines. No Samaritan. No Witness Protection. No FBI. No war. That could wait until Monday.

Tonight it was all about them.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a filler chapter to finally deal with Jessica Parker a.k.a Joss Carter (once and for all) and the FBI, before we move on with the story. Thank you all for still being here with me ;-).**

* * *

The plan to erase Jessica Parker was simple. They would fake her death and lead the FBI to Greer. They only needed to wait for a perfect Jane Doe corpse to "replace" it with Jessica Parker. Living in New York would make sure they didn't have to wait for long.

Coroner Dr. Philip Andrews, a former number, would confirm the dead body as Jessica Parker to cover their story.

John came up with the idea and even Finch was impressed. It was so easy, yet brilliant. Once the plan was set everyone worked hard to lay the bait for the FBI.

Joss recorded a few scripted calls, which Finch reworked so that it later would look like real calls for the FBI and that Parker was after something big. Then even the FBI would know that she was in trouble, while following a lead.

John and Joss also arranged a simple motel room as Parker's hiding place, put monitoring equipment everywhere and some surveillance photos of Greer, while Fusco laid some false trails through the city.

Not much time passed by and they were given the perfect opportunity as an abandoned warehouse at the docks burned to the ground.

The environment was deserted, surveillance non existence, yet there was one more pitiable tramp who lost her life in the flames. Someone that could become Jessica Parker. All it needed was a little help of Coroner Dr. Andrews.

Everything looked like Jessica Parker was after this old man Greer, but her reasoning behind that remained unsolved. A mystery. Therefore they wouldn't alert Samaritan and if the FBI wanted to know more they had to dig deeper which could lead to problems for Greer and his team if the FBI didn't get called back from higher authority.

Time would work for Team Machine this time and Joss could start her new life in the shadows. John still didn't like it, but if this would work out they at least got rid of the FBI and that was a beginning he could be okay with.

All Joss had to do was to disappear during the time her case was hot and the FBI combed New York. That however happened to be the only flaw in their simple and brilliant plan.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

 **Outside**

Fusco entered the car and greeted Finch, who was waiting for Joss and John. Bear who laid on the backseat greeted him with a bark.

"Wonderboy and his sunshine still up there?" He asked.

Finch nodded "Give them some time, detective. It's not easy for them to say goodbye to each other again."

Inside the safehouse time had become irrelevant, while John was holding Carter in his arms and they were kissing each other like they would never kiss again. Her hands brushed gently through his hair. He was stroking her back. Their kiss seemed to go on for an eternity.

"Joss." He panted, trying to get some breath. "It's time." He mentioned sadly. "I don't wanna leave you John." She was getting emotional. Tears welled in her beautiful eyes again. He pressed her body against his chest, stroking her head tenderly as she started to cry silently. "I know. I don't want to let you go, but it's important that we do this the right way. We can't make mistakes here. The FBI, Greer there will be trouble. I need you save."

"But why do you send me away?"

"Because i cannot risk your life again. Listen Joss, you're everything to me." Damn, now he was getting emotional as well.

"If only we would be able to communicate, John." Joss sighed sadly. "It's going to kill me not being able to talk to you for god knows how long." She complaint.

"I know Joss and i hate it. But we must keep absolutely silence."

His blue sorrowful eyes looked sad. He was clinging her body close to his. One last time he wanted to feel her, inhale her scent, hold her close to him, wanted to prepare his body for the unavoidable loss before he let her go. He knew these next days, weeks were going to be painful, but he would never had imagined that he would already struggle the very first day.

"Come here Joss." He said and her teary big brown eyes stared into his blue ones. He kissed her gently for one last time with all the love he could put into the kiss. Joss kissed him back equally desperate. Their bodies not ready to say goodbye.

She was quiet as they left the safehouse together. Arm in arm, hand in hand. After John put her bag into Finch's trunk he kissed her briefly one final time while whispering "I love you Joss. Hope it shan't be long." into her ear.

"Love you, too. Take care and please stay out of trouble somehow." She whispered back, a sad smile on her face. Then she got into the car and waved goodbye to Fusco and Reese who remained lost on the sidewalk as Finch sped away.

They were gone.

"Well looks like we're on our own again, wonderboy." Fusco mumbled not knowing what to say while Reese was obviously very emotional right now.

John cleared his throat "We better get things going, Lionel. Time to inform Dr. Andrews to get things started. The faster, the better. I hate being separated from her. Have you laid the false trails in the warehouse?" He asked as silent tears were running down his cheeks. _"Damn it, why does it hurt like hell?"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

After a few hour's drive Finch and Carter reached their destination. Chase Patterson's cabin in the woods. Once again. Somehow she and John must be connected to this place. She chuckled. Not very long ago she and John spent a wonderful weekend here. At that time, she had no idea that she would return to this place so shortly after. And she absolutely had no clue what she was going to experience here in a few weeks.

Back then John revealed himself as a big romantic softie and she really loved it. Just like she loved it to discover new sides of John. There was so much more about John than she would have ever imagined. But now she was back at the catskills again this time with Finch and Bear while John was miles away. Of course John insisted on this little detail. He didn't want her alone here in total isolation. His behaviour was cute and annoying at the same time, she must admit that. Of course he didn't want her alone, but instead of simply asking he went in "overprotecting mode" and left her out of his plans.

She really had no problem spending time with Finch. He was more than a pleasant company. However she had a problem with both men deciding this over her head. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. At first she was annoyed, but afterall both men deeply cared for her and they simply weren't used to family affairs, so this was their way to show it. She made herself a mental note to teach them certain things, since it was obvious that they needed to learn this.

But John made it up to her again by working his magic. It worked because their sex was always mind-blowing. How she endured their "whatever this is" for all these years without touching him, loving him was beyond her, because she could no longer imagine something like that. Once she had crossed that imaginary line, there was no turning back for her. She loved that man with every inch of her body and every part of her soul. If something bad would happen to him, she wouldn't survive this, she was sure of.

"Jocelyn, did you know that i'm happen to be a fantastic cook? How about i'm going to work my magic and make a nice dinner for us, while you unpack?" Harold warmly smiled at her and put her back into reality. It was obvious that he was eager to cheer her up, since their drive to the catskills was pretty quiet.

"Oh that would be nice, Harold. I had no idea, you can cook." She smiled back at him thankful for him being here with her. Being all alone right now would be too hard to handle for her right now. Bear barked "Yes buddy, you will get some food as well." Finch patted the dogs head, while Carter went to her bedroom.

* * *

Carter's mind drifted back to the weekend she spent with John here in the cabin, as she sat down on the huge, comfortable and well known bed. _"Good memories."_ She thought to herself. "Huh? What is this?" She stared at the huge box standing on the ground infront of the bed. It wasn't hers. "Harold?" She called him. "You must have forgotten this box here." Finch limped to the door. "No, John asked me to give this to you." He explained to her. "John did?" He nodded and left again. Joss was curious now. John was full of surprises these days. She opened the box and found a huge teddy bear in a black suit in there. She started to laugh. "Oh John, you big romantic fool. How were you able to hide this for so long?" She still was laughing. The teddy bear was holding a note.

 _"Joss,_

 _I want you to meet my special friend. His mission is to keep your nights from being lonely, while i'm not there._  
 _We KNOW you are a desperate cuddler._

 _Love,_  
 _John"_

He also had added three pictures of Joss cuddling with him into the envelope. Carter was laughing hard. John always managed to cheer her up and these pictures were cute and intimate. She had no clue how he had managed to make these and she didn't even wanted to know this. She hugged the teddy who was smelling after John or was she imagining that? "Hello Bear in a suit. Would you like to spent the night with me?" The more she learnt and found out about the real John, the more she fell in love with him. "Please let this stupid separation pass by quickly." She pleaded.

 **Day 1 without Joss**

John arrived at his place early mornings, after a long and hectic night of work. Thankfully the machine had remained quiet. It had been a hectic day after he said goodbye to Joss. He had been eager to "kill" Jessica Parker, so him and Fusco wasted no time and got things started. And how they had started.

The FBI showed up only a few hours after Jessica's fate had been sealed. Thanks to the fact that Fusco used to be Carter's former partner, he had the undivided attention of the FBI.

They were questioning Fusco about her, without giving away the fact that Carter never died through Simmons hands. John used this time to head home. He was sure it wasn't the last time they were going to clash with the FBI. He needed rest to avoid mistakes. So he decided to head home for a short nap. However he couldn't rest. Joss wasn't by his side. His home felt empty and he was restless. Usually if not working he was living with her in the safehouse and not here.

 **Day 2 without John**

"Good Morning TeddySuit." Joss greeted her John replacement as she woke up after a wakeful night. Without John by her side she felt strange. She realized that after her return to New York she never spent one single day without John. She already missed him so much. She sighed and got up. "I promised him to be okay. So no self pity. It's not like i won't ever see him again. So why am i complaining? I am a big girl who can live a week or two without her man, damn it." Besides today was going to be a busy day for her, because she and Finch wanted to check some video surveillance the Machine took, while Lambert was in town. Maybe they could find something specific about Shaw, Greer, Genesis or whatever. Finch had copied the material on a few laptops, since they won't be able to use the internet. Too risky. Joss was thankful for this distraction, even if that meant hours of watching boring surveillance videos.

 **Day 3 without Joss**

Another day passed by and John felt even more restless.

This evening he decided to sleep over in the safehouse. Maybe he could find some calmness there, although he doubted this. He just needed Joss and then he would feel complete again.

As he entered their bedroom he saw an iPod lying on his cushion and a short notice for him. _"Play me!"_ "What the..." He chuckled, remembering how he saw the teddy as he worked the annoying psycho nanny number. So Joss and him also thought alike. "We are so married. Wait, did i just say this loud?" He immediately pressed play.

 _"John, this message destroys itself after..."_ Joss started to laugh, just like John did as hearing this. "You crazy woman." He got out of his suit while still listening to her talking to him through the iPod. He switched off the light and laid himself down onto the bed on Joss side continuing to listen to her beautiful voice. Hearing this calmed him, put him at ease and soon he fell asleep with a grin on his face.

 **Day 4 without John**

Joss and Harold had found for themselves a strange routine. Breakfast, dog walk with Bear, looking through the video material for the rest of the morning, having lunch and some heartfelt talks about the Machine, the numbers or their lifes. They started to become real close friends.

 **Day 5 without Joss**

Fusco stormed into the precinct, panting and angry. He was upset.

"Easy Lionel, i don't need you to suffer a heart attack, partner." Reese smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Fusco shoot back.

"Although Silva would make a good replacement, don't you think?"

Fusco ignored his comments. In fact there was something happening in the city which caused him a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. He could smell trouble in the air. He was detective for far too long to not know that a storm was coming their way.

"Okay Wonderboy, what's going on here?" Fusco throw him a look. "The fifth kneecapping this week. If i didn't know any better, i would say there is an imposter in town."

"I heard that, too, Lionel and i have no idea." Reese admitted. He was worried and pushy. The Machine hasn't given him any new numbers, as if knowing that he was busy with the FBI sneaking around the precinct. However someone was doing his job. And this someone did it pretty good. "Maybe it's our new enemy. We need to find out more."

 **Day 6 without John**

It was a beautiful and sunny day. Joss was sitting on the lakeside enjoying - at least she was trying - the view and the sun on her body. She chuckled while watching Bear chasing after some birds. It was so peaceful and calm. She loved it here. If only John could be by her side then everything would be perfect. She was amazed that she loved this place so much, because she always thought she was a child of the city, somehow that has changed during the last few years. She loved her city, but she also could live without it. However without John she couldn't live. No more. Their separation was pure torture and she wasn't sure if she could continue with this for much longer. Her need to see John again raised with each passing day. It was rediculous she was a grown woman, but it was like it was. She simply was totally in love with this man. Last night Joss had a nightmare, she dreamt that she lost John. It was so real, she woke up screaming his name. She needed 10 minutes and her TeddySuit to finally relax again.

John made her happy and if he wasn't by her side she felt like she was missing a part of her soul. She sighed. "Okay Bear, time to check on Finch before he gets lonely. What do you think?" Bear barked in reply. She smiled.

"Hurry John. Come back to me."

 **Day 7 without Joss**

 **Precinct**

John stared at his computer. Joss was on his mind again. Not one single day passed by since she was gone while he was not worried if she was okay. Not physically but mentally. She would never admit this to anyone, but he noticed how stressed out she became, if spending too much time on her own. That's why he always made sure someone was by her side. Just like he stuck her with Finch and Bear this time. He hated it not being able to be there for her, not being able to communicate with her. It was pure torture and he wasn't sure if he could continue with this for much longer. His need to see Joss again raised with each passing day.

He also wondered if people who are in love behave like this. Thinking about their partner all the time. He was thankful for Joss gift he had found a few days ago. He now could fall asleep easily. Her voice talking to him soothe him. He was at ease. The bad thing was he always had sex dreams about them. It was somewhat annoying that he as a grown man still dreamt about such things and constantly woke up aroused, but it was like it was. He simply was totally in love for the first time in his life. It took him a long journey to finally reach that point, but now that he was there, he wouldn't want to change any of it. He was happy. Joss made him happy and if she wasn't by his side he felt like he was missing a part of his soul.

 **Day 8 without John**

"You know Harold. With all the plans of my fake death. How come that we actually never discussed my new identity?" She asked curious as she took another bite of the delicious pasta he made for them.

Harold grinned. "Mister Reese took care of that matter."

"John did?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Oh come on Harold. Like you didn't know."

"I'm sorry Joss. I promised John to not say anything."

"Aha. Not even a little hint, Harold? You know how i hate secrets."

"Your name will remain Jocelyn." Finch chuckled.

"So you're a comedian and a cook, Harold?"

"I'm sorry Joss."

She glared at him on purpose, knowing how scary that might look. But it was worth a try. The longer she glared the more uncomfortable Harold became and finally he broke. "Well i can tell you one thing. I never saw John more enthusiastic in doing something. I'm sure you are going to like your new identity."

Joss sighed. Harold was an equal opponent if it comes to playing mind games. She hated it, when John and Harold left her out "If you say so. You and John and your goddamn secretiveness. You can be lucky that you cook so well, Harold."

Both started to laugh uncontrollably and continued with their meal.

* * *

 **Precinct**

Another week passed by.

It still wasn't save for Carter to return to New York.

Disgruntled John downed the last sip of his coffee. The last few hours he had spent with paperwork, since the machine remained quiet for another day and much to his dismay there was an imposter of the man in a suit running around, who took all the fun away from John. And him and Fusco still didn't have any clue. It was frustrating.

He needed Finch for more research, but he was taking care and with the only person John was dying to be together again. _"Yeah who's idea was it again, John?"_ He hated himself for his brilliant plan.

The FBI was still lurking around in the city and the precinct. It seemed like they took the bait.

"What the hell..." He sighed, apparently his computer just crashed and he had to start again with his report before Captain Moreno was going to eat him alive. She was wearing that nicotine patch again and that weren't good news.

"Ehem...Hello John." The low voice of Iris greeted him. He looked up, surprised. She was the last person on earth he expected to see again.

"Iris." John greeted back with an uncomfortable feeling. His day wasn't going to become better.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as he noticed Iris was standing in front of his desk with a huge box full of things.

"Is there something i can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to say goodbye to you personally." Iris acted weird for his liking.

"I'm sorry, but didn't we have this talk a few weeks ago?" John didn't want to sound that brisk, but his mood was on an all time low and Iris just happened to  
have a real bad timing.

"Sorry Iris, i'm having a bad day. Can we make this short? The FBI is getting on my last nerves. Fusco and i can't work like we want to and now my damn PC just crashed. Moreno is going to eat me alive." John complaint, but stopped as he heard her laughing. _"She indeed acts weird."_ He looked at her.

"I'm sorry John. You're right, these FBI guys are awful. I spent hours with them answering questions about people i don't even know. I bet they would love to read my files about the detective clients. Anyways i wanted to say goodbye to you, because tomorrow is my last day here at the precinct. I'm finally able to run my own doctor's office in Boston." she told him.

"Well that's great. Congratulations." John still felt weird. What was going on here.

Suddenly Iris box dropped and together with a couple of John's files everything hit the floor. She hectically put everything back together and gave John his files back. Then she embraced him briefly and whispered "Found some old files of my HR paid precursor as i was going through everything to get my stuff. It's about you and your girlfriend. You definetely didn't want that in someone else hands. Check between your files. Take care of youself John Riley." She kissed his cheek and left without another word or look back.

"Thanks, Iris. And goodbye, i guess." John was confused. This day was getting even more bizarre. He searched through his files and found a detailed report about him and Detective Carter. Iris had saved both of their asses.

His burner phone rang. The Machine needed his assistance. Finally a new number. Finally something to work. John's mood lifted as he grabbed the file and took it with him.

* * *

"Oh dear." Finch stuttered as he hectically repeated the video on his laptop over and over again for the last ten minutes.

He was thankful that Carter was gone for a dog walk with Bear.

After what he just had witnessed on the screen infront of him, he needed to head back to New York as soon as possible to analyze this, whether John liked it or not. What he just saw for this tiny second had highest priority.

* * *

Fusco and Reese wrapped their latest number, a jealous jeweler employee who wanted to kill her co worker, because she had an affair with her husband.

Reese mood was miserable, even Fusco didn't dare to crack one of his jokes. _"It's about time Mr. I Hate the World got his sunshine back."_ Fusco noticed. Even his mood was drifting into a dark place if he looked at his partner.

They never imagined that it would take this long. Obviously the special agent who had been assigned for this case was new and wanted to make everything 200% right.

John slowly started to believe his plan wasn't as brilliant as everybody thought it was.

Finally one and a half week later it was done. Joss was save, Jessica Parker presumed dead. Case closed.

The FBI was already gone for a week, but John didn't want to risk anything. He somehow stuck it out nearly one and a half week until his urge of being reunited with Joss beat him.

He needed to see her again. Their separation went on for far too long and he didn't like that she was all alone in the catskills, because Finch had returned two days ago, stammered something about needing to get clues.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **New York, Highway.**

John could not wait to get out of New York fast enough. Finally being reunited with Joss was all that mattered. He would have never imagined that he would miss her that much. He felt lost without her. It was foolish, because it was only three and a half weeks since they were separated, but for him it felt like a eternity. He missed her, he missed her so much. He couldn't sleep well without her by his side, of course he missed their passionate sex. Her scent. He missed everything.

Not even this damn storm could stop him from driving to her and it was a heavy thunderstorm out there.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Somewhere**

"And there goes another perp." The person smiled diabolic. "I think now i slowly get it why Reese started to become used to this. It's oddly satisfying."

"I always said that there is hope. Even for you..." Another person said.

"I'll always walk on the dark side. Don't you ever forget this. I'm going to pay for my sins sooner or later. Right now all i want is revenge. If i had to work for you to get it, so be it."

Their conversation was over.

"Do you still think working with this person was a good idea?" Harper asked, leaning against the heavy door of their command center.

"Only time will tell." The other person said.

* * *

 **Cabin in the woods**

Carter sighed and angrily threw the erotic novel she was trying to read for the last forty minutes away, earning her a confused look from Bear who was resting infront of her feet and was enjoying a head massage. "What? This book sucks. It should distract me and it's doing a bad job. All i can imagine is your daddy and me playing sexy games over there in this huge and welcoming bed." Bear gave a yelp. "I know, you miss him, too. Daddy comes home soon." She sighed again, because she couldn't wait to finally lay hands on John again. She missed him so much and this nearly four weeks of separation was something she would never agree to again.

"I'm sorry Bear, no more cuddling, Momma needs a bath." She patted his head as she stood up ready for a long bath with the extra flavour that drove John crazy. She chuckled as recalling the many times she used this as her secret weapon to get John all hot. Not that she needed it. "Soon i will have him back. I feel it." She purred to herself in joy.

 ** _Late afternoon_**

Bear was barking as someone was wildly knocking on the door. Carter, only dressed in shorts and a tank top, got her weapon and approached the door carefully.

"Who is it?" She yelled against the thunderstorm, which was blustering on the outside.

"It's me Joss, open the door."

"John?" She tore open the door. John was there. "John, you look...wet." He took her breath away.

"The damn car broke down. I had to run the last mile to get to you." He was out of breath, wet and looked sexy as hell with this wild look. Arousal hit her out of nowhere. Her body screamed after John's.

John was staring at Carter. God how he had missed her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Arousal hit him out of nowhere. His body was screaming after Joss. He patted Bear's head who was just as happy as Joss to have his daddy back. But if sensing that something was about to happen the dog just left them to give them some well deserved space.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see you again. It had been four weeks now." He panted.

"Three and a half. I know John, come in." was the only thing she could get out, because within seconds they were kissing each other longingly. Ferociously with need. He closed the door with his foot. His hand untied the knot and her hair fell open.


	6. Chapter 6

**The second update for today.**

 **I fought nearly one week with myself whether i should post this or not. I'm still not sure, but i wanted to at least once (!) try to write some Careese smut ;-). And i thought this was the perfect moment. So if you don't like reading smut, PLEASE SKIP this chapter because it's all about smut (you don't need to read it plot wise). Forgive me. I go into hiding right now ;-)  
**

* * *

"Three and a half. I know John, come in." was the only thing she could get out, because within seconds they were kissing each other longingly. Ferociously with need. He closed the door with his foot. His hand untied the knot and her hair fell open.

"Hmm, i have missed you John. Ahhh." She moaned aloud as John's cold hands went under her top caressing her back and her breasts. She got rid of his wet jacket and soaked dress shirt. His body was trembling. "Mhhhmm Joss. You have no idea how i missed you. God have i missed you." Her hands on his body felt like heaven. Gone were the nearly four weeks of misery, his body was screaming full of joy since it got its missing part back. John tried to stop her hand, as she was stroking him through his pants. "Easy Joss, easy. PLEASE. Ahhh." He groaned, her hand was incredible. She easily found her goal and took his already stiffened cock into her hand. "Joss. God." She even more ignited John's burning desire for her as she started pumping her hand up and down his shaft slowly. He moaned loud as she increased her speed incrementally only to go slow again and giving the head of his penis a light squeeze every now and then. Never before did he feel the urge to be inside her more. "Easy Joss, ahhhh." He let out this sexy moan again. Joss nearly lost herself.

"I...ahhhhhhhh...can't. Need you now." She panted, because John's right hand caressed her butt under the pants gently and she nearly came by his feather light touch on her naked skin.

They both went crazy craving for more. John grabbed her and together they sunk onto their knees on the fluffy carpet, kneeling in front of each other still kissing each other passionately. Their tongues happily mated.

"Get this damn clothes off and love me John. Love me like there is no tomorrow. My damn body is craving for yours. " She pleaded, her voice filled with raw desire and need.

His body shivered "Joss do you have any idea how much i want you right now."

"Then take me, right here and now John." This hoarse voice again. He snapped and laid her down on the carpet.

Within seconds their clothes were gone and he swiftly entered her with one smooth thrust. Both moaned loud as they were connected for the first time since weeks. There was no time for foreplay, that could happen later, right now their primal needs needed to get sated. They locked eyes, she gently stroked his cheeks. He moaned again. The sound he made was sexy. So sexy. Joss could just come while hearing him moan. His eyes had turned dark and were full of passion as he began to move within her.

This was just the beginning of a wild and magic night full of passion and lust that both of them won't ever forget in their lifes.

"Mhmmm harder John. I want it harder John. Harder, harder...ahhhhhhhhhhhh." she moaned hotly as he gave her what she needed. Deep long and drawn out thrusts, followed by short and fast ones. She was about to reach heaven, as John suddenly flipped her over, put her on her hands and knees, and took her from behind.

New sensations hit her as he was pumping into her with such force that he hit her G-spot with each powerful thrust. It was so intense that she screamed his name as they both came in the most intense orgasm they'd ever had in their lifes.

So far.

But they weren't done yet. No, their hunger for each other still hadn't been sated. After regaining control over his mind again John carefully withdraw from her and gently turned her heated body around. She laid down on the carpet again with a pleasant sigh. Both of them were breathing heavy. "Hi. Missed me?" He greeted her. "You have no idea, John." She smiled at him lovingly. John was in awe of her beauty. She looked wonderful. Absolutely wonderful with her reddish cheeks, the dark, lusty eyes who mirrored his own. She was gleaming from her intense orgasm. All he could think of was Joss. He stared at her. Time had become irrelevant.

"Joss i, i..." Damn he was blabbing. He couldn't get one single straight word out, besides her name.

Joss watched him watching her. The love she saw deep in his blue eyes took her breath away. No one has ever looked at her this way. He ignited a burning desire deep within her that she barely couldn't endure it, if he would not touch her again now. She suddenly felt bold. "Give me more John, please more." Joss moaned simply turned on by his look. She spread her legs wide apart just for his eyes, because she loved the look of pure desire on John's face and her body wanted, no needed him again. "I need you John...Here." She purred seductively as she touched herself. "I need you ahhhhhhh." Joss head tossed and turned from left to right while her hips jumped up high in the air as John was feasting on her like a madman. "Joaaaahn. Joaaaaahn. Ahhhhh." She roughly grabbed the carpet, because John's mouth was relentless. It seemed like he was starving if he couldn't feast on her like that. John couldn't think straight, his already again rock hard cock throbbed madly as he listened to Joss cries of ecstasy as he continued to lick, suck, hum, lick, suck, hum and lap up her honey that poured out of her. She was close, very close. He stopped.

"John. More." She panted with need. Joss was so fired up, she wanted to come but he denied it. Instead he was getting on his knees again. "John?" She blinked irritated. He smiled. "God Joss you have no idea how you make me feel. I want you to enjoy this even more." He murmered, his voice low, raw and passionate. Then he took her legs and raised them above his bright shoulders, while spreading her thighs wide apart. And he settled in on her aggressively. Lick, suck, lick , suck. Lick, suck. Slow fast, slow fast. Slow fast. Joss was screaming his name. He sucked again, sucked some more, licked and sucked, hummed. Stopped then licked and sucked again. Stopped. Carter was gasping for breath. He was so good to her. His mouth and tongue were inenarrable. She needed to come now, but as if he sensed her needs he stopped. "John PLEASE. I need it, i need it now." She begged for her release. "Soon my love, soon. I'm not ready to let my mouth leave you. You taste like heaven, Joss." She screamed loud again as he licked her inner labia oh so slowly with his tongue up and down, up and down again and again. She had lost every sense of control, because she was mindless with need and yet he hadn't let her come. It was a cruel game he was playing, but she couldn't do anything against it. She could only be a passenger on this ride into oblivion. The things his tongue, his mouth did to her were nearly unbearable. Then out of nowhere he sucked her clit so hard that she came with an strangled ear splitting scream of ecstasy, which made him smile. He continued to suck at her gently, never left her as the waves of a seemingly never ending orgasm crashed through her body. Her essence was flooding his mouth god she tasted amazing. Carter nearly had passed out, his mouth had been wicked.

She was hypersensitive right now as she tried to get away from his wicked mouth if she wanted to survive the night, yet she couldn't. Because John had other plans. He had let go of her thighs and put them gently on the ground again. He laid beside her, was kissing her gently, stroked her naked body up and down giving her time to calm down from the highs of her latest orgasm. He whispered tenderly words into her ear, covered her body with soft kisses. Nuzzled at her neck, nibbled on her earlobe. Took his time to feast on her breasts, feast on her scars. Joss felt utterly loved and cherished by this wonderful man. Suddenly John looked at her. Serious. Just like Joss he felt bold.

"I want you to sit on my face Joss." His fingers moved along her lips. Joss looked at him wide eyed and shocked. She was scared. John wanted her to do something that she had never done before. While she loved giving oral pleasure to her men, she never asked for anything in return nor did she had a man wanting her doing something like that. "John i i can't." She hesitated. His blue eyes were sparkling with love and tenderness. He caressed her sensual landmine scar again with soft kisses. "Please Joss sit on my face. I want you to feel my love. It will be heavenly for you. I am going to stop if you don't like it, okay? Do you trust me?" John encouraged her.

"With my life John, but i never have done this before, what if i..." She eyed his cock and gulped. Suddenly a deep arousal went through her entire body. She wanted this. She wanted to feel John's mouth on her again. She wanted him again. As if realizing this John repeated "Sit on my face Joss. Put your hands above my head. I want you to feel this, feel my love for you. I promise to stop if you want me to, okay?" He laid his body back on the carpet, while she shyly nodded and positioned herself near his mouth and sat on his face slowly. His hands immediately grabbed her waist, caressing her back as his mouth sucked on her inner lips greedily. "Ahhhhhhh, Johnnnn, yesssss. Ahhhhhhhhhh. It's wonderful. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Johnnnnn." Her hips were bucking wildly as he has difficulties to hold her down on his face as Carter lost control over herself as she surrendered herself to him and to the sensations he created within her body. He grinned. He knew she would love this and judging by her cries it was heaven for her. He stopped sucking and she moaned in protest, only to groan loud as his tongue licked her gently. Her hips ground over his delicious mouth, went up and down up, round and round then up and down again in a steady rhythm as he fucked her relentlessly with his tongue. Joss movements became faster and frantic, her gasps louder. Guttural moans went through cabin as passion filled the air. It was steamy and then he stopped her. Again. "John, nooooo. I want this. Please give...AHHHHHHHHH." He was sucking her clit again with so much pressure that she was seeing stars. Within seconds she climaxed violently and her scream, deep from the back of her throat shuddered through the cabin. John snapped as he heard her desperate cry of pure rapture, gripped her hips tight, because Carter has lost complete control over her body as she was riding his face with such a passion that he nearly came just while watching this and listening to her. John continued to suck at her quivered clit with lesser pressure. She reached her peak again. "Oh god he is trying to kill me tonight. I can't. Oh god John. Ahhhhhhh." Another short orgasm ripped through her body. John was merciless, his mouth still assaulted her sex steadily. She couldn't think straight, the feelings he created, she needed to get away from his mouth. She was whimpering. It was too much. "Where do you think you are going, love? I'm not done yet." He licked her again. Sucked at her sensual clit again as the waves of yet another orgasm began to flow through her body. "John, i can't. I...mmmmmmhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Carter moaned deeply as John impaled her body onto his now madly in need throbbing cock who couldn't wait to feast at her pussy as well. John let out an equally loud moan as they both were sitting on the ground of the cabin intimately connected. Moments passed as they were just sitting there, holding each other in their arms trying to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes of sitting still and with his last aunce of willpower he started to rock their bodies back and forth and back and forth oh so slowly. Because Joss was so sensitive and he was hitting her walls at this unique position, it didn't last long and she was panting heavily again. However John wasn't ready. As Joss came with a whimper of his name he gently got up from the ground with her in his strong arms holding her in his arms, her legs around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder, but he was still pounding into her slowly. It felt incredible. "Mmmhhh Joss, you're so wet and soft. I can't stop loving you, Joss." He purred into her ear. "Mmmmhh, where are we going? Ahhhhhhhh, oh John, you are trying to kill me? Ahhhhhhh." He was walking them to the huge bed, never withdraw from her, he needed to come so badly. He had no idea what was happening with him tonight, but he couldn't get enough of her. And he needed his own release.

He sat on the edge of the bed, Joss head still resting on his shoulder. She had a distance look on her face, but he needed her at least one more time. "Joss? Josss?" He called her. "Yes? Please don't made me sit on your face again, i'm going straight to heaven if you do. I want to feast on you now John. Let me feast on you". She stroked his back gently, while feeling his cock twitch inside her. "No more sitting Joss, how about a ride into oblivion. Can you do this for me?" His fingers travelled feather light down her spine, kneeding and stroking her buttcheek, while his tongue simultaneously lavish time on lapping round her breasts . "Uh-huh." She sucked at his fast ounding vene. "God, Joss. I can't. Please fuck me." He pleaded and gently sucked on her right nipple, she was fully awake all of a sudden and started to ride him slowly. Up and down, up and down on his rock hard cock. It felt heavenly for him as she slowly went all the way up only to plunge down hard on him again. Both were groaning heavy, but she kept this slow pace. It was driving him insane. "Hmmmm Joss faster. Ride me faster." She sped up, rode him hard, her breasts were bouncing up and down, her eyes were closed and her mouth stood wide open. Never had he seen something more erotic than Joss approaching yet another orgasm, but it still wasn't fast enough for him. He surprised them both as he stopped her movements and laid her on the bed tenderly. He kneeled infront of her, spread her thighs wide and bent her knees gently, then he entered her again with a swift move. She moaned loud as she felt him filling her until the hilt. Then he grabbed her ankles and put her legs above his shoulders leaning forward until her thighs were pressed against her chest and started to slam into her like a man possessed. With each forceful thrust he hit her G-Spot. He was breathing heavy, his face red the body sweaty. Both were screaming in ecstasy as he suddenly rotated his hips, creating new sensations. It was mind-blowing. Their flesh slapped against each other but they didn't listen. Both had lost their minds as he continued to fuck them both into oblivion. "Ahhhhhhhhh, John, faster, harder...mhhhhhhhh yes. Like that John. Ahhhhhhhh!" Her words were music in his ears. She came hard and screamed his name again and again, milking his cock, but he still wasn't there. He didn't let her rest, he needed to climax. He changed their position again, flipped Joss gently on her stomach, pushed her right knee up and entered her from behind again. "Ahhhhhh, John...ahhhhh." His head was near her ear, she felt his hot breath on her face, "Joss...Joss..." He panted her name into her ear. Over and over again with each mind-blowing thrust. That was something so sexy that it turned her on even more. He pressed his body closer to hers as he increased his speed. Their fingers were linked together. Both were moaning loudly. She couldn't hold back any longer, she met his deep thrusts halfway. He was fucking her brains out tonight. "John, Johhhhnnn. Harder baby, harder. Ahhhhhh.". He slammed into her with force. Gave her everything he had. "Josss. Josss. Mhmmmmm." Her thighs started to shake as yet another orgasm crashed through her body as she came with a deep and hoarse moan of his name that lasted for a little eternity. John followed her with a guttural scream shortly. His vision blurred. He just had the most intense orgasm of his life.

Joss however had passed out.

John smiled as he looked at his lady. Well fucked. All he could think of these last few weeks was to be with her and devour her like she deserves to be. Joss was always so giving to him when they made love. He figured she hasn't get that attention to herself. And judging by her early shyness he was right. Wait until i wake you up again my lady. He smiled wickedly "I could make love to you all night long, Joss. Take a rest. Tonight i can't stop. I won't stop. I need you. I need your body. "

 **Two hours later**

The thunderstorm has stopped. Reese had watched his love for the last half hour. He still wasn't sated. He wondered if that was normal, but right now he did not care. His body was starving for Joss. He wanted to feast on her again. Wanted to hear her cries one more time. Wanted to love again. "Time to get back to the living." He whispered into her ear. "Joss, hey wake up. We need you again." His nose nuzzled at her neck, while he was nibbling at her earlobe. "John. Will you and your friend never get enough of me?" She sighed but smiled softly. It was just the same with her. Tonight they were sort of under a spell. "Never Joss. Never." Reese smiled wickedly as he looked at his naked beauty."I want you to love me again. Please Joss love me."

"Well i can do that, since you had been so good to me tonight." She grinned mischievously. Her smooth hands gently touched his cock and he shuddered with desire. She started to stroke him. He moaned by her soft touch. "Yeah John, i think we can work something out here." Her fingers traced his length slowly and he'd swear he grew another inch. "Joss. Ohhhh. Mmmmmh." He let out another loud moan. "I like the sound of that, John. Do you like my hands?" She watched his face on the pillow, he had closed his eyes and surrendered himself completely to Joss and her hands. "Love them...ahhhh. More." He bit his lip as she started to gently play with his balls. She continued her playful game until he stopped her.

"John, what are you doing? Let me get you there baby." They stared at each other, both of them feeling the passion and lust in the air yet again. She shivered. "I know this look John. What's on your mind to make me come?" She shuddered already aroused again. She knew for sure he had something specific on his mind.

"I have never done this before Joss. I don't know, but i want us to do this." He hesitated because he wasn't sure if she would be in. "Tonight is you lucky night John. What is it?" She gave him an encouraging smile. "Get above my body on you hands and knees, okay?" He blushed. She loved a blushing John. It affected her. She did as he told her, feeling the anticipation of another mind-blowing sexual experience again. "Now turn your body around and met your other friend." _"Oh god he wants to eat me again."_ "Hmm." She did as he said, eying his throbbing and straining cock as his face was greeted by her gorgeous ass. "I suppose you want me to...mhhhhhhhaaaaarrrrrhhhh." She couldn't control her voice, because Reese tongue had found her pussy again, wriggled into and out of her seductively with snake like movements that were driving her wild. Her ass started to rotate as she was mindless with need in seconds. "Oh god John. This is wonderful. Give me more baby." He slid two fingers into her sex, which caused her to bent down. "Ahhhhhhh. John. Oh god. I can't..." He started to change from fucking her with his fingers and licking her gently to nibble at her already quivering clit. Joss felt a burning desire running down her spine. This position was incredible. He did delicious things to her sex as she continued the rotation of her hips. John's hands stroked her entire body. She moaned deeply.

But this one time tonight she wanted to return the favor as she took John's cock deep into her mouth while sucking at him like a woman possessed. John immediately let out a gruff sound as ecstasy went through his body as well. His fingers sped on, but Joss didn't stop with her assault as she sucked just only his tip with so much pressure that John let go of her sex and cried out in mere ecstasy. "Oh you like that baby, don't you." And she repeated this move again and again. Lick, deep suck, lick, deep suck. John was whimpering her name, his hips jerked up, she had trouble to keep him down, but he had not come yet. "Hmm Joss. God Joss." He was about to lose himself. She changed her movements, assaulted his responsive tip from all sides, while moving her ass backwards. Her sex was now infront of Johns mouth. He dived in again, she frantically ground her hips over his mouth while simultaneously she took him deep into her mouth again, slowly ascending upward, while dragging her teeth along the tender flesh of his penis, creating just the right amount of pressure that it didn't hurt him. "Ahhhhh god Joss. Stop. I'm gonna come...mmmmmh. So good." John let out a guttural groan as she did this again and again. He came hard into her mouth, desperately grabbing the sheets as she continued to suck on him. Relentless. Merciless with a steady rhythm . She wanted him to climax again. "Come again, John. Please, scream for me John." She caved her cheeks in and sucked so hard that he thought he would pass out "God Joss. I..." He slid two fingers deep into her sex. "You are coming with me love." He panted, she moaned with pleasure, but continued to work on his cock again. She loved his hoarse, sexy moans and sucked hard again. This time only the tip of his penis and John exploded into her hot mouth with a ragged cry of ecstasy while his fingers sent her over the edge. Both collapsed onto the bed panting hard as they came down from their incredible highs.

"John?"

"Yes, love."

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. And you?"

"I don't know, that was the hottest thing me ever did John. What is happening here John? What is happening with us?" She asked.

"Looks like my body missed yours and your body missed mine." He simply said, but the intensity of their passion tonight scared him a bit. He never felt nor experienced something similar in his entire life. He took her warm and overheated body into his arms. They kissed each other longingly, tasting themselves on their lips.

"Remind me to never leave you again." She chuckled.

"Not that i mind, but how so?" He wanted to know.

"I won't survive another night like this John. I think i'm too old for this."

"Says the woman who made me almost pass out and gave me the best night of sex i ever had in my life. God Joss you...What is it? Why are you smiling?"

"Because i have you back. And you love me."

"Yeah, I will always love you." He stroked her cheek. "My heart belonged to you the moment i saw you, Joss. This will not change. Never."

"Shhh John. If you go on like that i'm starting to cry again. What do you think one final round, and we call it a night?" She asked, looking hopeful.

He simply nodded.

The plain madness of lovemaking was gone. It seemed like their bodies had feasted enough, now they simply needed each other. Needed slow love.

They kissed, stroked each other passionately and tenderly. They took their time to seduce and devour each other. As John smoothly entered her again she simply put her right leg around his hip, while he glided in and out of her slowly. John's arms were resting beside her head, while their foreheads were touching each other. Their eyes, wide open, locked into one another. He slowly made love to her this time after a night of wild and steamy sex. He moaned hotly, while Joss only was able to gasp loud. John continued to slowly glide in and out of her. His thrusts were powerful, deep, this time he wanted it last. He rotated his hips, causing them both to moan loud. Her fingers went up and down his spine as their eyes were still locked. John touched her face, he felt overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you, Joss, love you so much." He panted and kissed her gently. She groaned loud again and put her other leg around John. "Love you, too John. Love you so much." She panted back before he increased the speed of his thrusts. He was moaning ecstatically now. "Let go John, please let go. Come for me baby." She encouraged him "Jossss...mhhhmm." As her fingers gently stroked along his butt crack he lost it and sent them both over the edge.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay as requested by many of you (i once again have to thank you all for the positive feedback and reviews) i decided to add another chapter of just Joss and John acting out on their feelings for each other. If only they could stay in this cabin in the woods forever, right? Hehe. Anyways, I tried to find a nice mix between fluff and sexy times. I hope i did not let you down and that you can feel my love for the two characters while reading this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cabin in the woods**

 **Late next morning**

Joss woke up, a foolish smile on her face as she realized that John's face rested between her shoulder and neck area. He was spooning her, one hand possessively resting on her belly, the other one linked with hers. "My big cuddle bear." She sighed content. _"What a wonderful and passionate night they had."_ She still felt the passion of their love making through her entire body. She was a little sore, but utterly and completely sated with satisfaction. John's scent was everywhere and she wanted to lay here in his arms forever. It felt so good. She was his.

"Morning sweetheart. How was your night?" He greeted her, his voice sleepy and hoarse from last night. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. _"God just hearing this sexy voice was making her hot all over again."  
_  
"Hot and satisfying thanks to this sex god who paid me a visit last night." She giggled.

"Well I had to take care of my sex goddess somehow." He replied playfully while stroking her belly.

"Well you did great John."

"You weren't that bad either." They both giggled.

"Mhmm Joss, why do you always smell so good?" He wondered aloud and snuffled with his nose at her neck before kissing her there gently. Another pleasant shiver ran down her spine, a warm and fuzzy feeling surrounded her.

"For selfish reasons. And mainly to drive you crazy." She chuckled.

"That's just what i was thinking. You know, you are pretty good at being selfish." He laughed his deep throaty laugh and Joss felt millions of butterflies in her stomach.

She turned around to face him, needed to look into those deep blue eyes, who always shone bright only for her. She let out a small hiss, his body did left some marks. His blue eyes looked at her sorrowful.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, last night was a little rough." His palm caressed her back tenderly. "I just need a hot bath and then we can continue with where we stopped yesterday, so relax, John. And DON'T." She paused. "Don't ever apologize for making me happy, because that's how i feel, John. Happy. Hopeful. In love." He smiled his heart melting smile at her and she knew that this feeling was mutual.

Joss blushed remembering that about a couple of hours ago she sat onto this mouth and was crying out his name with such ecstasy she never had experienced before in her life. John kept looking at her with deep admiration. "What?" She raised her eyebrow. "I love you Joss. God, i love you so much." He slid his fingers gently through her dark and messy hair while Joss laid her head on his steady but now faster pounding heart.

"I love you, too John. So much. Thank you for giving me my life back." She moved her leg between his and snuggled closer to him. After their passionate night yesterday, she needed some cuddling.

"No Joss, I have to thank you for bringing me back to life." John smiled softly as his long fingers draw a heart on her back. He loved this nearly as much as to make her scream his name, if she was rubbing her body against his. Joss was like a smitten kitten, his smitten kitten and John Reese loved kittens. And cuddling. His hands moved slowly up and down her naked back now, he was drawing circles and at some point he even start believing that Joss was purring.

"John?"

"Yes?"

He continued caressing her back. His feather light fingers made her sighing.

"You know, i wish we could stay here in this cabin forever." Joss stated.

He smirked amused. "Says the New Yorker child."

She punched his shoulder. "Hey i was serious! I could get used to us being here alone. In bed, having mindblowing sex." she sighed.

"Uh-huh, there's no place i would rather be than here with you." He murmured deep in thoughts and she wondered what was going through his mind, but didn't ask.

She looked up at him needed to hear his laugh again. "Actually there is a word for what we are doing here John." She grinned.

"You mean for having this nonstop, mindblowing sex? What is this called these days? Mindblowing sex?" He laughed.

"Smart ass. That's called honeymoon, John."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Honeymoon John, you know newlyweds do this after they got married. They have lots of sex, just like we did. Just that our sex is more mindblowing. Come to think of it. What we have is extreme honeymooning. Paul and i weren't even close to what we had last night."

John remained quiet his mind seemed to be far, far away. "Hey John, you there?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

She sighed "I'm sorry John, i got the message."

"What message?" He asked confused.

"Paul. You hate picturing me having sex with another man." There was his smug grin again. She felt relieved.

"That's because you are mine Joss. All mine and i don't share. Never!" He growled and started to tickle and kiss her madly. Joss was giggling and squealing like a little child and John couldn't get enough of it.

The mood was light again after several minutes of just tickling her John went back to his cuddling and caressing mission. After all he was on a special mission and John Reese never took anything he does lightly.

"John?"

"Yes, love?"

"Have you heard from Taylor? I miss my boo. I don't know maybe you can convince Chase to add two more rooms and we could move Taylor in here as well. Then my world would be perfect." She murmured while resting content on his chest.

He smirked. "We definetely need to make sure to make the cabin sound proof then. You are a pretty loud one."

"Excuse me?" She wanted to poke him again, but he captured her hands.

"And i love being the reason for that." He grinned wicked.

"You have certain skills i give you that." She kissed him gently. "But i can make you surrender yourself completely, as well."

He sighed. "Mhm, you sure do. Especially with this hot mouth of yours." He shuddered at the thought of what her talented mouth made him feel last night.

"And there we are having our minds in the gutter again." They both laughed.

"So that you know. Taylor is fine. I talked to him before i drove all the way up here. He misses you and can't wait to see you again. He is a good kid." John reassured her.

"My sweet boo. I miss him so much. Do you think it will be save to meet with him, if we are back in the city again? Is the FBI really gone?" Joss moved closer to John again as she became overwhelmed with emotion all of a sudden.

John sensing her sorrows wanted to make sure that there was no need to worry for her since that chapter of her life was closed once and for all. She immediately relaxed as he told her about everything. The events with the FBI, the prissy agent assigned to her case and his suffering over the last couple of weeks and in between lots of caressing Joss drifted back into sleep as he caressed and stroked her with such tenderness, that she couldn't do anything else as just lay there and getting loved by the the man she loved with every inch of being.

As she woke up again she was no longer resting in John's arms. She smiled and shook her head because John had put TeddySuit beside her "Really, John?"

She got up naked and searched for John, ignoring the light sore feeling between her legs. She couldn't help herself, she wanted to make love to him again. Wanted to feel him moving inside her again. She wanted to feel that connection. Their unique bond. She frowned as she found him fully dressed and ready to leave.

John gazed at her amused. He loved the scowl expression on her face and she looked so sinful all nude. Bear whined and headed to the front door. It took John all of his willpower and maybe a bit more to stay where he was "Why this look, Joss?" He teased her.

"You're dressed and i am naked."

"I see. And?"

"And? Where do you think are you going to? Didn't we agree to continue with what we did yesterday?" She pouted.

"Continue with what?" He gave her an innocent look.

"Sex. I eh-em i want to have more mindblowing sex with you." She blushed at her blunt statement, feeling shyly all of a sudden.

John felt immediately bad for teasing her like that. He smiled at her, his love for her pouring out of his deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry, love. But i need to take care of the car and more importantly of the stuff i have inside the car. I promise, i won't be gone for long. Besides I prepared a hot bath for you and made some breakfast as well. After last night I figure you must be starving. We can continue with exploring our bodies," he gave her a meaningful look and Joss swallowed at the lust and desire burning in his gaze "after you rested enough. You make sure of that and i plan on keeping things slow tonight."

"N-oh. That's not fa..."

He stepped closer to her, giving her no time to reply and shut her up with a passionate kiss that blew her mind and then he smacked her ass.

"Let's go Bear, before she comes back to reality." He grinned while staring at her wistfully. The dog barked and he opened the door.

"Wait until i get you back in my hands John Reese." She yelled after him as she watched him and Bear happily taking a walk. "We will see how slow you can go tonight." And with a mischievous grin she spent the next forty minutes in the tub, truly enjoying the bath he prepared for her.

Breakfast could wait.

* * *

It was a sunny and beautiful day as he walked with Bear to the autoshop he usually passed by every time he visited the cabin. John felt like he was flying high. As always he was thinking about Joss. That woman seemed to occupy his mind all day and all night long. He sighed.

"What do you think, Bear. Should i tell and ask her then? Or should i just ask her directly? But what if she doesn't like it? Maybe i should tell her first and then ask her later. What do you think?"

Bear just whined, while his master's thoughts drifted far away his hands buried into his pants pocket.

* * *

 **Autoshop**

"Thank you for your help." John nodded his head to Mr. Fletcher owner of "Fletcher Fix Inc."

"Don't worry Mr. Riley, i'm sure i will get the car spare parts in about three days and then your car will be fine again. You sure you didn't want a replacement vehicle?" He asked.

"No thanks, i'm fine. I like the thought of spending more time with my girlfriend in the Patterson cabin." He told the friendly old man.

"I bet you do. I used to..." Fletcher continued, but John didn't really listen to the old man, because he was already picturing him and Joss together in that kingsize bed again. Three more days and nights with her sounded like heaven on earth for him, especially after those long weeks of being separated. He just couldn't get having sex with her out of his system and the way she was behaving earlier she must feel the same way. Maybe she was already waiting and lusting for him in their bed.

John shook his head trying to erase the haze and to think clear again, which he obviously was failing in doing. He was acting like this teenager whom he never wanted to meet again if he was being serious with himself. Flashes of the past started to occupy his mind. Hot blue eyes did they like to call him and he hated it. He was a very shy teenager and hadn't had many girlfriends. What if he would have met Joss during that time? Would his life had become different then? _"Oh god i'm losing my mind if i'm not with her."_ He sighed confused, wondering why he was thinking about something like that in the middle of nowhere. He cleared his mind again. Yes, he wanted to be with Joss again. He couldn't head home fast enough.

John took his stuff out of his car and put it into Fletcher's trunk, the old man offered to drive him and Bear back to the cabin and John was thankful for that. But before he finally head home to his goddess, he needed to make one phone call. He took out his burner phone, thankful for having a signal, to inform Finch about his situation.

"John. Is everything alright, i haven't heard from you for hours." Finch answered at the first ring.

"Yeah, well i'm sorry Harold. I got somewhat sidetracked." His cheeks flushed into a deep red color as he heard Harold starting to laugh. "I can imagine that. Give my regards to Jocelyn." He was still laughing.

"Eh-hem. Yes. Listen Harold we won't be able to head home immediately." He let Finch know about the broken car.

"John. It's okay. Detective Fusco took some days off and Miss Harper is in New York as well. In case we are receiving numbers again i can default to them. But as of right now the city is quiet. There are also some things we need to talk about, but for now that can wait. Have a pleasant time with Jocelyn. Good bye." He chuckled.

And with that being said Finch ended the call. _"Did he just dismiss me after cracking a joke?"_ John shook his head in disbelief. _"I'm losing my mind without her. It's a fact."  
_

* * *

 **Afternoon**

Back in the cabin Carter wasn't lusting for him in their bed. She was sitting at the table busy with reading and cursing. John was gawking at her in awe. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with thin spaghetti straps. Her hair was curled and her entire body gleaming. She was barefoot and he noticed that she had painted her toes. John gulped hard. His mouth had suddenly become dry. Even dressed she looked sinful and John just couldn't get his eyes off of her. The well known ache in his groin started to become more and more noticeable.

"Hey Joss. I'm back. Did you miss me love?" He announced and put his stuff onto the ground, but got no answer in return as he bow down and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Joss?" She nodded absently and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Excuse me for a moment, okay?" She nodded again.

John quickly went into their bathroom to refresh himself. He informed Carter that they had to spend a little more time together in the cabin before Mr. Fletcher could repair his car and judging by her joyful scream that was absolutely fine with her. Good. When he peered into the small mirror he found himself shocked by the face that was greeting him via the mirror while he washed his hands. Was that really him? Because his face never looked more happy his entire life than the face that was greeting him through that mirror. _"That is all your fault Carter."_ He smiled happily as he murmured _"Thank you Joss."_ to himself.

As he returned to the living room Joss was still reading and cursing. John watched his seemingly enraged love of his life for awhile. _"God was this woman cute while she was swearing."_ He then took a chair and sat beside her at the table stroking her left cheek gently. "You mind telling me what happened between having sex with me again and this mess of papers on the floor?" He chuckled.

"What? I got bored and started to read the file your ex gave you." She gruffly enlightened him.

"The HR shrink file?"

"Yes it's a piece of shit. Can you believe this crooked bastard called you a stalker and figured i had some serious social issues. He actually was convinced that i got turned on chasing after a vigilante. Not to mention that he called me sexual frustrated."

"Well i was stalking you Joss." John chuckled and stroked her cheek again, this time even more gently.

Joss still seemed angry, but her face immediately softened by John's touch "Oh you did?" She grinned at him knowingly. "And in case you worry, we will have sex today." She turned around and looked deep into his eyes, her's dark with burning desire. "Lots of sex. Last night was just a warm up." She smirked seductively.

"Now that's a girl after my own heart." John laughed.

"I love the dress you are wearing! It's the one you wore at the detectives's picnic a few years ago. You looked absolute gorgeous and every single man couldn't get their eyes off of you." John told her.

"You were there? Why did you never tell me?" She asked in surprise.

"I thought you had a date with Cal and i wanted to make sure he treated you right." John admitted shyly. "After i realized that it wasn't a date i coudn't leave because i never saw you laughing the way you did that day ever before. How I wished it was me causing that laughter and not your workmates."

"Oh John." Joss smiled at him softly and caring, stroking his cheek this time.

John suddenly looked dead serious and beckoned her over to sit down onto his lap. That look on his face caused her pulse to quicken and she simply couldn't resist as she sat down onto his lap with her back resting on his chest. He wrapped her in a tight hug and started to tickle her from out of nowhere. Joss squealed out loud and started to laugh. "That's the laughter i meant." He sighed happily.

"John, please stop, i just can't. You know i'm ticklish. Jooooooohn", she couldn't stop laughing and John couldn't stop listening to that beautiful sound.

"Hmm, what do you offer me instead, detective?" He purred seductively into her right ear, which caused her to shiver with excitement.

"You haven't called me like this for a very long time, John." He caressed her arm tenderly.

"Guess i was caught in the moment."

"You know, i always loved that."

"I know that, Joss. You should have seen your face back then. I loved that look you gave me all this time i called you detective. I needed that look without knowing i did." He chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed about admitting this.

She sighed and leaned back against his chest again. "Tell me more about that day you stalked me."

"You mean the picnic?" He wondered.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the HR shrink was right, i had issues and i wanted you back then."

"Wanted me, like i wanted you?" He asked and she nodded.

"So how did you want me back then?"

"Well i wanted..." he whispered it into her ears and she blushed.

"I guess he also was right about your stalking issues." They both laughed.

"We should burn this file. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Alright then." And they both burst into laughter again.

After just sitting there like this for some time simply enjoying each other company John cleared his throat.

"And i wanted to do this." John purred into her ear again while he lifted her hair above her head and started to press soft kisses onto her neck. Joss moaned in surprise. Suddenly the air between them changed. Joss closed her eyes and sighed, while John repeated kissing her neck slowly. Then he began nibbling at it. Joss sighed again. He sucked on her right ear lobe for a second before moving down, dragging his lips over her flushed skin.

"Hmm. I like this John." He did the same with her left ear lobe while his palms gently kneaded her neck. He started kissing her shoulder blades, while his right hand removed one strap of her dress. He stroked and kissed her back before he removed the other thin strap. Her upper body was bare and John let out a sexy groan. His fingers left a feather light trail along her spine. They went up and down and after just a few minutes Joss felt extremly wet between her legs. She let out a soft moan as John's fingers stroked the outside of both of her breasts oh so slowly while his tongue had replaced his fingers and continued to move along her spine.

Joss got up so that she could get out of her dress. At the same time John got rid of her soaked panties. "So wet and ready for me again, Joss?" She could only nod, not trusting herself to speak as she felt her insides turn to liquid fire when his smile turned devilish. Her body was already hypersensitive due to his soft touches and kisses. He kneaded her butt cheeks and smiled in anticipation. "Remember we are going to take things slow tonight. Please sit down again, Joss."

"But John, i..."

"Slow love Joss. I told ya." She sighed. He was as aroused as she was, but he ignored the ache in his groin as he gave himself over caressing her.

"Now open your legs for me." He whispered into her ear and she did. She needed him to touch her there.

John parted her folds and found her slick heat and he stroked and stroked her until her honey was scorching his fingers. "Mhmm Joss, you are so soft." She gasped while his fingers were rhythmically stroking her. "Mhmm, John." She enjoyed his slow love. "Mhmmmmm..."

He continued giving her pleasure as she watched him loving her through hooded eyes. She moaned loud as his thumb circled her clit, steady, slowly, rhythmically.

"Joaaahnn."

Joss leaned her back against his chest and watched his fingers still making slowly love to her. She was getting closer as he entered her with one finger, then added another one. Joss gasped for air as her breath became erratic.

"Johnnn, ahhh."

His hoarse voice against her ear made her tremble with need. "Now come for me Joss. Scream my name love." It was so very erotic and his fingers kept up the steady rhythm.

"Johnnn. Please i can't. Oh god, John. Don't stop." She moaned and groaned. And he obeyed.

As he sucked the frenzy pounding vein along her neck and speed up the movements of his fingers and thumb she came with a loud cry of his name.

Her back rested against his chest, she was panting hard as she came slowly down from her peak.

"You know forget about taking things slow for today. I just can't..." John growled out and laid her with one swift move down on the table. He changed the position of his chair so that she was lying in front of him as he parted her legs widely. Her sex was flooded with his favorite honey and he could see her clit was still quivering from her orgasm. Joss felt his hot breath a moment before he groaned and closed his eyes as his tongue slid over her moist folds all the way from her labia to her sensative clit. Joss cried out. Loudly. She was frantic with need again as he did this once more. Her body started to shake. "John please. Don't stop." She panted in need. He smiled. "I haven't even started yet." He hummed while placing her legs over his shoulders and moved his mouth over her heat. He immediately settled in to start feasting on her.

Joss let out a breathless cry as he feasted and sucked on her inner lips. "Johnnn. Yessss, oh god, Johaaaaan". She was seeing stars, because John was turning his head from right to left and left to right, while he was madly sucking on her. His right hand was caressing her thigh. It was mindblowing, she had to grab the end of the table because his mouth didn't stop teasing her. The movements of his tongue eliciting loud moans and a sharp cry of his name from her as her body arched off the table in pure bliss, but John didn't slow down. He was relentless.

"Johnnnn, Johnnnnn. Mhmmmm. Arghhh." Joss was seeing more and more stars, while her cries became louder, wilder. Her body trembled underneath his mouth and she was moaning his name over and over again. Joss unbridled writhes caused by all kinds of different sensations that John made her feel. He still didn't slow down between sucking, licking and lapping her. His mouth as deeply buried between her legs as it was possible was as relentless as yesterday. And then he forcefully sucked on her clit. One time. A second time. Joss exploded and nearly came off of the table. She let out this amazing half-cry or was it a half-scream he still couldn't figure it out, but she came hard on the table, her body bucking against his mouth.

He stayed with her, continued to suck on her rhythmically. "Ahhhhhh Johnnn. Don't stop with this, please baby. Please." She mewled raspy, while he still made love to her with his mouth and tongue. He didn't even let her come down before removing his mouth and sliding two fingers inside of her. "John," she moaned his name and threw her arms wide on either side of her, clutching desperately onto the table again. "Oh God, John, please!" She couldn't stop crying his name. He couldn't stop listening to this sound of his name coming from her. It was an overwhelming feeling and he needed to hear it. Again and again. He brought her to her peak two more times before he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her wet sex, not leaving without a soft and tender goodbye kiss.

He sighed heavily. Never in his entire life was his cock harder and in need of relief like in this moment. "Joss i need to be inside you now." He moaned with his deep sexy voice, as he got up and tenderly took her into his arms. "Just take me then, John." She panted and grabbed his warm rockhard cock and he nearly stumbled. "Wait, Joss. What are you doing...ahh." He could barely hold himself together right now. He only managed to get near to the cabins armchair.

Joss got down onto her knees with this devilish smile, how she managed to yank off his pants and boxer-briefs he had no idea, but as he looked down in slow motion Joss already started to suck on his rockhard and twitching cock, while her eyes never left his. That look of her nearly made him come immediately.

Back in reality he groaned out loud, because Joss wasted no time. She moved her tongue slowly along his warm throbbing cock. Pulled hard two times and then licked him slowly again. She felt the veins of his cock as they pulsed over her tongue and played with them. John shouted her name in ecstasy. She loved watching him losing control over himself, so she moved her tongue along his cock again. Painfully slowly.

She did this once, twice before her wicked tongue concentrated on lavish time on just the head and as she finally ran just the tip of it across his head's slit she felt his pre-cum ooze onto her tongue while John let out a wild cry.

She repeated her teasing, a torturous mix between oh so slowly and as fast as she could. John was seeing stars and even more mindless with need than a few minutes ago and that she never took her eyes off of him drove him wild.

His right hand grabbed her hair and she moaned while having him deep in her mouth. "Hmm Joss. More." She didn't stop. John whimpered and cried out repeatedly, letting her know that he needed to come badly, right now. She gave him another long pull and he was barely able to stand. His legs started to shake. "Joss. Ahhhhh, Joss. Oh God." She smiled and replaced her mouth with her hands. She was holding him in one hand, while the fingers of her other hand gently played with his balls before she carefully stroked them and found her way from there to the underside of his shaft all along the way to his head again. His legs were getting weaker with every torturous caress. As her thumb assaulted the head of his cock and circled it swiftly John shouted her name in a guttural cry from deep within his throat. It was an amazing sound and she needed to hear him do this again so she repeated her actions and was rewarded with those cries of pure bliss again.

"Joss, oh god, Jossss. Mhmmm. Give me your mouth again pleaseeee. Baby pleaseee." She smiled knowing that only she had that much power over the mighty John Reese. She and no one else. "Say it again John. Say it again and i maybe let you go." She whispered hotly as she took him into her mouth again. "Josssss, pleaseeeee." They gazed at each other once again as she slowly licked alongside his for release begging cock until she sucked just the head of his cock as hard as she could, putting all the pressure behind it, while simultaneously her fingers stroke his butt crack lightly. She remembered that he exploded last night as she did this and she wanted him to feel this way again, since his mouth made her come multiple times already. Just like yesterday he came within seconds seeing stars and with a harsh scream of her name.

She continued to suck the dear life out of him as she lingered on him and didn't let go. "God, Joss, ahhhh. Ahhhhhhhh." She made him come hard again only this time he tumbled backwards down on the armchair. His legs were not able to stand on their own any longer. "Josssss, please." He begged still aroused and hot for her. He didn't mind pleading for her to fuck him, just like yesterday all he could think of was being with her, being buried deep within her, feeling her walls desperately clenching on him sending him to this wonderful place over and over again and again.

"You need it that bad?" She smiled down at him getting all hot again as she saw him getting hard again the very moment she looked at him. His flushed face was glaring at her like she was some kind of wonder, like she was his everything. He nodded embarrassed while licking his lips as if he could still taste her onto them. It was sexy as hell and Joss couldn't wait any longer as she got up.

She sighed. "John Reese never in my entire life was i so horny for a man's cock. What have you done with me?"

He grinned his smug smile still heavily gasping. " I don't know Joss Carter. What have you done with me? All i can think of is you fucking me, Joss. You got me hard all night long."

"I see. And i want you again as well baby." They kissed each other. Their passionate kiss quickly grew into a searing kiss as he lifted her up on his lap.

She began teasing the tip of his thick and errect cock with her wet entrace rubbing slowly against it. "Don't do this Joss, i...arrggghhh." They both moaned with pleasure as he ended their play immediately and entered her swiftly with one deep plunge. "Oh god John." Joss gasped in ecstasy as she started to fuck him on the armchair, her thighs bouncing against the armrest while his palms softly kneaded her beautiful ass. She started to slowly rotate her hips. Her eyes were shut. Her face flushed and her lips parted in bliss. Growling low in his throat while Joss did this a couple of times John's mouth was busy nibbling her hard nipples. She let out a harsh moan as he started sucking on them hard, whispering hot words into his ears.

"Joss, Joss. Ahhh."

They lost themselves while making slow love to each other on the armchair. She came twice before they both climaxed violently on the armchair together.

On their way to the bedroom he took her on the fluffy carpet again, against the living room wall and on the dresser in their bedroom. He sent them to oblivion at the edge of the bed only to fuck each other brain's out as he took her hard from behind again and again after she insisted on riding a couple of rounds on his face.

It had been another wild and steamy day of passionate and raw sex so far and the night hasn't even started yet.

* * *

They were being watched. Carefully watched from far away, so that Bear didn't scent that person.

"Okay i'm at the cabin now enjoying the show." The person reported bland.

"Well there you are. I have been waiting to hear from you. You mind telling me what took you so long?" The other person asked.

"Did you ever try to leave New York during rush hour? Besides, you wanted me for this job, so you must know my rules by know. No chitchat. You can tell Harper to meet up with Finch and set everything in motion. Reese is busy. He won't be a problem." The person watched Reese face turning into pure bliss as the gorgeous black woman got onto her knees and took him into her mouth. "Who would have thought that after all this time he still can let his guard down like that. If you don't mind i'm heading back to the city, doing his job, while he and his lady love keep each other busy."

"Am i actual sensing a hint of emotion in your voice?" The other person asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. Said goodbye to this baggage a long time ago. Call it melancholy. Maybe my end is near." The person chuckled amused. It sounded strange.

"So can we still count on you?"

"Yes. As long as Greer still belongs to me, i'm part of this mission."

"I'm glad to hear this. I guess, we will see each other later then?"

"Oh i always wanted to meet the enigma that is Harold Finch."

"Actually there was another reason why i sent you all the way out of the city."

"Don't tell me i have to chase after some poor irrelevant number again." The person sighed heavily.

"Well this time i have a special mission no one else is better suited and trained for. It could get dangerous. We received a lead on Sameen Shaw. I figured that's exact the right kind of job for you."

"You figured right. Give me the details and I will check this."

And with that the person headed back to the car and drove away unbeknownst to Carter and Reese.

* * *

 **Late afternoon**

Joss was burning the last remains of the shrink file, while John was busy preparing a meal for them. He was humming a song in his boxer brief and felt good. So very good. _"Sex makes hungry."_ He thought to himself as Joss suddenly embraced him from behind.

"Hey loverboy, i'm hungry. Where is my food?" She demanded.

He stopped in his movements to kiss her passionate. "Now after that stunt you pulled today, i'm the one starving here." He chuckled.

"You had your feast early, if i recall it correct." She blushed.

"And what a feast that was." He sighed and her blush deepened.

 _"God she is so adorable, if she blushes."_ He thought to himself and smiled softly.

"What?" She asked curious.

"I can't live without you, Joss."

"And you didn't have to."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

She kissed him gently on his cheek and put her arms around his neck. Their eyes locked, both of them looking longingly at each other. The deep love they felt was pouring out of their eyes. They remained like that for awhile until Joss sighed. "Let me set the table before i get sidetracked again."

He grabbed her arm as she slowly turned around. "How about we have ourselves some dessert before dinner?"

"No." She fiercely stated.

"No?" John raised his eyebrow in surprise.

She started laughing all of a sudden."You should see you right now. You look like a cute love sick little puppy, John."

"I am going to remember this the next time you beg me to come." He pouted.

"Don't threaten me or there won't be a next time." She played along.

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I may be a cute love sick litte puppy, but you never once could resist me." He proved his point by caressing her.

"Shut up and feed me with this delicious smelling food John. And if you behave, i may have some special treat for you afterwards." Her hands slipped into his boxer briefs and gave him a little something to look forward to. He let out this deep and sexy moan, she simply couldn't get enough of.

"What a naughty little vixen you are, how am i suppose to enjoy dinner now?" He sighed unhappy.

"You are a man of many talents John, you will figure something out." She gave him that laughter he would kill to hear for.

"And you say i'm the tease..." He murmured to himself while a content Carter set the table for their dinner.

They shared a comfort and quiet meal together giving each other longing looks, while holding hands, touching and stroking each other. "Hmmm that's delicious John. I mean Harold can cook, but this is another level. God you have so many hidden talents." She just couldn't stop gushing.

She was rewarded with a self-consciously smile and a light squeeze from his hand. "Well my m-mum teached me to always care for the ones you love. And in our house that included to cook." He surprised her with saying that.

"Your mum did well. Speaking of, you never told me about your family." She simply tried.

Silence.

She squeezed his hand gently. Encouraged him to share something with her that he hid deep inside of him for so long.

"Mum loved cooking for dad and myself. It was her passion. We often spent lots of time together cooking for dad, while waiting for him to come home." John smiled sad, obviously reliving those moments.

"That sounded like a wonderful time you had." Joss smiled back at him.

"We had. I miss her, Joss. God, I miss them so much."

"I know baby. I know." She stroked his cheek gently.

"They would have loved you. You know, Dad always used to tease me that if i'm going to continue with my brooding i would scare off every nice girl around the block. I guess he was wrong, i made you mine, although it took me nearly fifty years to succeed."

They both laughed.

"I'm glad you scared them off and choose me." Joss smiled at him.

"That brooding thing never worked with you anyways, hmm?" He wondered.

"Of course not. I wanted to know more about the man hiding behind that huge wall." She stated fiercely and he chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you did, because i hide for so damn long that i didn't know how to made my way back." He admitted.

They smiled at one another and this time John was the one that blushed.

"Mum, she died of a broken heart, you know? She never got over dad's death. I guess i'm just like my mum. Losing you almost killed me Joss."

"John." It broke her heart to look into his teary-eyed face as he told her more about how he struggled while he thought he had lost her forever.

She squeezed his free hand to comfort him, a simple gesture he was thankful of.

"Tell me about your family Joss. How was you dad like?" He wanted to know.

"He would have hated you John."

He looked at her in shock and she started to laugh. "I was kidding John, but i'm sure he would have given you a hard time. A very hard time to make you mine, because YOU my friend were his defintion of TROUBLE." She grinned. "I was daddy's little fierce princess."

John chuckled. "I bet you were. He would be proud of you and of the woman you had become Joss."

"He was having a hard time as i told him i am going to join the military. He pictured something entirely different for me."

"Princesses don't do military i guess, hmm?"

"Yeah. In the end he accepted it and was very proud of me. Only Paul..." She stopped. He could see that those memories were painful for her. Now it was his turn to squeeze her hand.

"Well let's just say he and Paul didn't get along well." She continued instead.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to. That was the past and i learnt to live in the here and now."

"Always a fighter, right?" He looked at her lovingly.

"I just can't help myself. That's how i got under your skin and made you fall for me." She smiled as John nodded at her. "By the way, you never told me your version about how you joined the CIA. I only read their version and I always wanted to know yours."

John flinched, but today he somehow felt different, felt the urge to tell her everything and he really wanted her to know how he became John Reese, the CIA agent. How he became the monster and how she and Harold saved his life.

Joss felt overwhelmed. Her quiet and calm John just told her about his former life and how he became the man she loved with every inch of her being. She never loved him more than she did right now. They were sharing their complicated pasts with one another and even if that scared them both they needed to let the other in, because they loved each other.

"So John, since you're being so talkative what is my new identity, Harold won't tell me." She tried her luck.

"Nice try Joss, i give you that, maybe someday, but not today." He laughed as she snorted.

"I hate when you do this."

"Do what?"

"This."

"Then make me stop."

She rolled her eyes. He started to laugh. She rolled her eyes even more. "I don't know, but i'm beginning to think sex isn't as good for you as you may think." She whined playfully. "Taylor used to behave like this as well, but he was being a child, what is your excuse?" She tried to hide a grin, but failed.

"You gave yourself away, Joss. You know as well as i do that it turns you on, if i tease you. Just admit it." He stated knowingly.

"That's the first time i hear of this." She ignored him.

"Well i recommend the HR shrink file, page 36, the fith sentences." He chuckled. "But oh oh someone burnt it."

"Oh don't you dare to quote this crap, John Reese." She snorted again.

"So now it is John Reese again, detective?" He purred seductively.

"Don't detective me, John. I know what's on your mind. Former interrogator, you remember?"

"Like i could ever forget anything about you." He sighed.

She stole the last piece of meat from his plate. "Hey that was mine." He pouted. He was so cute, she thought to herself and couldn't hide a grin once again. He was acting so childish lately and what was even worse, she coudn't get enough of this John. On top of it this teasing achieved the desired effect. She reached over the table and kissed him tenderly.

"Okaaay. I like that. But i still won't tell you about your new identity." He sounded far away like he was deep in thought.

"But why? Harold told me that you...John? Hello?"

John snapped back to reality. "Timing Joss. It's not the right moment."

She sighed confused, still didn't understand why he made such a big deal out of something that simple.

"Don't look at me like this love. I am going to tell you soon." He smiled mischievously.

"Soon is not now."

He ignored her "And now DESSERT."

* * *

While Joss was frantically clutching the sheets of their bed in a tight hold as she climaxed John flung his head back coming hard with a strangled cry of ecstasy deep from his throat. He collapsed onto her back panting heavily into her hair. _"This man has ruined me."_ , she thought to herself.

"See Joss i told you i am going to get my dessert." He whispered breathless into her ear.

"Dessert? More like you took the entire cake." She gasped in return, enjoying the feeling of them still intimately joined. She loved it if he took her from behind. It was her favorite position because he gave her some of the most intense orgasms of her life while making love to her like that. If only she would be able to watch his beautiful face as he came then. _"Maybe Chase could also add some mirrors here."_ She shook her head. What was she thinking.

"John?"

"I'm sorry i crush you." He reluctantly withdrew from inside her.

"No, that wasn't what i had in mind, baby." A giddy grin spread across her face.

"What do you have in mind?" He couldn't take his eyes off her gorgeous butt. He was getting hard again. _"Damn this woman ruined me."_

As if realizing what was happening she looked back at him, a smug grin on her sweaty and flushed face and got onto her knees again while slowly reaching out to grab the bed post. Her butt rubbed him. "Don't hold yourself back this time, John. I want my piece of that cake. I want you to fuck me again."

"Again Joss? I mean if that's what you're looking for." Their sex drive today seemed to be insatiately and out of any control.

"John. Stop talking. Just give it to me." She demanded.

"Hmm i love it, if you talk like this sweetheart. All bossy and horny for me." He stroked her gorgeous butt gently. Several minutes passed.

"N-ooh John. Fuck me. NOW!" She cursed.

He nudged her legs wide apart and grabbed her hip and right shoulder tight. Joss shivered in anticipation. "Yes!" She gasped. "Hold onto that bed post Joss. I..." he whispered into her ear, his voice raspy from their passionate love making. She nodded. He teased her, entered her just with his tip and waited, she moaned in protest, but he just waited and did nothing. Joss cursed, he knew what she wanted and needed him to do, but he was afraid to hurt her if he totally let himself go this time.

"Johnnnnn?" He looked at her hands, then at her head, which was buried into the pillow. She absolutely trusted him and then he slammed into her forcefully without any warning. Joss let out a wild scream that almost blew his mind. He never heard anything like that from her before.

"MHHHHHHHHMMM, arrrggghhhh. Yessssssss. That's how i want it John. Arghh." She screamed as shockwaves rocked her while he continued to pump into her hard and fast. Just like she wanted it. Like she needed it. Her hands were grabbing the bed post as if she hold onto for dear life, while John took her with such force like he never had taken her before.

Flesh was hitting flesh, both of them were panting and moaning heavily with their mouths wide open while their eyes were closed. Sounds of raw passion and lust echoed through the steamy bedroom.

"Joss...Jossssss...mhhmmmmm, arrrggg." He helplessly cried while all he did was pulling out of her and slamming back into her again and again with such powerful thrusts that the bed was hitting the wall. Over and over again in a steady frantic rhythm. "Yes, John, yes. THAT's how i want it...argggghhhhh...Johnnnnn. More baby, give me more." Joss screamed out as she continued to claw at the bed post as he started to rotate his hips again and again. He changed his pace moving faster at one moment and then slower the next. He was killing her, one hot minute at a time.

John never experienced anything like that before. He only heard Joss wild screams as he worked to get them over the edge and by the sound of it this time it won't last long. As his ears began to ring he slowed down, hitting her now deeper with even more powerful thrusts. She moaned in protest. "John...noooo...just fuck me."

"Not yet, Joss...wait. Rest your head on my chest", he panted in between two deep thrusts as he carefully grabbed her arms and bent her backwards, so that he was fucking her on his knees now. "Ah, ahhhh. Ahhhhhhh. Mhmm that's so good John." His hands were busy caressing her breasts. "Josss, Josssss you feel so good. Ahhhh. Oh god." Her one arm was around his neck while she stroked herself with her other hand. She felt high. John felt high, but he didn't want Joss to climax yet, so he stopped her from stroking herself.

"N-oh. Ahh. Just hold onto my neck baby." He stopped thrusting into her and Joss once again moaned in protest. She needed him, needed him so badly and he just stopped. "John, please.", she begged. "Just give it to me." John sucked at her cervical veins, she whimpered with need, as he moved one of her legs around him. Joss found herself in a unique postition, sitting backwards on his lap while his busy hands were playing torturous games with her body. The position also allowed him to enter her as deep as he could and that made her even more frantic with need as he all of a sudden started to frantically slam into her again and again. The bed screamed with them "Johnnn, ohOh god. Johnnn that's it. Yes, yessss, yesssssss. Fuck, ahhh. Ahhhh." He was hitting her walls over and over again, just like she needed it. It nearly was too much for both of them. Joss was mewling as his movements became more erratic. His breathing was harsh and warm against her skin. She swallowed hard as he licked her skin, coupling it with a firm squeeze of her thigh. "Mhmmm Jooossss. Wait. Now, ahhhh." As he finally stroked her clit the room was spinning and after a few minutes they both came together simultaneous shouting each others names over and over and over again.

"Joss, Joss. Love you so much. Joss." He panted madly and rolled her gently over, laying her sweaty and sexy body onto their kingsize bed, their eyes locked and and he kissed her passionate. "I can't stop making love to you. I just can't stop. I need to have you again." He was serious, overwhelmed by his feelings for this woman. "Then don't stop." She whispered thickly wanted this night to go on forever.

"Joss..." He gasped into her ear as he pushed her onto her side and lifted her left leg over his. Her mouth opened on a silent cry as he separated her moist folds and stroked her. Her body jumped under his touch and her pulse began to race with renewed energy. The blood pounded in her ears as he stroked her again. His breath was hot as one finger teased her opening. He sucked on her ear lobe for a second before moving down, dragging his lips over her flushed skin, his cock brushing against her wet core. She gasped when she felt the head slide between her lips. "Johhhnnn." She moaned and groaned as he smoothly entered her from behind all over again. With a deep growl he started to move within her. He kept his movements slow for a minute, wanting to draw it out for both of them, but realized with the way she was clutching onto him deep within her that he was failing.

After a few frantic strokes, sensitive as she was, she came hard again. "Josssssss. Mhhhhh, one more time. Come again. Joss ahhhh." And she did. She would do anything for this man. "Johnnnnn n-oh. Don't stop. More. Ahhhh. More." And she took him over the edge with her.

* * *

 **A little later**

"Are you okay?" He simply stated after Joss took everything he had to offer.

"Never felt better in my entire life."

He smiled foolish. "And despite your concerns it looked like you did survive another night...well day of sex, Joss." He sighed. "I never had that much and that satisfying sex in my entire life."

"Is that a compliment?"

"More like a confession. Joss you made me do and feel things that i never felt before."

"Well you do made me feel that as well. And you fucked my brains out more than once. Is that suppose to happen to a woman in her mid forties?" She looked up and kissed his cheek gently.

John blushed loving smack talking Carter.

"I don't know, you tell me. I can't get enough of you screaming my name." He admitted.

"So do i..." She caressed his chest, while he sighed content. His heartbeat was still out of control and he smiled as she ran her fingers along his thighs to his butt. "That was some mindblowing sex. Why didn't we start doing this years ago? We are so good at this."

"We are very good at this. And no i don't know why we didn't start with this - us earlier, but i'm glad we are now."

"Me, too. You are my world John Reese." Joss shed some happy tears.

"Joss..." He took her into his arms just holding her close to him.

They both were lost in the moment.

"So do you want to cuddle?" he then asked.

"Damn sure i want to cuddle."

She once again fell asleep after getting the John Reese "after sex" attention.

John however was fully awake staring holes into the now quiet and peaceful bedroom. He was deep in thoughts again, his eyes more than once searched for his suit jacket only to drift back to Joss who was sleeping peacefully on his chest with a hint of a smile while her hand rested on his stomach. He suddenly had millions of butterflies in his stomach. For the very first time since she had returned to him he felt doubts. Doubts if it was ok what he did or if he maybe was putting to much weight into it. He sighed heavily. " _Just tell her John. Why are you so afraid? She loves you."_ He reassured himself as he continued to softly caress her sexy body that gave him so much pleasure.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Somewhere**

Harper parked the car looking apologetically at Finch who kept staring at her confused. She had driven them to a place in the middle of nowhere right here in New York. A forgotten place within one of the world's most active cities.

"This isn't exactly the place where we are suppose to meet up with Detective Fusco or am i missing something here, Miss Rose?"

"I know Finch and i'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm afraid i don't understand this."

"Don't worry Finch, it won't take you long to understand and i hope we still can be fr-friends after tonight." Harper murmured ashamed, while Finch bad presentiment continued to grow.

"What is this all about? A set up? Is Detective Fusco even suppose to meet us? Miss Rose please talk to me." Finch pleaded.

"Fusco was a lie. I'm with Genesis, Harold." She heard him gasping in shock. "I figure by your reaction you already heard of us?" She sighed as Finch tried to escape out of the car as two security guards were slowly approaching.

Harper took his hand. "Relax Harold. You really have nothing to worry about. My boss just wants to talk to you." Harper reassured him as he looked at her as if she had stabbed him in the back.

Finch gave up. The guards guided him into the building. Harper followed them closely. They were immediately escorted into some sort of a meeting room.

After a few minutes the door opened and Finch gasped in shock once more.

"Harold. It has been awhile." A friendly and well known voice greeted him.

Finch looked at the person that just entered the room and it felt like he got hit into his stomach while simultaneous someone ripped his heart out. He went pal.

"Why don't we take a seat and have a talk?" The person friendly suggested.

All Finch could do was sit down in deep shock.

"So you had been alive for all those years, Nathan?" Finch had tears in his eyes. The feeling of betrayal made it hard for him to even breath.

* * *

 **AN: Hehe, i couldn't just leave you without moving on with the plot here. I mean i could write about Careese sexy times all day long, but i have a story to tell after all ;)** **I really tried to update quicker. Forgive me for the long period between the chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: After all this long time between updating my story i feel like i really need to thank everyone for still showing interest in this story, because i know it kills the fun of a story if it lasts too long between updates. So thank you for still reading ;) And yes, my mind still is in the Careese gutter, so i already apologize in advance that despite my plans of keeping this one free of "sexy times" sexy times nevertheless sneaked into this chapter. Sigh! My muse wanted sexy times so badly, just like my mind wanted to continue with the actual story itself. So i didn't know what to do and my friend had to step in and convince me to put it both into one chapter since this is the final chapter in the cabin. Yes it is ;). She also convinced me to not stress myself about the "sexy times" since Careese fans usually love it if John and Joss have some (real) happy times. I hope you do and that you enjoy it nevertheless. Oh and that is important: i put Nathan's story/explanation in italic for a better (easier) understanding. At least i hope everyone is going to understand. Hehe. I am so sorry for the long blabla. Have a nice read and a happy new year!

* * *

 **Cabin in the woods**  
 **Bedroom**

John woke up alone. Instead of Joss doe eyes and warm body huddled against him like he was used to by now he was greeted by TeddySuit.

Joss quietly giggled to herself while she leaned at the door frame watching him looking baffled at the Teddy with the suit.

"Morning Sleepyhead." She chuckled amused and came over to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her body to him for a long passionate kiss that it made her get weak in the knees and a racing heart.

 _"This man is unbelievable,"_ she thought to herself _"we went at it all night and yet here he was kissing her like he was starving while his hands already were working to get rid of her dress."_

With a lusty moan she broke their kiss and put her dress back in place. If she wouldn't have done this they would already spent yet another day with hot, steamy and passionate sex in bed and she got her own plans for today.

John eyed her with a passionate and questionable look and she nearly forgot about her plans. He looked so irresistible with his tousled hair and it took all of her willpower to not jump his bones and drift off into the sweet bliss he made her feel every time he made love to her.

"No John stop." She gasped out of breath. _"Later."_ She told herself, she could have him later again as much as she wanted him, but right now she wanted something different from him, even if she wasn't one hundred percent sure as her eyes drifted to his crotch. It was tempting, so tempting. This man was one sore temptation. She shook her head and sighed heavy. No, as much as she would love another round of lovemaking she got something special on her mind for today. She wanted to date John and have a nice time with him. Just like they were an ordinary couple having a nice time together. And despite all the temptations she was going to get her wish. She was Joss freaking Carter or whatever her name was these days.

John however still looked confused and was completely unaware of the fight inside of Joss mind. She simply had to giggle again, knowing for sure he felt the same way. John Reese sexual appetite was gigantic and during all these years they knew each other by now, he hide this fact well.

"Don't gimme that sexy and sad look, John. We can fuck again later." She stroked him softly through his boxer-briefs and he groaned.

"Be careful with your hands and words, lady or i can't guarantee anything." He said hoarsely. Yes, he indeed was a temptation.

She smiled at him innocently and all he could think of was getting lost buried deep within her. "Tstststs. I'm sorry, but you gave yourself away, John. You wanna make love with me badly, hmm?" Her hand sped up, while he could only nod.

"Well since our mutual friend was so good to me last night i think he deserves an extra morning treat, don't you agree?" She grinned at him with mischief on her mind and if he wasn't already turned on, he definetely was now.

"Uh-huh..." He moaned loudly as Joss hand quickly went to work, while his eyes were locked with her's while she tenderly stroked him with purpose. It was oh so sexy.

"Joss. Jossss. Josssssss." He was mewling her name while she was working on his cock hard and fast, just like she knew he enjoyed it. His head deeply buried in the pillows frantically turned from one side to the other and his flushed body tossed about their bed while her hand worked her magic on him.

She loved him so much right now. The way he moaned her name over and over again and again was so sexy and touching. It put a broad grin on her face and tears of joy into her eyes. "Just wait John, this time i got something really special for you. Just for you my love. You won't know what is going to hit you, i promise. Just wait, John." She whispered, while her hand continued to love him.

 **Minutes later.**

She could feel he was close, he now had his eyes closed, his mouth was wide open and he was gasping for breath. She loved watching him this way. He had no idea how beautiful he looked while he surrendered himself to her, while he was out of control. Joss gulped and slowed her movements because the way his overheated cock was pounding in her hand he could come any second.

"Jossssssssss. Hmmmm. Jossssss ahhhh." He whimpered in need and full of burning desire. His body was sweating and quivering all because of her.

"I know, baby. I know what you want. Just wait a second." She shushed him while slowly bending over her head to take his more than fully erect cock into her mouth. She licked her lips in anticipation, greeted him with a soft blow on the tip of its head so that his hips started to buck because he was frantic with desire and need and then finally welcomed him into her mouth again.

John cried out loud, he was overwhelmed by her soft touch. This time he had lost every control over his body. The way he was sobbing her name sent chills up and down her spine.

"I love you John Reese. God i love you so much. I want you to enjoy this." She whispered as she licked her way slowly from his shaft up to the slit, where precum already oozed down from his slit. Joss paused in her movements before she gently lavished time encircling the head with the tip of her tongue. One time, a second time. Then she started all over again.

"Yesss Joss ahh. Joss, Jossss...ahhhh. More, pleaseeee. Oh god. Mhmm." Moments later his hands desperately were clutching at the sheets as Joss was madly sucking on him. She had absolutely no mercy with him and within seconds John exploded with a sharp and guttural cry of her name into her mouth. He repeated her name over and over again, while he slowly came down from his peak. That didn't stop Joss from loving him. She gave him no rest and immediately after he came she was all over him again and sucked his head hard so that it was nearly too much for him to take. He tried to stop her, but he simply was overwhelmed by her actions and couldn't do anything against it, except feel what she was doing to him.

His hips urged off the matress as Joss mouth loved him, like she never loved him before. He could feel her soft lips on his cock, her hot mouth sucking on him, her wet and talented tongue licking him gently and finally her teeth softly leaving its mark on his again rock hard cock. On top of all that her hair was tickling his belly. It seemed like Joss was everywhere at once and John was completely lost, lost in feels, lost in Joss wonderful mouth. As her fingers started to softly caress his balls he let out a deep harsh groan while he began to see stars. _"Was she going to kill him?"_ He never felt anything like this ever before. He couldn't think a coherent thought. Joss mouth brought him to a place of sexual delirium of joy and passion. He heard a person repeatedly crying out loud. " _Were these strange cries coming from him? Was that his voice?"_ He had no idea and couldn't care less, because what Joss was doing to him made him forget everything. While she did incredible things to him the night before this morning blowjob was nearly an other-worldly experience for him, because all he could concentrate on was her mouth on his cock and the intense feelings her mouth ignited in his loins. As he came for the second time this morning he passed out for the very first time in his life after an orgasm. Her final suck made him see millions of stars and she also did something with her teeth that made him scream of pleasure. He was crying out her name as thrills of ecstasy overtook his body and then he came so hard in her mouth again that he passed out shortly afterwards.

As he came back to life his flushed face was greeted by a broad grinning Joss again.

"Morning baby, did you enjoy my special gift for you? Judging by your reaction i hit a homerun." She giggled happily, because she just witnessed a John Reese she never saw before. All it needed was her touch. She was so very aroused, but the way she made John come was something so special she was going to repeat later, because it was a thing of beauty. And then she was all his.

He groaned "I thought you were trying to kill me with that mouth. If i didn't know any better you sucked the dear life out of me. Joss, let me repay you for that, love. I want my mouth on you so badly right now. You have no idea." His hand caressed her cheek and she started to tremble with excitement. For a moment they simply stared at each other. She sighed. _"What had gotten into her this morning? Was she out of her mind?"_ John looked so dead serious and Joss resolution nearly broke down since she wanted nothing more than his mouth feasting on her sex and scream for him again and again. Her body wanted his so badly right now. There was something with this cabin and them that had developed its own dynamics. And neither one of them could do anything against it.

"Later John. You can feast on me later after i got a second round with your greedy friend here. And after i get you there again we can fuck all night long. I want another night like we had yesterday." She tenderly stroked his cock again.

"Careful Joss." He sighed heavily. Her blowjob had exhausted and sated him for now, so that he was willing to give her what she wanted. "I see you are your cheery self. What is this all about?" John eyed the forgotten basket on the ground and got out of the bed, her hand let go of him. He missed her touch that made him again long for more, but also felt a little uncomfortable standing there with his boxer briefs around his knees, still sweaty from the mindblowing multiple orgasm she gave him. Damn he needed a cold shower and that quick. This woman was his sweet downfall.

"I thought how about a picnic? It's such a wonderful day outside and i know just the the perfect place. You need to see this place." She cheered happily.

Her mood was contagious and he smiled boyish. He loved her so much. Sex could wait. She was right, they had all day and all night for that and afterall he got something on his mind as well. And Joss inadvertently gave him the perfect opportunity. _"When was the last time he did have a picnic with a woman he loved?"_ He tried to distract the slight panic he suddenly felt.

"Sure, i'm starving. You mind me taking a quick shower?" He said.

"Hurry." She shivered, eying his more than sexy half naked body, as he suddenly stopped in his movements.

"On second thoughts, i can't have a nice picnic with you knowing you are suffering."

"Suffering? I-i don't understand." She blinked in surprise.

"Sexual frustration Joss. It's written all over your face. I can see it." And with that he was down on his knees and under her dress at a record time. As he expected she was incredibly wet and ready for him.

"John. Nooo. It's ok. I-i can...ah...i can..." she gasped as she felt his nose gracing her sex through her thong and his strong hands reaching out for her butt while he laid her highly aroused body down on the bed carefully. Her thong was now in one of his hands and he had placed her right thigh above his shoulder as his greedy tongue darted out to find its place deep between her folds and started to lick her softly. "...can WAIT...ahhh...Oahh." She whimpered in ecstasy as John slowly started feasting on her.

Soft and deep moans echoed through the bedroom as John took his time to drive her to her peak. He wasn't in a hurry and as every time that he had his head buried between her legs he couldn't get enough of her desperate cries of his name. So he prolonged her orgasm as long as he could. He had already feasted on her sex for some time and stopped every time she was about to come. Joss cursed and swore at him, but just like she did earlier he showed no mercy on her. He licked, sucked and kissed her until she was ready to drift apart but then he stopped. The more than aroused Joss tore at his hair to have him and his mouth as deeply buried between her legs as possible, begging for him to bring her finally over the edge, but all he did was shook his head and continue to drive her wild with passion and need. She screamed loud gutteral screams of intense lust, as John and his devilish mouth continued to feast on her relentlessly. Just like him she lost control as his mouth and tongue were everywhere at ones. She cried his name as his mouth suddenly left her sex without warning and a cold shiver ran over her entire body. "No John, nooooo. Come back." She whimpered irritated why he stopped his loving.

He laid beside her on their bed panting madly as well. "I can't hold back any longer, Joss." He admitted "So why don't you sit down and ride my face or...Josssss. Mhmm." He couldn't finish his words as his head disappeared under Joss dress while she took matters into her own and sat down on his face ready to bring herself over the edge, a thing John obviously wasn't willing to. John grinned broadly as she rubbed her sex wildly above his face over and over again. Her scent was surrounding him, intoxicating him while Joss ground her sex above him again and again. She acted like a possessed woman and her cries of sheer pleasure made him hard again. If he thought back that a couple of days she was nearly too shy to try this position she sure as hell had become an expert on riding his face. He sighed proudly and stroked himself as his tongue darted out to make her finally ready for that orgasm she was urging him to give to her. Joss was frantically rotating her sex over his face as he sucked on her clit hard a few times. "John. Ahhh Johnnn. Yesssss. Yessss Johnnnn. Ahhhhhh. Oahh. That's it, sooo wonderful. Ohhhh god John." He stretched out his tongue and she cried out. After several swipes she thought she was about to die "I-i can't John. Please...no more playing. I need AHHHHHHH." He found her clit again and sucked hard for a final time. She collapsed above him with a whimpering sob so that he had to catch her weak body because she had given him all she could handle and was rewarded with an mindblowing orgasm as intense that she nearly passed out again.

"Damn you John Reese." She whispered as she slowly came down from her world of bliss. "That wasn't the way it was suppose to be Johnnnnn. Ohhhh. Ahhhh. Johnnnnn. Damn." John who was still in awe of her beauty as she came had flipped over her steamy body and entered her smoothly. She hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry Joss." He whispered hoarsely. "You need this. I need this. We both need this. And then we can have our picnic. Ahhh." He started to move inside her, her sex was still quivering from the intense orgasm and the way it avidly clutches his cock felt beyond heavenly for him.

"You are going to pay for that baby ahhhhh. Oh God." She moaned loud as he started to pivot his hips from right to left and Joss repeatedly cried out for more.

"John, John, Johnnnnnn." She scratched his back and he kissed her passionate, while still pounding in and out of her sex in a steady rhythm.

"Joss, Joss, Jossssssss. Your turn." He moaned into her ear as he changed their position and suddenly Joss found herself on top of him doing the exact same thing. Rotating her hips frantically to drive him insane. And by the looks of it, he was nearly there. It was mindblowing. "Josss. Like this. Yes. Harder Joss. Harder my love. Ahhhh."

"Mhhhm John, you like that don't you? Mhhhm John. Now pleaseeeee fuck me. Fuck me baby. I need it. So badly. Fuck meaaaaahhhhh pleaseeeeeeee." John flipped them over again and started to pump into her hard and fast. She screamed in excitement. Several minutes past and the bedroom erupted with loud moans, groans, pants and cries of intense passion, as John loved and fucked her so gently until they both exploded together as multiple orgasms hit them from out of nowhere.

"You feel better now? I never heard you scream like that." He chuckled as he reluctantly withdraw from her a couple of minutes later after they came down from their sweet sexual oblivion, both still gasping for breath.

"That definately was worth the delay, John, but don't say things like that. It's embarrassing." She blushed, because she never screamed that much and that loud during sex ever before.

"Embarrassing? You are kidding, right? I never witnessed something so sexy like you screaming for my love. Don't ever feel ashamed for voicing how you feel. Listening to your cries of pleasure did something to me. I-i well i never had such mindblowing sex with a person ever before."

"John. Please stop." She blushed again surprised by his open words. She cursed that damn mindblowing sex for her emotional vulnerability.

"Joss? Are you okay?" He looked at her, worried.

"Yes. It's just i never was with a man that was so good to me. And i don't mean the sex. You are such a good man with a beautiful soul. I love you." She hugged him tightly, hating that her insecurities had gotten a hold of her again.

"I know, love. And i, well i can say the same about you. I-i'm not a man of many words, but i feel like i found the one place i searched for my entire life. I found my home. Here with you. I love you, too." He kissed her tenderly.

"John." She started to cry and he caressed her back softly while cradling her body, sensing that they reached another important milestone in their short relationship.

"Joss?" He asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yes." She had calmed down again and wanted nothing more than her picnic.

"We're really good at this aren't we?"

"You mean sex? Yeah. Pretty good." She chuckled.

"No, i mean yes, but at everything Joss. We're good at this. I mean i never thought i would be good enough for a relationship, a relationship with you, but here we are. I think i'm happy Joss." He admitted.

"Come here John. Yes we are good at this. I never was happier in my entire life, but promise me one thing okay?"

"Whatever you want."

"Stay like this. Tell me everything that bothers you, that makes you happy, that makes you sad. Just stay like that and tell me okay?"

"I promise, Joss."

He grabbed her hand "How about a quick shower and then finally picnic? I'm really starving now."

They laughed.

"I know you must be hungry. But first i want you and me together in the shower, baby." She smiled a naughty smile and John obeyed. Then after a long and loud shower they finally were sated and ready for their picnic.

* * *

In the meantime Harold Finch did something extremely rarely. After Harper drove him back home safely, he immediately went to the next liquor store with the intention of getting drunk. And here he was back alone in his apartment doing something trivial like getting smashed.

Meeting his long lost friend Nathan had reawoken so many long forgotten feelings that even Harold couldn't handle it all at once. His drunken mind replayed their onesided conversation in continuous loop.

* * *

 _Nathan's eyes were sad as he explained everything to Harold. He knew how Harold must feel right now, how betrayed and hurt he must be, but he still was hopeful that one day Harold could forgive him. Forgive him that he stayed away from him for his own safety, forgive him that he kept him in the dark for so long, forgive him for not being there for him as he needed him the most. Forgive him for not being his friend. Harold's shocked and intelligent eyes looked ready for Nathan's story, so he began._

 _"After the ferry incident, that almost killed me, two high ranked CIA agents saved my life. High level officials wanted my death and they didn't even care if that meant to hurt innocent people. So these two agents risked their lifes and turned me into a ghost. At first i had no idea why they did what they did. I wanted to contact you, but they convinced me that it was in our best interest that i stay away from your life. They made it clear that you wouldn't be save with me being around. It broke my heart, but i decided to remain dead."_

 _"You have to believe me, that it wasn't easy for me to do what i did. I lost myself at first, but i found a new friend who gave me a purpose. That purpose was to protect you. Protect the world. Serving for the greater good. But i had to start all over again. You were always the smarter one, Harold, but i tried very hard to make it up to you. One day I managed to found my way into your machine. We made a deal and i became Ernest Thornhill."_

* * *

They had a wonderful picnic. They laughed, kissed and talked for hours. Just like an ordinary couple in love. Nevertheless something seemed to bother John, he tried to hide it from her, but of course he couldn't fool her.

Instead of asking him she waited for him to open up. Knowing John he just needed a little push into the right direction. He did promise her earlier to tell her everything and she believed him. So they played with Bear, who seemed sincerely happy that finally he received some attention as well.

"You know what? Having this picnic was a great idea Joss." John told her with a generous smile, while he laid on his back with his head resting content in Joss lap. Her hand was softly running through his hair and he felt like he was touched by an angel, his angel and his heaven. And she was feeding him with strawberries.

"I always wanted to do something simple and normal with you John." She explained and continued to tickle him as Bear started to whine. "Oh oh, someone got jealous."

John chuckled "I feel you Bear. I really do, but this time Joss is pampering me, right?"

Bear started to bark loudly. "John don't make our friend angry. Come here Bear. I can pamper the both of you. Tsts." She shook her head as she not only was caressing John, but Bear as well. When did these two became such softies, she wondered. _"Her boys."_ She smiled. Now only Taylor was missing.

 **A little later**

Joss and John walked arm in arm, her head rested on his shoulder. Bear happily jumped around them. John felt so peaceful. But he had something on his mind, a secret mission that bothered him, but he didn't know how to put it into words. It annoyed him, because he never felt this way before.

He knew that Joss knew. He never had a chance of hiding something from this intelligent and beautiful women. Never. He sighed heavily while fighting for the right words. Joss knew him better than he preferred.

"Okay i have to ask you, baby. Is something wrong, John?"

"No."

"Usually if you're tersely like that i can tell there is something wrong." She gently pushed him for more.

"Can i not enjoy a peaceful walk with my family?"

"Of course John, but maybe it helps to fill me in on what is bothering you, hmm? Remember you promised me. Why don't you give it a try." She smiled at him and gently caressed his arm.

John was overwhelmed with love for this woman. He couldn't really believe that someone like Joss could love him the way she does and how he deserved her love, but he had given up trying to understand this. He felt that it was the right moment, so he stopped and took a deep long breath since what he was about to do this was not easy for him. He took her hand into his.

"Joss, i...eh...i was thinking with Jessica Parker gone...ehem...we, i have created this new identity for you." He stammered and stopped, hating that he felt so self-consciously.

"John, hey look at me." He did as she told him, a shiver of love ran straight into his heart. He was at ease immediately. _"God i love this woman."_

"So now tell me what's so important, that you are flustered since the last hour. Is there something wrong with my new identity?"

"No, i...eh...actually i was thinking. Joss i know it's just a fake identity, but after you returned to me i can't think of anything else than this. Will you be mine...i mean will you choose to be my Jocelyn Reese?" He blushed and stared at her with his beautiful deep blue eyes, anxiously waiting for her to answer.

"Is this a fake proposal, John?" Her heart was hammering madly in her chest and her entire body trembled. Did John just asked her to be his wife? Did John wanted to marry her. Her feelings were on a rollercoaster of pure bliss.

"Yes, well i mean no. No fake, this is real. I want us to be together for the rest of our lifes. Having lost you once I cannot picture my life without you anymore and with this new identity this is the closest thing to it, right now. Wait let me do this right." And with that he got down to his knee, her hands still into his and looked her deep into the eyes. "Will you marry me, Joss? Will you be my wife for the rest of our lifes?" He asked her with tears in his eyes.

"God John. Yes of course." She threw herself into his arms and cried happily. Not in her wildest dreams did she expect something like that.

After kissing each other, John cleared his throat, and took a little gift box out of his pants pocket he carried with him since the day he and Fusco worked the jealous jeweler employee number and handed it to her.

"Is this what i think it is?" Her eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

She screamed overjoyed as she opened the gift and was greeted by the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Handpicked just for you." He stated proudly as he put the ring on her finger with shaking hands. "This ring is my gift to you, may it always remind you that from this day forward, you will be surrounded by my love. I love you Jocelyn Reese."

Joss was moved to tears.

"Now will you do me a favour and put my ring on my finger so that we are officially married?" John asked her shyly, handing her another box with the matching equivalent to her ring.

"Of course John. Here. This ring is a symbol of the strength and beauty of our love. May it belong to your hand as my heart belongs to you, separate yet close,  
simple yet miraculous. I love you John Reese. You make my life complete."

They remain still for awhile, both didn't want this special moment to end as John gently embraced his wife to kiss her longingly.

"Mrs. Reese. Oh god John. I'm officially yours now. I-i can't believe it." She giggled, cried, screamed full of joy all at the same time. He smiled down at her. God was this woman beautiful and now she was his wife. He couldn't believe that this really was happening.

"You know, i couldn't be happier. And i'm glad that i'm officially yours, too. I think a part of me always was yours." He caressed her cheek as they began to walk back to the cabin arm in arm. Now officially married.

"Okay John, i cannot wait any longer. You need to tell me more about my new identity." She asked intrigued with what John had come up with. "Finch told me you put so much work into this. I need to know everything." She kissed him softly again.

"Well i'm glad you said yes, because otherwise we would have a huge problem." He chuckled.

"How can i not say yes John? You are the love of my life whether you like it or not. The day we both met you changed me, changed my life. I didn't know it back then, but because of you i became what i used to be before Paul happened. I can trust people again. You did this. You brought me back to life."

"I-I did this? Really?" He couldn't believe what she was revealing to him.

"I'm sorry that i never told you, John. You weren't the only one having self-doubts, John. I was too. Besides i didn't wanna scare you, because i guess i was in love with you before i even knew. That day in the morgue. Your wonderful words, they made it clear to me. I finally was ready to admit that i wanted more, that i wanted to risk taking the next step. But it was the wrong moment. That night before Simmons appeared in the alley i was about to ask you to take me home to stay with me that night."

They both fell into a long silence, as the implication and meaning of that sunk in. That bastard nearly took them two years.

"I love you Joss. Nobody can come between us now. I won't let that happen no more. I promise." He vowed.

"And i know you keep your promises, John. I'm so happy right now. I'm your wife now. Your wife." She cried tears of joy while resting her head on his strong chest listening to his fast pounding heart, while he gently caressed her back.

"Yes you are and you made me the happiest man alive." He whispered into her ear as she looked up into his face again.

"Take me home now John. I want to make love to you." Her voice broke.

Since he wanted to do the same he grabbed her hand and they started to run home.

* * *

Harold shook his drunken head. Ernest Thornhill. Was his machine out of its mind. He couldn't believe that Nathan was that close to him, while he thought he was dead. Gone, forever lost. They could have achieved so many great things, could have saved so many innocent lifes, if they had fought together side by side. And not unbeknownst to each other. He still couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. As he began to laugh hysterically, his drunken mind decided that he needed another drink, so he opened another bottle.

 _"Being finally able to help you, i became careless. Far too late my friend and i realized the power behind Decima. Kara Stanton wasn't expected. We were running out of time because of her and couldn't stop Greer. I'm so sorry Harold. I also lost my connection to your machine due to that virus Stanton used to corrupt your machine. You always were the better programer and admin, Harold. Between us there are worlds apart, but my friend is someone who didn't give up easily. He has this brilliant mind. While we didn't expect Decima, Samaritan we totally did. My idea was to upload and use the ICE-9 virus to cause global chaos, while getting rid of Greer and his goon squad as fast as possible, but my friend convinced me that the devastating global side effects that virus creates wouldn't be helpful. Besides only a fool would do something as stupid as this and destroy something as great as your machine. Instead of that, we decided to do it the old fashioned way. The plan was to get ourselves a backdoor into their system before they even realize it. We just had to wait for the right moment. And then we made our move. Genesis was born, but we had to remain silent for a very long time."_

 _"The rise of Samaritan was a fluke for our organisation. As i told you, with the help of my friend i found a way to sneak my way into it, Greer, who is aware about us, however has no idea that i'm already with Samaritan, just like you had no idea i was with your machine."_

 _"We call us Genesis, because we are a new beginning. Greer fears us and he has ever right to do so. We can destroy him and his organisation if we remove their key players. It's like a game of chess. After all these years finally all the players are positioned. We just need to make our final move. Greer hides himself within the NSA at Fort Meade, but my friend already worked out a plan to get him out of there."_

 _"Your machine and its rebuilding was our final ingredient to Greer and his organisation. Once your machine is working 100% again i am going to ask her to connect with me again. I'm going to unite both machines. With your machine i will be able to control and guide Samaritan. Once this is done my friend and our team will get to Greer and remove his organisation. Samaritan will coexist with your machine and the world is going to be a better place again."_

* * *

After returning home to the cabin, the Reese's disappeared once again into their bedroom, where they loved each other for some while to seal their bond and trying to sate their bodies and souls sexual craving for one another. They were only partly successful.

"Joss?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we have this."

"You mean us?"

"Yeah, i never thought i can be at such peace while just laying here, having you in my arms."

"Yeah, who would have thought that this stubborn man in a suit who kept insisting on taking care of me, secretly had the hots for me."

"Says the detective that undressed me with her eyes every time she gave me that irresistible smile."

"You overexaggerate."

"Am i?"

"Well maybe but just MAYBE i did picture you undressed and in my bed a few times."

"Hah now we are talking. You definetely thought of me in handcuffs."

"Be careful here. Don't get sassy."

"But i am right, am I?" There was his smug, all knowing grin again.

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, i did. Too bad i'm no longer a detective. Handcuffs would look perfect on your sexy body."

"Well i can help out in this case. Remind me to get Detective Riley's for us as soon as we are home. This is going to be fun." He teased her, while shivering in excitement thinking about Joss playing with him, while he was handcuffed.

"I cannot wait to be under your mercy, Joss." His voice hitched and an electric shockwave ran down Joss spine. Her body was under fire yet again. A fire that only John was able to scratch.

She smiled a knowing smile, already picturing John handcuffed to her bedpost while she got to play with him and his body as much as she wanted to. Her mouth suddenly went dry "Just that you know John. This will be the first thing on our to do list when we got home. And once i'm done with you i'm all yours. You will never gonna get rid of me. You are mine now. Husband." She giggled and took his hand into hers, both staring at their rings.

"I am with every part of my being Joss. Joss Reese. These rings look good on us, hmm?" He sighed. "But right now i am more interested in how did you call it? Extreme honeymooning?" He smiled his predator like smile and she gulped hard, eying him with burning desire. "I thought you were never going to ask." And with that he laid her gently onto her side of the bed and started to kiss her longingly, while his hand slowly travelled down her body with one goal in mind. Ultimate satisfaction. She moaned with pleasure. Round 5. She was married to a sex beast with an voracious appetite. And she loved every second of it. She couldn't get enough of his loving.

* * *

That was typical for Nathan, always thinking about practically everyone but him. Harold smiled a crooked smile. He couldn't believe that he already was willing to forgive him. "Typical." He slurred to himself. "I never could be mad at him for long." But could he trust the man that used to be his best friend for so many years before John Reese took over that role in his life? "John." Harold shouted out, as if he had forgotten about his friend who currently was stuck at the catskills. "I need to talk with Joss and John about this."

 _"Of course there will always be the government and their neverending conspiracies, but i wasn't lazy all these years. I can promise you that we will be able to give you and your friends their lives back. You can be with Grace again and your partner's CIA file will get deleted, if that is what you are looking for. I have another friend who is capable to arranging that. Our mole at the CIA: Terence Beale. I think that name sounds familiar to you, doesn't it?"_

 _"My destiny is to remain as a ghost. It's okay. I made my peace with it. My friend will stay with me. This is what i want. This is what he wants. We are good at doing this."_

 _"Because of an incident involving his sister the CIA also tried to neutralize my friend. But they failed. He is the best at what he does and not only did he save my life, he also became a close friend of mine and my co partner."_

 _Finch who had listened to Nathan's story with more interest than he was willing to accept looked up at Nathan, who smiled at him genuinely. "I think it's about time you both meet. Reese, you can come in now. I think Harold is ready." Nathan called over his friend and co partner._

 _The door opened and a tall, good looking man entered the room. He was a little younger than Nathan and was wearing the same custom made black suit John did. Not the only similarity between him and John. But his eyes weren't like John's, while John's still shone with life, this man's eyes were somehow cold. It hit Harold. This could have been John if he wouldn't have met him, Joss and his friends. He couldn't help feeling sorry for this man as his hand reached out to shake Finch hand. His grip was firm and strong. "Reese Stanton. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Finch. We have a lot to talk about."_

* * *

 **Three days later**

The more than happy couple returned to the city earlier today and after a short stop at the safehouse where Joss finally was able to call and catch up with Taylor they were dying to meet Finch and announce their wedding.

As they entered the abandoned subway station Bear immediately ran to his place. The poor dog was exhausted.

However Finch wasn't there.

John smiled wickedly "Mrs. Reese how about you come over here to your loving husband. I really need to show you something." His blue eyes roam along the sexy body of his wife. Since they spent their time at the cabin and she agreed to be his wife their sexual appetite for one another became nearly uncontallable. It seemed like their bodies couldn't be without the other if they weren't conjoined. So they had lots of steamy sex.

"Show me something?" She smiled, already sensing his whereabouts.

"Okay you've got me there." He laughed a throaty laugh as he greedily grabbed his sexy wife.

After a few hot kisses Mrs. Reese found herself sitting on her husband's lap while his hands were busy playing with her breasts under her top.

"John..." She let out this soft moan of his name that drove him wild everytime he heard it. So he immediately intensified the caressing of her breasts.

"Johnnn...your hands...mhhh...this is niceee." The moaning increased and he grinned.

"JOHN."

"What's the matter love? Don't you like this? I need to catch up with our honeymooning. I haven't touched and loved you for six hours, forty minutes and fifteen seconds." He sucked at her neck and kneaded her hard nipples.

Joss was quivering under his expert touch. Her breath hitched. "Besides it was six hours, forty one minutes and thirty seconds. Ahhh." She moaned ecstatically. "Why did i ever introduced you the word extreme honeymooning, sweetheart? Don't you...mhhh...don't you overreact a little?" She panted.

"Because you knew it was going to become my prior mission to keep it up to you and to satisfy your sexual needs, right? Joss my body can't stop loving you." One of his hands suddenly went south into her panties and stopped right before it was going to become interesting.

Joss trembled in need. It was pathetic, but so sexy.

"Yeah fine i admit it. That was the idea behind it. Damn it John. You can't stop now. I'm all hot for you. Give me your hand before Finch arrives or i swear i won't have sex with you for the remainder of the week." She panted in need. "Oh i love it if you swear at me Josssssaaaaah." She shut him up as she reached into his boxer briefs and started to stroke him hard and fast, just like he loved it and was driving him wild with need, while John entranced her clitoris with his wonderful touch. After a few minutes they both came simultaneously.

"That must ought until tonight, love. After Finch updates us our next stop is to get these damn handcuffs. And then I want your hot mouth on me again." He smiled at her with a look of deep passion while he slowly came down from his peak thanks to his loving and caring wife.

"You sure you and our mutual friend can handle this?" She caressed him one final time and he sighed heavily.

"I never back down from a challenge and the chance of you screaming my name over and over again is what keep me going. And god i want your hot mouth on me."

"Hmm i love that you fill me in on what you like, John. This is a new sexy side of yours." She admitted.

"You are to blame for that. I was a good boy and badass vigilante before you introduced me to your mouth, Joss." He wisecracked.

"Oh shut up John before it gets ridiculous." They both started to laugh.

"Anyways. I love you John Reese and i cannot wait..." She pause and smiled mischievous "to scream for you again and again." She looked beyond adorable with her flushed cheeks.

"So do i, I love you too, Joss Reese." Then the newlyweds forgot everything as they shared a long and passionate kiss.

Finch who had just arrived felt terrible. He overheard his friends love for one another as he heard their passionate moans while they pleasured themselves. So he waited for several minutes before he entered the station.

He smiled sadly as he looked at his friends who still hadn't noticed him. John was tickling Joss and smothered her with soft kisses, while she giggled like a little girl. They looked so happy and in love that it pained him that he was about to kill their mood. He hated himself for doing this, but it couldn't wait.

"Joss. John. I see you returned safely. And by the looks of it Mr. Reese filled you in about your new identity." He smiled.

"I'm John's wife now Harold." Joss blurted out, happily running over to Finch and hugged the dear life out of him.

John watched them amused. He immediately sensed that there was something wrong with Harold, but watching his wife getting all excited strangely calmed him. If Joss was by his side, they could break through any obstacle. He cleared his throat. " Harold."

"Congratulations Mr. Reese. Words cannot express how happy i feel for the two of you. After all you two been through you deserve this so much."

"Thank you Harold. But there is something wrong, isn't it?" Joss came over to him and he put one arm around her waist. He needed to touch her body and she linked her hand with his.

"How bad is it Harold?" She asked. Both of them realising immediately that their honeymoon was over.


End file.
